Come Back to Me
by Ryder28
Summary: When Draco sets out on a journey nothing turns out as he planned. Soon he's left alone to think about the past year the one that changed everything. What if things had been different? What if he never left? And what if he told the girl he loved the truth?
1. Preface

**hi there everyone, thanks so much for checking out my story! Please leave comments and let me know what you think! It's the only way I know what you like, and what you don't :) The idea for this story is based loosely around the video I made for youtube, feel free to check out my channel: .com/user/flutteralways?feature=mhum and the video! Thanks so much to MissEmmy93, a very dear friend of mine words can't describe what she means to me or how to properly thank her. Em, seriously love you so!**

**Without further ado, I give to you the intro to Come Back to Me**  
***************************************************************************************

_**Preface**_

He was running, again, always running. He wanted to turn, to see if they still followed, but he knew better. Instead he focused on the halls in front of him. He knew them all by heart; after all it_had_ been his home for almost 6 years. Still he wanted to make sure he knew all the turns he would have to take, he didn't want to make another mistake now. He felt that the fear coursing threw his veins would etch the route permanently in his mind. In fact he was confident he could close his eyes and he would still wind up at the same destination.

His path had not always been as clear as the night he found himself running through his school. On the contrary the road he had following for the past year was often confusing and difficult to navigate. He found himself stumbling more times than he could count, desperately trying to make sense of the current news, news that always seemed to reach him too late. He thought back to his past actions, to the choices he made on the strange path he was following. He liked to think he made the right choices, had chosen the right path, but he found himself second guessing all his decisions. He found himself replaying each moment in his mind trying to find another solution as he continued to run. As he turned right down a hallway he tried to think of something he might have missed, any clue that he had overlooked that would prevent what was about to happen. He grasped at any ideas, even the ones he knew he would never choose, but clung to the idea that something would change the way his journey would end. He longed for a solution that would leave him feeling whole, instead of broken and betrayed.

Run, keep running, don't stop, don't look back he thought as he skid around a corner narrowly avoiding the two lovers holding hands and whispering in the quiet corridor. He felt a wave of emotion and felt his knees grow week as he thought about all he had left behind, especially the girl he had grown to love. Frustrated he forced the memories that threatened to take hold of him out of his mind and reminded himself, he was also protecting _her_. He surged forward, though he could hardly breathe by now. He scanned the area ahead of him and decided to turn right, he could see the door. Reaching out he pushed on the heavy wooden door, fatigued from running he could not manage the door taking a step back he slammed hard into it, finally feeling the heavy wood door move. He pushed until it opened enough to let him threw, and then allowed it to slam shut behind him. The stairs, the stairs! He ran towards them reaching into his pocket and pulling his wand out. He grasped the rail as he started the climb up the steep steps ahead of him. He knew he could not stop, though his lungs cried out for oxygen, he knew he was close.

At last he reached the top and his heart stood still for a moment before thudding back to life even louder in his ears than before. He was there, standing opposite him. Despite everything he had gone through, he felt himself smile, and felt a wave of calm came over him. The other man turned towards him, a smile creeping across his face as well. Slowly, still gasping for breath and wand still clutched in his hand he walked forward. He had so much to tell the man, so much he had never told him, so much he had just started to learn and so much that he finally understood. He didn't know how to start to explain, that at long last he knew, at long last things were making sense. Time moved slowly, and he was finally within arms reach when he heard the floor boards creak behind him. Frozen he looked to his new teacher, the man he never thanked and reached out in desperation to him.

Then came the flash of green light, and time moved to quickly again, he felt the strangled cry caught in his throat a cry that wouldn't come out. He stood in shock as he watched the one man who believed in him all along crumple and fall.

Dead.

Wand still clutch in his hand he felt the calm leave his body and turned to see the face of the man he used to admire. The person he had so naively looked up to, he felt bile rise in his throat, and he found himself wondering how he never saw through all the lies. Hatred filled his body as he swallowed thickly, hate that it had come to this, anger that he let down his friends – if he had any more left that was- but mostly he felt hate that this man killed the person he needed most. The person who could help him make right all the things he had done wrong.

He looked the other man up and down and raised his wand; he glared at the face of the murderer he used to want to be like and pointed the wand directly at him. He spat out two words, words that would change everything. Another flash of green light and he found himself staring at the lifeless body in front of him. The gravity of the situation hit him then, he had killed a man. And he was too late to save the man that mattered. A sob escaped him and he sank to his knees grabbing his hair in his hands as he felt the sadness overwhelm him. Then he heard a voice from his past ring in his ears as though she was standing next to him. A voice he had grown to love so much, the words washed over him and sank into his heart, making him sob even harder as she screamed

"I trusted you!"

His eyes snapped open and he felt his tense body clinging to the sheets he held crumpled in his hands. He was lying in a pool of sweat, his heart racing though he still felt numb. He looked around and saw that he was lying in bed, safe. Safe, from the nightmare that had haunted him almost every night. Unclenching his hands he let go of the sheets as he slowly sat up. He felt the tears on his cheeks before he realized he was crying. He placed his head in his hands and allowed himself to cry. He cried for those who were gone, those he was unable to save and he cried for those who were still here, but so very far away. His body shook as his cries overwhelmed him and thought silently to himself that he was thankful for one thing; that no one was around as he, Draco Malfoy, sobbed.

***************************************************************************************  
**who died? who lived? who is in love with who? why is Draco sobbing? All these questions will be answered in time :) follow me on twitter for updates and random things :D at: flutteralways**

**thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter One: Home

Chapter 1: Home

It was 8:50, the two men stood side by side, the way they did every year. They were strikingly similar, there faces pale their hair the color of the full moon. The slightly shorter and undoubtedly younger man quickly stole a glance at his companion. A faint glimmer of hope flashed in his young blue eyes. Slowly the older man looked down, his eyes cold and his face set in a scowl, he looked at the younger boy and sharply demanded

"Well, what are you waiting for? The train leaves in 10 minutes! I'm not going to hold your hand and walk you, like your mother would have" The boy faltered trying to find something to say before giving up, all hope quickly vanished from his face, and the hard and cold look the older man wore replaced it.

"Yeah, of course not" he mumbled reaching for his things

"Son," his father's voice boomed "remember listen to Professor Snape this year" He looked up at his father, he always listened to Snape, why was his father suggesting that he didn't, or wouldn't this year? He shrugged but nodded in agreement.

"I mean it!" He replied sharply "I don't want to hear that you are talking back or disrespecting him! And I _don't_ want you talking to any mudbloods, and if that retched creature Doby gets near you… feel free to do whatever you want" the last sentence was filled with so much hate that the boy froze, looking up from where he was picking up his luggage. He was visibly trying to hide his anger, though he was not quite sure what caused him to feel so angry. He sighed and stood, bags collected and turned

"Father I-"

"I mean it Draco, go!" he commanded before turning on his heel and stomping away. "Filthy muggles" he heard his father spit out as the young couple that walked past him accidentally bumped him with their luggage.

Draco watched his father disappear into the crowd of people, then he turned and carrying his luggage started walking into Kings Cross.

* * *

She stood with her parents next to platform 9, it was hard for them to say goodbye after they had spent a fun filled summer together. She looked down at her feet and felt silly, this was not like her.

She loved school, everything about it, her friends, the classes, and the quiet moments in-between. She realized with a sinking feeling that it wasn't school she was feeling a bit apprehensive about, but rather it was about seeing someone in particular. She looked back up at her parents who were smiling though they had tears in their eyes. It was never easy for them to say goodbye to their daughter, the only person in the family that possessed magical abilities.

Her father stepped up to her first and gathered her in a bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you 'mione" he said kissing the top of her head.

"I'll miss you too daddy" she said hugging him tightly. He stepped back and handed her a small package, it was something her parents always did, a small gift for her to take with her to school.

"Open it when you get to Hogwarts" he said with a smile. She nodded and put the small red package in her bag. Her mom stepped up next, tears overflowing and running down her fair skin.

"Oh my baby girl" she said hugging her daughter tightly. She felt tears spring into her own eyes and her mother stroked her hair. "I got something special for you" she said sniffling. She produced a book; it was a hardcover blue velvet book with gold lined pages. _Young in Love _was written across the front and the spine in beautiful silver letters. She looked up at her mother surprised that her mother bought her a romance novel. She was never a big fan of mushy stories; after all they weren't anything like real life. She smiled at her daughter and squeezed her shoulders,

"It will make sense when you read it" she said answering the unspoken question. Nodding she hugged the book to her chest. She smiled at her parents and picked up her bag, she turned towards the wall and walked forward, she turned to smile at her parents standing side by side waving as their only child disappeared threw the solid brick wall.

* * *

It didn't bother him anymore, not like it had in the past. After all his father never walked with him to the train, and him mother only walked with him until they reached platform 9. This year she didn't even bother to come with them.

Draco was used to his father, cold and unapproachable, traits that he himself possessed. Traits he used to flaunt, but if this summer was any indication, things were about to change, and he doubted that the same behavior would be tolerated. He knew that his parents were also keeping something from him, they had been walking on eggshells around him the whole summer, as if he was unstable, as if they might give away some huge secret.

His mother had become increasingly withdrawn, depressed even. He thought about his mother and felt a wave of sadness, it wasn't that he was missing her per say, it was more that he was worried about her. She had almost broken down when, in an attempt to cheer her, Draco promised to write her from school. Instead of being happy she grabbed her son in a fierce hug, and kissed the top of his head. She held him close, running her fingers threw his unruly blond hair, something she hadn't done since he was small. She kept telling him how much she loved him, and on the morning he was to leave for school she wept the entire time he packed his trunk.

Meanwhile his fathers behavior became increasingly difficult. He was harder on Draco and had him studying spells and books of potions everyday. But his father was, to say the least, a man with no compassion.

Walking through the throng of passengers Draco realized smirking, that he was actually looking forward to being at Hogwarts. He found himself longing for the quiet corners of the castle, places no one bothered going to. Somewhere where he could just get away. Hell he even thought about going to the library, just for some peace and quiet. He laughed at the thought; _he_ didn't go to the library. He stopped walking for a minute, an idea striking him, the library! Lost in rows of books, tucked away into a far corner where no one would walk past, where he wouldn't be noticed. As he started walking again the thought became more appealing. As he was approaching the markings for platform 9 he decided he would give the library a shot, he had nothing to loose! He stood in front of the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and ran straight at it. When he opened his eyes he was standing on platform 9 and ¾ and he was overwhelmed by a calm feeling that he hadn't had all summer, a feeling of finally coming home.

* * *

The train was filling up as the last of the students said goodbye to their parents on the platform. Hermione settled into her usual seat and glanced out the window. She turned her attention to the unopened book that lay on her lap she could feel her dad's gift threw her bag, she smiled, she loved her parents, but was looking forward to another year at Hogwarts.

She looked down at the book and turned it in her hands, it was beautiful, deep blue velvet with sparkling silver words, and it was then that she noticed there was no name written on the cover to say who the author was. Intrigued she opened the book and found her mothers small neat cursive on the inside flap. She was about to read it when her compartment door burst open, closing the book she looked up to see Ron and Harry laughing looking a bit out of breath.

"Harry! Ron!" she smiled as she stood up

"Hermione! It's good to see you" Harry said, his smile widening as he pulled her in for a tight hug. She smiled up at her best friend,

"It'd great to see you too!" She replied as he took released his grip and took a step back. She turned expectantly towards Ron.

"Hi" he mumbled and gave her a quick awkward hug

"Uh, hi" she said feeling her cheeks flush at the uncomfortable greeting. She looked at Harry who was smiling a knowing smile, which caused her cheeks to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"So how was your summer?" she asked as they settled into the car.

"It was alright," Harry replied "Dudder's was at some summer camp most of the time, and I got to spend the last two weeks at the Weasleys! It was great-

"RONALD!" a voice screeched from down the corridor. Harry burst out laughing, while Ron turned an odd shade of white. Hermione looked back and forth between them when suddenly Ginny burst threw the door, her face red and her hair wild.

"G-Ginny" Ron stuttered "what's -"

"What is this doing in my bag!" She yelled over Ron, pulling out what could only be described as a very, _very_ ugly doll. Harry laughed until Ginny glared at him

"You are such jerks!" she said looking furiously at the two boys.

"But you liked it so-" a loud smack silenced Ron as Ginny hit him with the doll thing.

"This is yours to take care of now" she said dropping the doll onto Ron's lap. He groaned rubbing the side of his face where he was hit. Hermione looked at the doll and realized with a start that it was in fact a garden gnome. He had been petrified and painted neon green and dressed in the most ridiculous combination of plaid and polka dots clothes. Hermione looked at Harry who was staring at Ginny, his face apologetic; Hermione had to stifle a laugh. Harry turned to look at her, and she gave him the same look he gave her when Ron had walked in, saying that she understood what was really happening. Harry blushed and turned back to Ginny

"Sorry Ginny, Ron thought it would be funny" he mumbled looking down

"Well Ron's a git." She replied before slamming the door and walking back the way she came. Setting the gnome on the floor Ron kicked it under his seat.

"What on earth…" Hermione began, biting her lip to keep from laughing at the pout on Ron's face.

"Ron and I practiced petrifying gnomes," Harry replied "they moved from the garden into the attic and were wreaking havoc on the house"

"And Ginny's hair" Ron added absent-mindedly, Harry laughed at the memory

"She woke up one morning to find a gnome sitting on her pillow happily knotting her hair" Harry explained, Hermione touched her own brown hair and cringed at the thought.

"Yeah," Harry nodded "Wasn't a good morning, if it wasn't for Mr. Weasley hearing about that spell at work she would have had to have her hair cut short"

"Don't tell me…" Hermione groaned looking at the tip of the gnomes hat poking out from under Ron's seat "It wasn't this one was it?" she asked now understanding Ginny's anger. Harry looked down at his hands

"Maybe?" he replied not looking at Hermione. She laughed "You are gits aren't you?" she teased. Harry smiled at her, relieved she wasn't going to yell at him too. Feeling better he turned towards Ron,

"Ron, Ron tell Hermione about the one that you dressed up for Percy" Hermione turned expectantly to look at Ron

"Huh? Wha?" he responded turning back to look at them. He had been staring out the window as the last passengers boarded the train. Hermione rolled her eyes; Harry looked at Ron and repeated

"I _said_, tell Hermione about the other gnomes we petrified."

"Oh!" he replied his attention now on his friends "It was bloody brilliant". As he continued to tell them about the gnome he dressed in one of Ginny's dolls old tutu's and left in Percy's bed, Hermione glanced out the window and noticed Lavender Brown waving to her parents as she walked onto the train. A strange feeling rose in Hermione, she couldn't quite put a name to it, but it wasn't pleasant. She turned her head back to Ron who was laughing as he described the gnome, dressed in a ballet tutu with bright red lipstick on and a hot pink wig, and Percy sputtering and trying to tell his other brothers that he didn't know how it got there.

Hermione smiled at the two boys, her closest friends. They all laughed and talked over one another about the various things they had done that summer. Her hand touched the edge of the velvet book; she felt the soft cover and couldn't help but wonder what lay in store when she finally got the chance to open it.

The train groaned as it started and pulled away from the station. Soon the train was filled with shouts and laughter as the students, excited to see their friends, talked about their summers. Outside the sky grew dark, and thunder rumbled in the distance, the students settled in with their friends, taking little notice of the sound of the storm that was steadily building outside.

* * *

A/N Boys and gnomes, always mean trouble. Want to know more? PM me, or follow me on twitter: flutteralways. If you still haven't seen the video that inspired the story check it out here .com/watch?v=SvQ_zfE_3es

Or look me up on Youtube (I'm flutteralways there too) and look up my video with the same name as the story.

As always reviews mean the world to me!  
~Thanks!


	3. Chapter Two: The Storm

Chapter 2: The Storm

The weather was frenzied by the time the train pulled into the station. Looking out the window Hermione could see Hagrid through the rain streaked windows, lantern ablaze and thoroughly soaked under his pink umbrella. He called all the first years off the train; they hesitated as the wind picked up, but finally joined Hagrid on the platform. Once they were all there Hagrid led them towards the boats. As he and the small students faded into the dark night the carriages began to pull up next to the train.

Everyone's belongings had already been transported to their rooms, 'which is a blessing considering the rain' Hermione thought, looking at the heavy rain pouring down. Hermione thought of the muggle expression "raining cats and dogs" and smiled; wondering if somewhere in the wizarding world it really _did_ rain cats and dogs.

The other students filed off the train and into the raging storm. As they walked further into the storm they began to push towards the waiting carriages and the warm dry interior they promised. Hermione had lost track of her friends almost as soon as they stepped off the train, the amount of students seemed larger than any other semester. Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled as the sixth round of carriages pulled away full of students. The crowd was thinning, though there were lines waiting for the coaches. She was finally getting close to one, when four large Slytherins pushed past her and jumped in, slamming the door and making faces at her as they rolled away. Hermione rolled her eyes, 'as if I'd want to ride with you anyway', she thought turning back to the smaller crowd. She sighed as she saw Ginny and Harry looking at her threw the window of one of the passing carriages. Harry looked guilty and Ginny kept mouthing "I'm sorry" Hermione smiled and shook her head mouthing back "it's ok!" and waved at them. She was glad that two of her three best friends were at least dry and on their way to the castle. She realized then that she could honestly care less were Ron was at the moment. Probably with Lavender she thought bitterly.

She turned and started walking still looking at the disappearing carriage that held her friends when she felt herself smash right into one of the few remaining students. She heard the person squeal and she felt herself being pushed and before she knew what happened she found herself face first on the cold wet ground.

"Ew! The mudblood _touched_ me!" The voice whined, Hermione kept her eyes closed; she didn't need to look to know who the voice belonged to.

"Shut up Pansy, and just get in the carriage" she felt the blood rush to her face as she recognized the cold voice. Her mind went into overdrive trying to figure out a way to regain her composure and whatever dignity she had left. She heard Pansy whine again before she heard the slamming of the carriage door. She heard the last of the carriages pull away, and the station was quiet except for the constant sound of the falling rain.

No longer in a rush and completely soaked threw to her skin, she thought to herself 'well this is just great, he'll never let this go' she was already thinking of the teasing and the nicknames she had just earned herself as she sat up. A huge clap of thunder shook the station and Hermione's eyes flew open startled. She stared as lighting illuminated the dark night and felt her eyes grow wide in shock. Draco stood in front of her, completely drenched, when he saw she was looking he extended his hand towards her. Hermione looked around, everyone else had gone, she looked back at Draco, she couldn't keep the shock from her face, he was one of the cruelest people she knew, and she could only imagine what he was going to say to his stupid group of friends. After what felt like hours, but was probably only a minute or two Draco rolled his eyes at her, rain running off his white-blond hair.

"Well, are you going to sit there all night then?" he finally asked, his lips curving into a smirk, or, Hermione realized with a start, was he smiling? She had never seen him smile. In all the years they had been classmates. She paused, Draco bent over and lowered his hand, hesitantly she reached up and felt his hand grab hers. In one fluid motion Draco pulled her to her feet. She was soaked and freezing, and alone with the person she despised most.

"Last carriage" he said breaking her train of thought. He turned and looked at Hermione who was looking back in astonishment; he wanted _her _to ride to the castle with _him_? He rolled his eyes

"Fine stay here, freeze, I'm just saying there aren't any more carriages" he said opening the door. Feeling unable to speak Hermione simply nodded and climbed in behind Draco, freezing was a much less appealing option than being stuck in tight quarters with Draco for the 15 minute ride, though she thought not by much. Draco pulled the door shut as she sat on the leather seat, grateful to be out of the rain at last. Though she found herself quickly wondering if being out there would be better than what awaited her in the trip up to the school. She had no idea what to do, did she thank him for helping her up and waiting after his obnoxious friend knocked her down? She snuck a peek at Draco and was surprised to see him looking back at her. His eyebrows rose as she continued to stare at him

"I… um…" she stuttered, since when did she ever not know what to say! It was so unlike her to fumble over her words.

"You've, you've got… uh a bit of mud right…" Draco pointed towards his face Hermione blushed and reached up to wipe at her cheek where he pointed. He looked at her and shook his head, then he reached up, before she had time to react, placing his hand on her cheek. Gently he rubbed his thumb under her eye, his eyes never leaving hers. His hand was warm against her cold skin and the difference in temperature made her shutter.

"There" he said softly, slowly removing his hand. Hermione couldn't tell in the dark interior of the carriage, but she swore that Draco blushed.

"Oh, um… thank you?" she whispered touching her check where his hand just sat, she was feeling strangely unsure of herself. The carriage was moving steadily towards the castle, though Hermione couldn't put her finger on when it actually started moving.

"You're cold" Draco stated. Hermione couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes at him

"Oh course I'm cold!" she said exasperated glad to have found her voice again "I'm completely soaked threw!" she stared at him for only a moment before his piercing blue eyes caused her look away. 'This is totally ridiculous' she thought looking out the window as the lighting continued to flash in the distance.

"I know it is" Hermione looked up at Draco who was smiling at her, she blinked, no she realized with a start, it was definitely a smile.

"What?" she asked feeling incredibly stupid

"You said this is ridiculous, I was just agreeing" Draco replied shrugging. Hermione felt her face turn red and was thankful once again for the dark, she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"You're still shivering, here take this" Draco muttered as he fumbled with the front of his robe. Hermione looked apprehensive as he pulled out a navy blue scarf and leaned towards her.

"No, please, don't… I'm fine" She started feeling slightly afraid of what the scarf might do to her once it was around her neck. Her mind was jumping to all sorts of awful things as Draco simply stared at her. He leaned forward again and carefully slipped the scarf around her neck knotting it snugly in the front. It _was_ warm, Hermione realized, and it was quite nice to have something on her that wasn't dripping with water.

"There, that should help" Draco said leaning back against his seat.

"Well… I… um thanks" she felt absurd, why could she no longer speak in full sentences?

"Sure" Draco responded. Hermione settled into her seat, feeling warmth from the scarf around her neck, 'it must have some kind of spell on it' she thought. She made a mental note to go to the library and look up possible spells, just to make sure he wasn't jinxing her. They sat in silence as the carriage rolled on threw the storm. At last the cart stopped in from of the doors to the castle.

Hermione sat awkwardly unsure of what happened next. Draco looked at her and sighed

"Ok, here's the deal, you go in first, I'll wait a bit, that way no one will ever know" Hermione looked at him unsure what he meant. "So no one will know what?" she finally managed to say. He rolled his eyes "For the smartest girl in school you sure miss a lot of obvious things" he muttered. Hermione turned a brilliant shade of scarlet at that. She had heard the compliment before, but she never thought in she would ever hear a kind word come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. Much less one where he told her she was clever.

"Do you want to explain to your friends why you are coming in late, with me, sopping wet?" He continued, a smirk working its way to his lips.

"Oh, no I suppose not" she replied feeling foolish for being so dense, she reached up for the warm scarf wrapped around her neck and felt silly for feeling sad to give it back.

"Keep it" Hermione looked back at Draco, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Keep it, I don't need it, looks ridiculous on me anyways" Draco said shrugging.

"Oh, well… thanks" Hermione replied both happy to keep the warm scarf close to her, and thoroughly confused.

"Well, go on then" he said gesturing. She nodded and ran out into the rain and quickly threw the front doors. She stopped once inside and leaned against the heavy wood; her head was pounding, and feeling out of breath though it only took a few steps to get inside.

She felt dizzy, and her heart was racing erratically and she longed for her warm bed. She looked at her dripping robes, and made an attempt to smooth her hair and the wrinkled clothes. After a few minutes she gave up, she looked awful, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

She walked to the doors of the Great Hall and tried to open them quietly, of course the doors being old and heavy creaked and clattered as she stepped inside. She could feel the curious stares of the other students as she walked towards her table. She found Harry, Ron and Ginny and was thankful to see Ginny saved her a seat. She sat down as gracefully as possible in her soaked robes and tried to hold onto whatever dignity she had left.

"Hermione… what happened?" Ginny whispered looking Hermione up and down.

"Yeah you look awful" Ron chimed in, Hermione glared at him and he quickly looked back at his half eaten food as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Harry and Ginny stared at her their faces full of concern. Hermione picked up a biscuit, keenly aware that the other students were still watching her, carefully she buttered the biscuit and took a bite before turning to whisper back to Ginny.

"I…" what got knocked over and Draco came and helped, and we rode back here together? Not a chance she would ever admit that she thought to herself,

"…slipped" she muttered lamely. Harry looked at her, and she knew that he of all people would see threw her lie, but she would deal with that later. She just wanted to get through dinner and crawl into bed. Ginny looked at Harry, who knew better than to push Hermione, and shrugged at her.

"Really Ginny, I'm fine" Hermione said picking up her fork, she had no idea why they were still looking at her so strangely. She stabbed a bit of food onto her fork and was about to eat it when Ginny spoke up again.

"Ok, well we're glad you are alright… but… well" Ginny trailed off and glanced at Hermione's robes

"It was raining," Hermione replied quickly, of course they knew it was raining. Ginny stared at her until Hermione finally glanced down. There wrapped snuggly around her neck was the navy blue scarf.

She felt her face grow hot as she glanced up at Ginny who quirked an eyebrow at her, but let it go. Hermione didn't know what to say, even if she told the truth, no one would believe her. Just then the doors creaked open again and Hermione flinched as every head in the hall turned to see who had just walked in. Hermione didn't need to turn to look; she knew what she would find. Draco would be standing there sopping wet, just as she had not two minutes before. Her hand grazed the scarf as she placed her hands in her lap. She kept her head low and her eyes down as she heard Draco walk to his place at his table. A murmur stated among the students and Ginny and Harry turned to look at her, shock clear on their faces. In all her years at Hogwarts, in all of her life period, never had she wished to be invisible. But at that exact moment, as Ginny glanced at the scarf with a knowing look, she would have given anything to quietly disappear.


	4. Chapter Three: Books

**Chapter 3: Books**

The first week of school was unbearable, Hermione who normally couldn't wait for classes to start found herself dreading them. Rather, she dreaded her classmates, she was feeling uneasy, and nothing she did seemed to help. Rumors fluttered violently about the school, and it always seemed someone was talking about her wherever she went. People loved a good mystery and she was startled to find Draco and herself smack in the middle of one.

People felt the need to speculate over what had transpired on the first night. The night when she and Draco arrived late to dinner soaked to the bone. Draco's plan for a quiet entrance that no one would notice blew up in their faces, since _everyone_ seemed to observe that they were the only two students arriving late. The others analyzed the meaning of their tardiness to an annoying degree. Making up some of the craziest stories Hermione had ever heard and, being friends with Ron and Harry, she had heard a lot. People said everything, some claimed Draco trapped her and then attempted to kill Hermione (which she might add she somehow avoided by hopping on a passing threstal... a creature she couldn't even see, and flying safely to the castle) to an equally ridiculous idea that the two of them stayed back to snog one another in privacy. That was the rumor that annoyed her the most, as if she would want to stay behind with that annoying blond haired idiot for any reason, let alone to kiss the mouth that said so many hateful things to her over the years. The thought made her shudder.

Even Ginny thought that Hermione had been hexed into doing some dark deed for Draco. Of course Ginny had also noticed the scarf Hermione conveniently forgot to take off once she was inside the castle. Ginny hadn't stopped asking her about it since she saw it; it was now buried in her suitcase; out of sight, out of mind Hermione hoped. Ginny had all sorts of ideas about what it was, or what it meant, or even Hermione thought with a sigh what sort of love spell was put on it. Hermione ignored Ginny the rest of the day after she had shared that idea,

'Really,' Hermione thought suddenly feeling exhausted, 'kissing?' She would rather have to kiss one of Hagrids giant slugs than _ever _be kissed by Draco Malfoy.

* * *

He despised this, every minute of it, it was completely ridiculous! People just didn't know how to keep their big mouths shut. How to keep out of others peoples business. He swore that if he hadn't promised his father to be on his best behavior this year (which meant no getting sent to the headmasters office) he would have shut some mouths on his own, permanently.

Rumors flooded the halls of Hogwarts quicker than any toilet located in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. He had walked into the Great Hall the first night, sopping wet thanks to the mu- thanks to Hermione. 'And when did that happened,' he thought irritated, 'what was that about?' He used to call her every name in the book, and now? Now he could only think of her as Hermione, if anyone ever found that out… 'well no one could,' he thought bitterly.

He didn't understand it. She was the mutt, the punch line of all his jokes, after all she was nowhere close to being a pureblooded wizard, hell she didn't have a trace of wizard in her blood.

"I bet they were snogging" Draco's head snapped up as two Hufflepuffs rounded the corner, unaware that he sat just out of sight. "I mean did you see her face?" the boy continued. Draco felt his fists clench and struggled to suppress the urge to punch the boy's face.

"Yeah, I mean, I have _never_ seen her look like that before!" his female companion gushed, hanging onto every word of gossip.

Draco felt himself begin to grind his teeth and finally decided that tripping the boy would work just as well. Plus he could always claim it was an accident. His foot shot out before he even thought twice about it, and as he watched the boy, staring lovingly at the girl, met Draco's extended leg.

The boy fell quickly and landed hard on the concrete, Draco smiled at the satisfying sound the boys face made as it made contact with the pavement. The boy jumped up quickly, face red, and lip bleeding, his mouth and his pride obviously bruised. Draco couldn't help the smile that etched its way onto his face as the boy tried to brush off the girls attempts to care for his lip. As the two walked away Draco settled back against the cool stone wall.

'Serves him right' Draco thought adjusting his leg back on the ledge of the window he was sitting on. He had found the semi secluded area near the courtyard when he was in his third year, after being humiliated when Hermione punched him in the face in front of Crabbe and Goyle. It was one of the giant stain glass windows in the castle and it just so happened that it had a ledge just large enough for him to fit in comfortably enough.

"People actually think I would kiss that mud-"He closed his eyes in frustration "that Hermione" he muttered under his breath. 'I'd rather have 50 hippogriffs chase me threw the black forest and eat me alive' he thought. Sighing he leaned his head back; he liked this spot in the castle. No one noticed it, even after all these years, he could sit and watch and listen to the people as they walked by. He sat in the shadows of the window enjoying the silence. That is until a group of first years walked by mumbling amongst themselves trying to figure out ways to tell if they too had been hexed. With one final glace at the courtyard he left his spot, hoping to find solitude somewhere else.

* * *

Since the rumors had started Hermione found herself pouring over books in the library, some that she had never read before. She had gathered her favorite books of spells and jinxes and even some that the little old librarian had recommended and set off to work. Curled up in her favorite overstuffed maroon armchair in the far back of the library, Hermione spread her collection of books around her and started to read.

She pursued the pages of the spells she already knew and thoroughly read the ones that she didn't recognize. She was a bit nervous; the spells she didn't know more often than not contained dark magic, something that she was not used to. The spells often used complicated magic, and the cures for them were far and few. Yet, each time she came across one of the dark spells she found herself breathing a sigh of relief as some part of the spell didn't add up. But, she couldn't help feeling uncertain each time she discounted another spell. As the pages dwindled she wondered what was causing her to feel, whatever it was that she felt ever since Draco touched her cheek.

* * *

He was walking the halls at random, not caring where he ended up, all that he wanted was some peace and quiet. Rounding the corner he narrowly avoided a student carrying a towering stack of books. "Watch it!" he muttered, halfheartedly, for the thought then occurred to him; the library! Hadn't he thought of that before he even left Kings Cross? A place he might find solitude, a place no one would ever look for him. He turned sharply on his heel, walking past the same student who was starting to slow under the weight of books, and headed towards the library.

* * *

By the end of the week Hermione felt that she had read every book ever written on spells. She searched for spells that bewitched someone with a touch, or she grimaced thinking of Ginny's idea, a hex. She had found two possibilities, but one left the user of the spell covered in purple boils for two weeks, while the other caused the recipient of the spell to break out in song whenever the other person was near. After discounting both of those spells (but hoping still that Draco might be covered in boils) Hermione double checked the stack of books, looking for anything at all to explain her feelings.

Looking at all the books around her Hermione felt a sense of betrayal, the one thing that she could count on to always prove her right, lay stacked all around her, proving her dead wrong. Her books, her wonderful books gave her no spell, jinx, hex or hoax, _nothing_, that explained the way she felt.

Feeling foolish and rejected Hermione surveyed the stacks one last time and with a sigh stood. She gathered her things and grabbed her bag. She thanked the librarian for her help, and felt awful when she watched the little woman's smile fade as she saw the stacks of books Hermione had left behind. Throwing an apologetic smile at the librarian, who mumbled something about not getting paid enough for the job as she got up to sort out the mess.

Hermione turned to leave, but instead she found herself on the ground, her bag sliding across the floor spilling its contents as it did. She groaned looking at the various items that had fallen from her bag. 'Since when have I ever been clumsy?' She thought as she quietly got on her hands and knees and went to grab her belongings. She reached back for her bag with one hand as she moved to grab her lip gloss and was startled when she found a hand, where her bag should have been. Turning quickly she felt her breath catch in her throat. Standing over her was Draco, his eyebrows raised, a smile playing across his lips. He handed her the bag he had picked up and muttered "sorry about that" before he proceeded to get down next to her and reach for some of the change that had fallen out of her wallet. She stared at him in disbelief, was he actually helping her? Out in public? She didn't know what to make of it.

Then she realized as she grabbed her compact mirror that she was not breaking out into show tunes just because Draco was near. She mentally crossed that curse off her list and silently hoped he was covered in boils. Draco turned back to her his hand full of change. He paused looking at her still rooted to the same spot on the floor; he let out a small chuckle.

"Well then, you can get the rest than if you want" he said dropping the change into the open bag.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed quickly, causing Draco to look surprised for once, "What I meant was, thank you" she said swiftly

"Well, if you had just watched where you were going, then I wouldn't have to be doing this would I?" he replied. Hermione felt her cheeks flush, his mood swings were throwing her off guard. One moment he was kind, the next she saw the Draco she had always known, the one she knew was still underneath this strange new nice facade.

"Right, sorry" she mumbled reaching for the velvet book her mother gave her noticing with some disappointment that Draco's skin was flawless as usual, no purple boils anywhere to be seen. She now had no spells or curses left she realized feeling even worse than she had moments before.

"What book is that?" she turned back her thoughts interrupted

"What?" she asked feeling confused at Draco's question. She hated her inability to understand anything when it came to this odd new Draco.

"What is that?" he asked turning the book over gently in her hands so he could see the cover.

"_Young in Love_?"he snorted "a romance novel? I never thought you would read something like that"

"My mother gave it to me," Hermione replied feeling uncertain once again, "I haven't read it yet" she mumbled unsure of how to react to anything Draco said.

"Right, well, enjoy" he said with a smirk. He dropped his hand from the book and turned towards the stack of books.

'Now where to sit?' he thought wanting to disappear from the world for a while. He wandered off as Hermione stood up staring in disbelief at the boy that had never cared for anyone but himself, and wondered what, if anything had happened to him. Clutching her book, she turned, and knew what she had to do. She hurried off to her room, thinking of the box still buried in her suitcase, the one her father had given her, the one that in all the commotion she had forgotten to open. She thought eagerly now about the mysteries that lay hidden in the pages of her book mysteries that had nothing to do with her or Draco.

* * *

AN: please please comment! They mean so much to me! Also feel free to check me out on Youtube or Twitter, I am Flutteralways in both locations. I apologize for the links not working, I forgot that FF doesn't let you post links to outside websites. So if you want to see the vid that started this look up on youtube: Come Back to Me by Flutteralways.

Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Chapter Four: Rumors

Chapter 4

The person he was trying to avoid was of course the one person he was bound to bump into, literally.

He felt somewhat silly, he had been so excited to get away from everyone. _Especially_ her. He was so consumed with the urge to get away that he didn't even notice Hermione as he entered the library. The two of them walked right into each other, 'no' he thought, he didn't walk into her, he ploughed through her, knocking her over and sending her bag across the floor.

He had stood there for a moment, pondering whether he should leave her there or not, he _did not_ need more rumors. But as he watched, Hermione shook her head and mumbled something about not being clumsy and he felt himself relax.

He didn't understand it, these things he was feeling. Yet, he knew this was not the place to analyze his thoughts right there in front of the others, let alone in front of Hermione. Shaking his head he reached down and picked up the silver bag she dropped and went to hand it to Hermione. He laughed quietly when he saw she was paying no attention to him, and he wondered again if he should just leave, she would never even know he was the one who walked into her.

As the thought about escaping entered his mind, he felt something close around his hand. It was warm and soft… so soft. He lost his train of thought, no longer feeling the urge to run, he looked down at his hand. He was surprised to see Hermione's hand covering his own. His heart raced unnaturally and he felt foolish for noticing the way her hand felt against his. He felt panicked. Hermione turned slowly a look of shock spreading across her face. She looked at his hand in hers, and he realized that she had no idea what she had grabbed. Unsure of what to do now that she was staring at him he mumbled:

"Sorry about that" he mentally kicked himself for his stupid comment. He looked at the mess and bent down on the floor next to her and went to reach for some of the change that was lying scattered.

Muggle money he thought with a smirk. He wondered at that moment what his father would think if he saw Draco now, helping a mud- helping a muggle, Draco paused angry again that he couldn't call her a mudblood anymore. He thought with a start, what if his father found out about the night they were alone in the carriage. He felt his face flush at the thought; _nothing even happened _he told himself fiercely. These damn rumors were starting to get to him now too.

Turning he found Hermione rooted to the floor where he had left her. He couldn't help it he laughed quietly,

"Well then, you can get the rest than if you want" he told her dropping the money into her open bag. He turned to leave feeling foolish for helping.

"No" he stopped mid step, she didn't want him to leave, and he felt the weird feeling creep back into his chest. He turned back and looked at her in shock; she stared at him uncertainly then whispered "what I meant was thank you"

She thanked him, he knocked her down, and now she was thanking him for it. It was ridiculous, he was so thrown by her reaction that he ended up saying something rude about her not paying attention; he picked up a few other items before noticing she clutched a book.

It was pretty, nothing he had ever seen, and looked like it had never been read let alone abused by the cretins in this school. Draco paused, it looked like it was covered in velvet.

He asked her what it was, when she looked back confused he reached out before thinking to turn the book over in her hands. Young in Love, he laughed at the title, what was Granger doing reading a romance novel. Granted, he didn't know her well, but he doubted she would ever read one of those trashy books. She told him her mother had given it to her, and she hadn't read it. Didn't surprise him, she probably wasn't even interested in it.

Hermione left at that point speeding out of sight as Draco stood up near the middle of the library. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It smelled of old leather books and well worn pages. Silently he wondered why he didn't spend more time there over the years. It was quiet and warm, and it felt comfortable, like hot chocolate after playing Quidditch all day out in the snow. There were students working together in hushed voices nearby and he was relieved when he realized that none of them were talking about him or Hermione. They didn't even mention hexes while he stood there. He relaxed feeling relieved that no one was talking about the first night.

Then, Draco noticed a different smell; it was fruity and overpowering. Draco couldn't help rolling his eyes under his still closed lids. He recognized Pansy's perfume, he never used to mind it, but today the smell was all wrong.

"What the hell was that about?" her voice was shrill; clearly she was struggling not to scream. Draco felt his body tense, 'really? Her to?' he thought turning slowly to find Pansy fuming her face red.

"The mudblood?" she shrieked, apparently no longer caring that they were in the library

"That filthy mudblood is what you've been thinking about!" she continued, Draco felt the eyes of the other students wander towards him and Pansy.

"Pansy, I don't know what you are talking about" Draco said, his voice cold and low

"Don't you dare try-

"Pansy, we're in the bloody library, shut up! Please!" Draco hissed

"What!" she yelled even louder. Draco groaned as he noticed that the library had gone silent, all eyes were now focused on the two of them.

"Something happened with her! That night you were late! I shouldn't have left you alone with her!"

"Pansy, stop"

"No! I know something is going on. I know you are hiding something Draco Malfoy!" she screamed before storming out of the library knocking a student over in the process. Draco grabbed his hair and pulled fighting the urge to scream back at her. He turned quickly and watched as everyone averted their eyes back to their work. No one spoke anymore, and the library remained silent.

'Great, just what I needed' Draco thought dropping his hands 'thanks for fueling the damn fire Pansy'

* * *

Hermione had only paused for a moment when she left the library; she didn't know what happened, or what she was feeling. It was strange; Draco had been nice to her two times within the last week. When he hadn't been nice to her at all in the past… well, any year, she thought. She was about to leave for the Gryffindor common room when she suddenly heard Pansy Parkinson start to yell.

She didn't truly didn't care, that is until she heard her scream about the "filthy mudblood". Hermione froze in her tracks and leaned against the cold stone wall, knowing all too well that Pansy meant her. Pansy said that Draco had been thinking about someone, and Hermione felt startled when she claimed it was she who had occupied Draco's thoughts. Draco answered her quietly and Hermione wondered what he had said. It was obviously not what Pansy had wanted to hear because she started to scream. She shouted that she shouldn't have left him alone with her on the platform, and claimed that something had happened between her and Draco when she had left them.

Feeling worn out Hermione decided to leave before she wound up in the middle of another rumor. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Especially Pansy, with her luck she would wind up on the floor again. Holding her bag close to her she turned and walked away, just before Pansy stalked out of the library, taking out a student who stood inches away from Hermione in the process.

* * *

He turned and walked towards a section of the library that still looked somewhat deserted. He couldn't believe Pansy would say something so stupid. Actually, he could, rather he never thought that he would have an argument with Pansy about him being kind to a mudblood. He walked down the left side of the library away from the others. Looking up and down he finally saw what he was looking for.

Books towered around an overstuffed armchair, 'perfect' he thought turning towards the chair. It looked cozy, and was far away from the others. Far enough that he couldn't hear the others talk of what had just transpired. Suddenly a head popped up Draco jumped but he recognized the librarian.

"Give me a minute dear, let me move these onto the cart to be put back"

"No!" Draco said quickly "I mean, it's alright. I um…" he stalled looking back and forth "I wanted to look through some of these" he replied finally. He grabbed the book on the top and turned back to the woman

"See!" he exclaimed plastering a fake smile on his face. He flipped to a random page. He cringed when he saw a wizard lying writhing in pain covered in a pasty blue cream. Draco forced a smile, though he was sure it looked more like a constipated trolls face than a smile; the woman glanced from the open page, back to Draco before shrugging.

"Less work for me to do now" she muttered turning and vanishing back into the isle.

Draco tossed the book aside and fell into the chair. It was soft, and the chair was still warm, like someone had just left it. He shrugged, all he cared about was that from the chair he couldn't see anyone, and better yet, unless they were looking for him, no one would notice Draco.

He settled back into the chair and let himself relax, the chair smelled like lilac and mint and the combination was comforting, relaxing even. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet smell, and feeling happy to finally be all alone.

* * *

Hermione walked quickly and with purpose towards the Gryffindor common room. She wanted nothing more than to get to her room and lock the door behind her. Her mind was reeling from her encounter with Draco, she didn't know what to make of it. And then there was Pansy, how she wished she could have heard everything she and Draco said, none of it made sense. Was Draco just being nice to add to the rumors? No she thought, he sounded pretty pissed at Pansy. 'Plus why would he want to be involved in a rumor concerning her?' Hermione thought. She sighed, rounding the corner and bumped into Harry who was walking with his broom towards the Quidditch field.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said flustered, she really didn't want to talk to anyone, not like this, not when her head was spinning.

"Hermione, hey! Where have you been all day?" Harry asked shifting his broom in his hand

"Oh, I was at the library," Hermione said quickly "just doing some reading" she added shrugging

"Right…" Harry looked Hermione in the eye for a moment, quietly looking for a sign of what was wrong

"Is everything ok Hermione?" he finally asked "You've seemed a little off since… well since you got to Hogwarts" Harry's voice was full of concern and Hermione had to glance away

"Yeah" she spoke quietly, carefully "I'm fine, just a lot going on, you know"

"Hermione, you know that you can talk to me right?" Harry replied lifting her chin with the end of his broom so that she looked into his eyes. He didn't have to say anything else, she knew what he meant, _all_ of what he meant. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes,

"I'm fine Harry," she smiled halfheartedly "but thank you" Harry slowly moved the broom back to his side.

"Right, sure thing,"

"I'm just going to go back… to my room… read a little" Hermione lifted her book slightly. Harry nodded knowing not to push her any more

"Ok then, but if you're not at dinner on time I'm sending Ginny in after you!" he said with a smile. Hermione looked at Harry quizzically

"I mean… I'm going to send in one of the girls" he covered quickly, his face turning a shade redder than his Quidditch robes. Hermione nodded, and Harry started walking again.

"Oh, Harry" she called a moment later, Harry turned to look at her. Hermione walked slowly back towards her best friend and looked down at her hands. She gathered her thoughts and looked into his green eyes.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course Hermione" his voice was genuine. Hermione sighed then spoke;

"You and Ginny… well, you both have to get over this… this shy thing you have going on, and just tell each other how you feel"

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Harry sputtered

"Harry, I'm your best friend, I see the way she looks at you" Hermione continued swallowing thickly before continuing

"What I mean is that… no girl wants to be left wondering… if the guy she likes… likes her too" she said feeling the tears again. She glanced at her hands still holding her book; she didn't want Harry to see her get upset, not now.

_Ron_, she thought bitterly, _was this really about Ron, right now? Here_? He and that stupid Lavender Brown had been talking in the halls ever since they got to school and Hermione had just about had enough of it.

The way he looked at Lavender, it was the way that she had longed for him to look at her. But he never did, she grimaced, and he probably never would she thought feeling a tear slip from her eye. She felt Harry's arms wrap slowly around her and she leaned against him as he hugged her. Sniffling Hermione spoke softly

"And I see the way you look at her." Hermione managed to squeak out, her voice breaking as a sob escaped her.

"I'm sorry Hermione" Harry said leaning his head against her's and rubbing her back. Hermione sniffled and shrugged against Harry

"S'ok, it's not your fault" she whispered into his chest. He hugged her tighter,

"I know, but I hate to see you hurt, especially because Ron has got fewer emotions than a toad" Harry said with a smile in his voice. Hermione couldn't help the quick laugh that slipped out; she smiled thru her tears and hugged Harry back.

"Thanks Harry" she said as he stepped back

"No, thank you" he said with a look of determination. "I'll talk to Ginny, like you said" he added. She smiled at him and nodded,

"Good," she said squeezing his shoulder, "you won't be sorry" she gave Harry a reassuring smile and with that turned and hurried the rest of the way up the stairs. Grateful that she didn't see anyone else.

Closing her door behind her she sank into her bed and let the tears fall.

_He's a git_, Hermione thought, _how could Ron never have noticed? _

_

* * *

_

Draco sat in the chair and began to look through some of the books that were left scattered around him. They were all books of spells, and potions. He was looking through the fifth book when it finally hit him.

_She_ had been here; these were books _she _was looking at. Then he realized with a start, she was looking at these books because she thought he might have hexed her.

He threw the book he was holding in frustration, it crashed into a stack of books which proceeded to sway and then fall. He didn't care if it was loud, he didn't care if he made a mess. She thought he had hexed her, how could she? He paused leaning back, hands on his face, as he realized a better question is why wouldn't she have thought that?

When had he ever said a nice word to her? When had he ever shown kindness or compassion to her or any of her… friends? Hell he didn't know the first thing about her, other than what everyone knew. She was a brilliant witch, a muggle born, incredibly clever and irritatingly cute. He paused, and shook his head_,_

_I mean she's irritating_. He thought correcting himself, _right_? He growled in anger. Why didn't he know what he was feeling anymore?

He stood up from the chair and began to pace.

_It's all because you decided to be nice_ he thought to himself

No, this isn't about that night

_Then what is it about?_

It's about the way she looked in my scarf, it was the way she looked with mud on her cheek – cute not silly, the way her hair frizzed around her face because of the rain, the way she sat in the carriage with him, the way she had shuddered when he had touched her cheek. He stopped walking and looked at his right hand, the one that she had held earlier by accident.

"This is nonsense!" he mumbled, "doesn't make a lick of sense" he turned back towards the chair and froze. Poking out of the cushion of the chair was a purple mitten, one he realized that he had seen not an hour ago on the floor of the library; one that he knew had a match in Hermione Granger's purse.

* * *

Her tears had stopped and Hermione felt a bit better, she reached under her bed and grabbed her truck and heaved it up next to her. She opened up the pocket where the silver package from her dad lay still tucked inside her travel bag. She was excited to see what he had gotten her, and her curiosity was peaked once again by the book that lay unopened next to her.

She moved her extra robes out of the way and reached under them. She felt fabric and pulled it out thinking it was her bag. What she found though wasn't hers; in fact she didn't own anything like it. She paused and turned it over in her hands. It was soft and thick, and warm.

It was _his_, she thought quietly, from the night in the carriage. She turned the navy scarf over forgetting that she had stuffed it in her truck after the first night. It was beautifully made, and she couldn't help but wonder why Draco didn't want it. She opened it up in front of her and noticed in the corner carefully stitched in silver the initials D.M.

* * *

He picked up the mitten, it was small in his hands. He turned it over and smiled. On the top there was an owl stitched carefully . It was white and had a golden tan face. It was surprisingly pretty, not gaudy like some hand made things he had seen. In fact, it was pretty, in an odd kind of way.

Draco traced over the careful stitches and imagined Hermione sitting in her house making the owl by hand. He sighed, what was he doing? Thinking about the muggle-born, his father would be furi- he stopped short, his father would be mad naturally, but what about how he felt? He thought for a minute touching the fingers of the glove, did he have any reason to believe that Hermione was anything other than a fantastic witch? Did it matter to him that her blood was not pure?

He thought for a moment, she was certainly better with spells than Pansy, and Pansy was a pureblood.  
Maybe, Draco thought looking back at the blue eyes of the spotted owl, maybe there wasn't anything wrong with being raised as a muggle. Maybe he thought, it made you appreciate all the little things even more.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, I would really appreciate comments, I see people are reading the story, I would love to know what you think!

Thanks so much to the people who comment, both here and in emails. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	6. Chapter Five: Letters

Chapter Five: Letters

Draco spent the rest of the day hiding, well that wasn't completely true, he had actually spent most of the day pacing. Back and forth he wandered amongst the stacks of library books. He kept trying to find something to read, anything, but nothing would hold his attention.

_Well… that was a lie_, he thought. Something held his attention a little to well. _Rather someone_, he thought. The person who's hand belonged inside the glove that he couldn't seem to put down. Someone who held his hand by accident, someone who he could not stop thinking about.

* * *

Hermione sat in her bed and leaned against the headboard. After accidentally grabbing Draco's scarf she had found the bag she was looking for and pulled out the silver wrapped box. She turned it over and pulled a note off the top. She recognized her father's careful handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_By now I'm sure you have settled into your room and are wondering what your mom and I have picked out for you. Well I have a bit of a surprise; this present is just from me, that's right! Your mom has something else for you._

Hermione paused and wondered what present her mother had for her; she hadn't given Hermione anything at the train station except - her eyes darted to the book sitting next to her perched on top of the navy scarf and quickly read on:

_I don't know if you have looked through your mother's gift yet, but I'm sure you will love it. Mom's gift is, well it's pretty special to say the least. I just hope that what I picked out will be something that you really like (I am a bit unsure sometimes with you 'Mione). You are a young lady now, not a little girl and sometimes I have a hard time remembering that. But now is not the time for mushy letters from your father._

_Besides your present I wanted to tell you that your mother and I want to host a holiday party for you and your friends. Keep in mind we don't just mean a short party and then everyone goes home; no, we would like to host your friends for winter break. It is so nice that Ron's family is always so willing to have you and Harry over. We know it won't be as magical, but we would love to have you and your friends, all of them, come to our home for the holidays. The Weasleys already said that Ginny and Ron can come, if you would like, they even said Fred and George might stop by if they can get a little time off from the shop. We didn't know who to contact about Harry, but he is welcome of course. As are any of your other friends. We hope to see you all soon!_

_And I hope you enjoy your present_

_Love you 'Mione_

_Dad_

Hermione read over the letter again. A holiday party! She had always wanted to have one when she was younger. Her first few years at Hogwarts always found her and her friends going their separate ways for the holidays, and she had always felt lonely without them to talk to. That's not to suggest that being home wasn't nice, but she missed the others. She loved spending holidays with the Weasleys and Harry, but having them come to her house, well it would be the first time. Hermione felt her spirits soar instantly, who cares what nasty things people said about her about Draco, in a few months she would be going back to her home with all of her friends. Now she just had to ask them. She knew Harry would be so excited, it isn't often he got to spend time with a kind muggle family, and she figured that Ginny would come as well. Silently she hoped to herself; that Ron would miss the train.

She pushed her anger at Ron aside, she had a present to open, and even though her father wasn't sure, she knew it would be brilliant. She put the note on top of the book and picked up the silver package. Carefully she unwrapped it inside was a white box. Curious she lifted the lid. She looked at the two objects inside and felt her eyes brim with tears. She smiled looking at the items and thought that her father knew her perfectly.

* * *

Draco had stopped his pacing and wandered back to the chair in the library. He found himself wondering what Pansy was saying to the others, or if she had gone off somewhere to sulk. Part of him wanted to stay in the library for the rest of the term. He ran his hands over the arms of the chair, he knew he had to get back to the Slytherin common room or else his absence would only add to the rumors that he was off somewhere snogging Hermione.

He found himself shuddering at the thought. Though he realized with a start he didn't know if it was out of disgust or because he was curious about kissing Herm-

"No!" he said out loud, interrupting the thought before it could finish. He would not think about kissing those soft pretty lips.

"Damn it!" Draco yelled knocking over the closest stack of books. He leaned forward in the chair and put his head in his hands. What was happening to him? Why couldn't he stop thinking about Hermione? He opened his eyes, head still resting on the palms of his hands and paused. Sitting on the floor in front of him was the mitten, the owl staring up at him. He sighed and picked up the glove and held it tightly, then as he held the glove he knew he had to get out of the library; he had to get away from the sweet smell lingering on the chair. That was the reason, he thought as he stood, that he had bothered to stay so long.

* * *

Hermione carefully took her present out and put it on. She smiled looking at her reflection in the mirror. She reached up and gently touched the heart shaped locket that now resided around her neck. The necklace was solid gold, and beautifully crafted. It was perfect. The front had a carefully engraved "H" written in flowing script. The inside opened to reveal not a picture of her parents as she originally thought, but a picture of herself, when she much was younger. She realized after looking at it for a moment that it was taken on her 10th birthday. The birthday before she found out that she was a witch. The other side was empty, but Hermione didn't mind that, she was too occupied with the thought of the party.

Hermione reached back in and pulled out the small square. It was also gold, though only in color. To someone in the wizarding world it would have looked like a square Snitch. To Hermione it was something she had wanted for a long time. It was easy to magically create something similar, especially for a witch as skilled as she, but Hermione preferred the muggle kind and had been saving her money to buy one. She clipped the device to her shirt sleeve and turned back to her bed. The book lay unopened resting on top of the scarf, Hermione figured she could read it later; she really wanted to tell her friends about the holiday party.

The smile never leaving her face Hermione turned towards the door and left to find Harry, she wanted him to be the first to know. Feeling better than she had since she got to school she reached up and pushed play and walked out of her room.

* * *

Draco pushed the mitten further into his back pocket as he rounded the corner towards past the Great Hall. It was dinner time and he was relieved to find the hallways empty as he walked. His mind was overflowing with thoughts, and he relished the silence.

As he passed the corridor that led to the astronomy tower he paused, he swore he could hear someone talking in the stairwell that led to the top. He pondered entering to see who was there, but realized that it was probably not anyone he would want to talk to. He continued on his way and arrived at the common room uninterrupted a few minutes later.

"Callidum Serpentes" he muttered to the portrait who nodded before swinging open. He climbed through the portrait opening behind the picture and felt comforted that no one was in the common room. He hurried towards the stairs leading down to the boys' dormitory

_I just need some time to think _he assured himself his footsteps echoing off the stone walls, _some time alone to relax_. The common room was eerie when it was this quiet and he looked forward to closing the door behind him when he was in his room.

Suddenly there was another noise besides his own footsteps. He turned to look at the stairs he had just descended, something didn't feel right. The way the dark room echoed he couldn't tell where the noise came from. He took another cautious step forward still watching the stairs behind him for any sign of trouble, hand twitching over his wand. The sound stopped as quickly as it started. Draco shook his head, _I am losing my mind_, he thought turning.

"Where have you been?" Draco didn't know which startled him more the shrill voice breaking the silence or the slap across the face he received. He turned his head slowly towards the sound. Pansy was standing in front of him eyes puffy and red; he could tell she had been crying. Draco reached up and touched his jaw where she had struck him, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Who are you my mother?" he asked coldly before trying to move past her. His answer was met by another slap. Quickly he turned to face Pansy, he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall behind her. He pinned her to the wall, forcing her to stand still and keeping his face from receiving any more abuse,

"Now listen here Pans, I don't have to explain anything to you, do you understand me?" he hissed his eyes cold and menacing. Pansy sniffled and shrugged her shoulders

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" she said glaring at Draco for a moment before looking away.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Draco continued, Pansy shrugged again

"Damn it Pansy answer me!" Draco was all but screaming now as he shoved her away from him. She stood on the stair above him her eyes became distant and Draco instantly felt uncertain, he had never seen her like this.

"You really should think about what you are doing Draco" she said her eyes lifeless and pale, her voice sounded empty, she carefully avoided his gaze.

"Your father wouldn't be happy that you're hanging around with the mudblood." Draco paused debating whether or not he should tell her that nothing happened

"And neither would Snape" Pansy finished. Draco's head snapped up, _Snape?_ he thought, _what the bloody hell did he have to do with anything? _Draco was truly at a loss as to how to answer, finally he replied

"I can decide for myself who I want to be around" Pansy lifted her head and looked at Draco's chest, he could feel the anger radiating from her and wondered what reason she had to be so mad.

"Fine, we'll see" she replied coldly as she glanced up, not breaking eye contact for a moment before turning away. Draco was confused her eyes were almost a white hazel color. Draco opened his mouth to say something but Pansy let out a sigh before reaching up to rub her eyes, she sniffled again and wiped at her nose, when she dropped her hands her eyes were her normal vibrant brown again. Draco stared at her; now he was sure he was seeing things.

"I'm going to dinner," Pansy stated matter of factly. Draco nodded dumbstruck by what had just transpired. Pansy turned and flitted up the stairs. Draco stood a moment longer before continuing to his room.

He closed the door behind him and collapsed face first on his bed. He pondered what happened with Pansy _it was probably just some girl thing_ he thought, _yeah like when mom yells at dad about the mess in the house when really she's pissed he doesn't want to go out with her_. He had seen his mother act like that on more than one occasion.

Girls… how irritating. He rolled over and could feel the mitten in his back pocket. Reaching back he pulled it out and looked at the owl "stupid girls" he muttered as he dropped the glove on his chest

* * *

Hermione arrived at the Quidditch field and spotted Harry right away. He was practicing with the team and looking utterly annoyed. She smiled as she watching him yell at Ron who had let another point get scored since he was looking at the stands and not the game. Rolling her eyes she walked up the stairs to sit and wait for Harry to finish. When she reached the top of the stairs she paused, sitting in the stands was Lavender Brown and her little sister Emma.

Hermione felt the smile leave her face, no wonder Ron wasn't paying attention she thought. She considered leaving when Emma turned and spotted her smiling she started to wave.

"Hermione come sit with us!" the third year Gryffindor yelled. Hermione smiled at her, Emma was nothing like her sister, she was kind and sweet, not to mention incredibly bright, it was no surprise to Hermione when she was sorted into Gryffindor, though it seemed to be a shock to Lavender. Hermione wandered over to the two girls and sat down. Emma scooted away from Lavender, who was paying very little attention to her anyway; she kept staring at Ron giggling. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"She's stupid" Hermione turned her attention away from Lavender and watched as Emma played with a loose strand of her curly hair.  
"How so?" Hermione asked trying not to smile

"She is so in love with that dumb Ron Weasley," Emma said absentmindedly flicking the curl over her shoulder. Hermione winced but found herself nodding,

"I know" Hermione replied trying not to sound sad. Emma looked up at her,

"I'm sorry" she said blushing "I know you and he are mates and all, I didn't mean to insult you!" Hermione looked back at Emma and burst out laughing.

"You didn't insult _me_" She said giving the girl a quick hug. "I was laughing because I agree with you, he is pretty stupid isn't he" she added scrunching her face, Emma's eyes brightened.

"So what are you doing here" She asked looking up at Hermione

"Oh, um… well" Hermione paused, she didn't want to be rude, but she really didn't feel like having to invite Lavender to her house. Emma she wouldn't mind, but Lavender… Emma watched Hermione as she stalled looking for the right words, finally she interrupted

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me" she said shrugging "Lav says I'm annoying" Hermione looked at the girl and felt her fondness for her increase ten-fold.

"No you're not" Hermione said earnestly "I just had to ask Harry something is all."

"Oh…" Hermione looked at Emma who was fiddling with her hands.

"Something wrong?"

"Well it's just… I heard him talking to Ginny before… and I think he may like her… he said he wanted to talk to her in private later…" She trailed. Hermione turned scarlet.

"Oh- OH no! No Emma I didn't mean anything like that" Hermione said startled by the thought "It's just that… well" Hermione looked at Emma who was starting to look confused.

"Here's the thing Em, but you have to promise it's just between us ok?" Emma nodded quickly and leaned in closer towards Hermione "my parents are hosting a holiday party this year, and I wanted to see if Harry and Ginny wanted to come"

"A party!" Emma squealed quietly "Oh I love parties! What sort of things are you planning on doing? Are you going to give presents and sweets?" Hermione paused

"Well, actually my parents are planning it, so I don't know what we are doing yet, I'm sure I could always give them some ideas though" Shouts and cheers could be heard from the field and the two girls turned back to see that Ron had finally blocked a shot which meant that practice was finally over. Lavender stood quickly and turned to where Emma had been sitting.  
"Emma let's go!" Lavender said exasperated at her younger sister. Hermione smiled sympathetically at the younger girl. Emma rolled her eyes before whispering

"Can we talk more about the party tonight? I can come by your room" Hermione looked at the girl, she was so eager to make friend, so eager to belong that she often reminded Hermione of herself at that age. She smiled and nodded.

"I would like that" she said as Lavender approached. Emma stood, Hermione looked at her before motioning to button her lips. Emma smiled and did the same. She turned and followed her sister and walked down the stairs together. Hermione stood as well only to see Harry approaching on his broom. He pulled up next to the stand and hopped off his Firebolt

"Hi Hermione, didn't see you here at first" he said cheeks red from the wind "Have you been here long?" Hermione shook her head.

"Just got here a little bit ago" Hermione glanced down at the field where Lavender had just run over to Ron. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Hermione that's beautiful" she turned to Harry and raised her eyebrow; Lavender gushing over Ron was beautiful? But Harry was pointing to her neck; Hermione glanced down at the locket.

"Oh, thanks. Dad picked it out for me" she said opening it. Harry looked at the picture and smiled.

"It's me on my 10th birthday" Hermione explained

"Ah, last year as a muggle" Harry said with a wink. Hermione laughed, out of all her friends Harry understood the her best. Neither one of them had known they were wizards until they turned 11.

"So Harry, listen, I got a letter from my parents, and I wanted to know if you… well if you wanted to come to our house for holiday break" Harry's face broke into a grin.

"You mean a muggle Christmas?" he asked his eyes lighting up. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yeah of course!" he said excitement clear in his voice. "I've never had a proper muggle Christmas before" Hermione smiled

"Great I will let my parents know in the post tomorrow" she said "oh and Harry let Ron know he is invited… Mom and Dad already talked to the Weasleys" Harry nodded,

"Should I give him the wrong date?" he asked seriously. Hermione looked at him, both serious before Harry cracked a smile and the two of them burst out laughing.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful and Hermione was eager to head back to her room. Ginny had also excitedly agreed to coming to Hermione's home for break. She couldn't wait to write her parents and tell them.

It was the first time since she had arrived that she had a peaceful meal. Probably because Draco didn't bother showing up.

She and Harry had spent most of dinner explaining to Ginny and the others how Hermione's iPod worked. They all took turns listening to the music that her dad had uploaded from her CD collection. Hermione smiled as her friends eyes lit up at the simple design of the device. Before dinner was over Ginny was asking Hermione if she would take her shopping over break so she could find an iPod for herself.

The three walked back to the common room together, Ron and Lavender were talking in the hall behind them. Once inside Harry and Ginny wandered over to the red couch in front of the ever burning fire. Hermione smiled and winked at Harry before excusing herself for the night.

She turned and left the two of them sitting together, silently hoping that Harry would be brave enough to finally tell Ginny the truth.

* * *

Draco left the boys dormitory long after everyone had turned in for the night. Truth was that despite a crazy day, he _was_ feeling a bit hungry. He wandered the dark halls of the castles, passing portraits whose inhabitants were snoring loudly. He just wanted a small snack, something to hold him over till the morning, maybe an apple. Turning the corner he saw two figures in by the window. The moon cast a pale glow on them. It was stupid Weasley and that girl with the flowery name who talked too much from Gryffindor. Draco stood in the shadows and watched the two. The girl seemed upset, _probably because Weasley hadn't turned into a werewolf when the moonlight fell on him_ Draco thought with a sneer.

"Why won't you tell me what she was talking about!" the girl whined.

"Cause Lav, Hermione asked me and Harry, it's no big deal I promise"

"If it wasn't a big deal you would just tell me what she said" she crossed her arms and pouted. "Even Emma won't tell me anything, and she was talking to her during Quidditch practice today."

Draco bit back the urge to laugh. He slipped into the Great Hall and walked to a table, magically a plate full of apples appeared. He grabbed a green one before turning back to leave. He paused, the two were still talking.

"It's only a party Lavender!" Ron said irritated "it's not like I'm staying there all break."

"If it's only a party then why wasn't I invited?"  
"Well, Hermione doesn't know you so well" he said shrugging before quickly adding "but don't worry I really want to spend part of the holiday with you" She smiled at him sweetly and threw her arms around him.

"That's my Won-Won" Draco almost chocked on the piece of apple in his mouth '_won-won_?' oh he would most certainly remember that! The two of them took a step back neither knowing how to say goodnight. Draco bit another piece of apple, this was interesting he thought, what a strange couple, always thought Weasley would end up with Granger, _even I could tell that Hermione had liked him at some point_, though Draco realized as he took another bite, _Weasley_ _was obviously to thick to realize that_.

"K' well, g'night" Ron said smiling. Just then Lavender grabbed Ron in a tight embrace and kissed him full on the lips. Draco raised his eyebrows, well this was an odd turn of events, did Hermione know about this? Did she still like the Weasley boy? He turned away from the couple as they continued to kiss. He pondered what to do. Granted he just got a great amount of material to tease Weasley about, but suddenly he didn't want to, at least not in front of Hermione. Somehow he had a feeling she was the last person who wanted to know about the late night snog Draco just witnessed. Walking back apple in hand he found his thoughts wander to his own relationships. He hadn't had a real girlfriend, sure he and Pansy were close, and they had kissed when they were third years, but it was nothing. Certainly nothing that he cared to do again. He pondered what it would be like, to kiss someone with as much passion as he just witnessed. He didn't know what that must feel like, but he knew he wanted to find out. Soon.

* * *

Hermione sat in her pajamas waiting for Emma to come by her room. She was laying across her bed and pulled Draco's scarf out from under her book, she turned it over in her hands. She lifted it to her face, it was warm still, and is smelled like Draco, she found herself getting lost in the smell, it was musky and light all at once. She shook her head at herself, then quickly took the scarf and stuffed it in her nightstand. She didn't want to spend time thinking about _him_. She was already confused enough. She rolled on her side and picked up the book. She held it for a few moments before opening it to the first page. She smiled recognizing her mother's handwriting on the inside cover of the book.

_Hermione,_

_Were you surprised by Daddy's gift? I will have you know he was agonizing over whether you would like it or not. I knew you would, but sometimes I like to make your father work a little. Oh my dear little girl. So like Daddy said, you are growing fast and I thought you might be old enough for this book. It is very special, in fact it is one of a kind! Well I don't know if you have figured it out yet, but 'Mione, this is a book… that I wrote._

Hermione stared at the last sentence before she looked back at the cover of the book, she flipped to the first page and then back to the cover. Her mother? Her mother wrote a love story? And she wanted to share it with her? Hermione wasn't sure what to make of it, but knew that if her mom had given it to her it must mean something important.

_Well, actually it's a book that Nana and I wrote together, many years ago, when you were still a little girl. Nana was so sick at that point, and she had so many things that she wanted to share with you but you were too young to understand. She was so worried you would never know all of the things she wanted to tell you. That's when I suggested she write down what she wanted you to know._

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. Her Nana was her mother's mother, and had passed away during her second year at Hogwarts. She held the book tighter in her hands, suddenly looking forward to reading what was inside.

_The first few chapters are things Nana wrote especially for you, oh and the title, Nana was so proud of the title. Since she never finished the book I took over and wrote in some of the things I have learned over the years. I hope that it will help you now and in the future as you learn the complex idea that is love._

Hermione paused, love. It _was_ a book about love. She didn't know if she should be honored her mother thought she was old enough to talk about these things with her, or insulted that her mom thought that she needed help in her love life. Her thoughts flashed to Ron and Lavender and she sighed, maybe she did. She wondered how moms always seemed to know what to say, and when.

_So 'Mione, read it when you can, read it when you are confused. And remember how much I love you, and how much Nana did to. I hope to see you and all your friends for the holidays_

_Love you so,_

_Mama_

Hermione turned the page slowly and saw a messy table of contents, there were topics, issues, and she laughed, an entire section devoted to dumb things boys had said or done to her mother, or Nana. The table of contents had various arrows and things written in the margins, like more ideas came to her mother as she wrote them. She flipped threw the pages and felt her heart skip a beat.

The story wasn't typed. It was hand written, and just like her mother said the first few chapters were written in her Nana's scratchy handwriting while the rest were in her mother's beautiful script. She looked quickly at some of the pages and realized with a start it was like a guide. A guide to boys. Hermione laughed, and wished she could hug her mother and her Nana right then. She could think of nothing that she needed more, than some magical tips on how to deal with stupid boys.

At that moment she heard a soft knock on her door. Smiling she put the book on her nightstand and went to open the door. Emma stood in her pajamas as well a huge smile on her face and a full plate of cookies in her hands.

"I made them special!" Emma said holding the tray out, "well, Katy helped" she said with a blush, Katy was one of the house elves who worked in the Hogwarts kitchen. Hermione smiled  
"They look great" she said holding the door open for the younger girl.

The two girls settled in on the bed and talked most of the night. First they talked about the party, then the holidays, and of course about boys. It was well past midnight before the two ran out of energy, and cookies. Emma thanked Hermione for telling her about the party, and for having her over to talk. She promised they could plan some special things for the party together another night.

Hermione smiled as she lay in bed, things were finally starting to turn around she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter Six: Stars

AN: Ok so I am adding this late, but I want to make sure everyone understands. This is like the first chapter, memories. Things will unfold in time. This is like a teaser for what is to come. A glimpse into the future (by looking to the past xD). The real events that are remembered here will play out in a later chapter. So don't worry! Just enjoy!

~Ryder28

-follow me on twitter: flutteralways

* * *

Chapter 6

The full moon appeared to rest on the horizon; morning was only an hour away. He had been unable to fall back asleep. He knew that if he did sleep the nightmare would return again. And he felt too tired to deal with the thoughts it brought with it. He sat down on the window sill and leaned his head out the window. A few stray clouds drifted lazily across the pre-dawn sky. Suddenly a star caught his eye. He felt a mixture of joy and sorrow as he gazed at it; he wasn't sure whether it was a sob or a laugh that finally escaped his mouth. But he felt the tears brim on his eyes ready to fall. A small sad smile began to form before quickly disappearing. He couldn't remember a time recently that he hadn't cried at least once, it was pathetic. _He_ was pathetic. But as he stared at the star he found his thoughts drifting back to a night, one so similar, but so very different.

"_So, it's…um…Aries?" he guessed looking up from the book in front of him. She pondered for a moment, trying to determine if he was answering her seriously. He gave a feeble shrug and she burst out laughing._

His eyes flew open, her laugh. It seemed to echo around the room, and though he felt foolish he couldn't stop himself from looking around, just to make sure she wasn't there. He sighed in frustration, of course she wasn't there, he was alone, always alone. He leaned back and closed his eyes allowing the memory to wash over him again.

_She visibly struggled to stop laughing; finally biting back a smile she shook her head, her brown curls bounced around her shoulders. God he loved that._

"_Fine smarty pants" he teased "what is it then?"_

"_It's Leo, see?" she pointed and he followed her movements, "He's the lion," she continued_

"_Oh well no wonder I don't know it!" he said faking shock, "a Slytherin wouldn't bother knowing where a Gryffindor constellation was" he joked reaching up and pulling gently on one of her curls, she didn't smile though. He let the curl bounce back to her cheek and watched her. She glanced down as he lay back on the cool grass. He looked back at her after a few moments of silence and laughed._

"_Aww, come on 'Mione" he said reaching up to her, he touched her cheek and gently turned her head so she was facing him. "You know I'm only joking" he told her quietly she hesitated a moment but nodded. He smiled at her reassuringly and pulled her so she was lying next to him. Her hair fell across his shoulder and he couldn't help but notice that it smelled like strawberries. It was utterly intoxicating. _

"_So, tell me what stars are out tonight" he said trying to ignore the sweet and slightly girly smell that emanated from her hair, it seemed to flow directly into his veins. _

"_Oh, well, obviously Leo is right there" she said pointing her voice was soft "and that one" she motioned a little further up "that one is Leo Minor"_

"_Little Lion" he murmured into her hair, he kissed the top of her head before he thought twice about it. She turned scarlet even in the dark_

"_Yeah, that's right" she said glancing at him quickly_

"_So, um… any snakes out tonight?" he asked nudging her gently, trying to make light of the situation though he too felt embarrassed _

"_No"_

"_Oh," he mumbled feeling silly again_

"_But there is one you may like" she continued. He looked up at the sky ready to watch her point out a shape that he himself couldn't see. But her hand reminded by her side. He glanced back at her, she looked unsure of herself_

"_What is it?" he asked gently, she looked over before staring back up at the sky, she fumbled over her words _

"_Well, it's just. I mean, it's one of my favorites" she paused. He was unsure of how to respond so he simply lay on the grass staring straight ahead and waited. He remained still as he felt her body shift next to him. His hands which had been folded on his chest were separated and he felt her small hand hold his. He felt his heart thud unnaturally, and he silently prayed that she wouldn't notice. Slowly, her hand holding his she raised them both towards the sky. _

"_Leo" she whispered as she moved their hands together tracing the pattern in the sky, he smiled at her, and he could see the lion now. _

"_Leo Minor" she continued moving their hands further._

"_And this" she said moving their hands inches from the lions "these here" she moved his hand and pointed out 12 stars that appeared to form an "S"_

"_That one" she said still holding his hand towards the pattern, "that one's a dragon"_

"_A dragon?" he replied, unsure why she had hesitated to tell him about that_

"_Yes, but it's better known to astronomers… as Draco," she said quietly, he looked at her quickly 'Draco?' he thought looking up again, it did indeed look like a dragon, and it appeared to be watching the two lions. _

"_It's silly" she said breaking his train of thought, she quickly let go of his hand and looked back at the constellation "but I always liked that one best as a little girl. Before I went to Hogwarts my dad and I used to look up at the stars every night in the summer and we always came out over Christmas break to see them, we would talk about the ones we saw at different times of the year. But I loved the idea of him," she said nodding towards the dragon "A great dragon, one who lives in a magical world, one who watched over others" He swallowed the lump in his throat and wished with all his might that he had protected her all those years instead of making fun of her. He propped himself up so he could look at her,_

"_I don't think it's silly at all" he whispered as his fingers intertwined with hers "I kind of like the idea of this strong dragon watching over the little lion" he paused "no, it's defiantly not silly at all." She met his eyes, and she smiled. He squeezed her hand and he felt himself smiling inside and out. He wished that he could stay in that moment forever, just he and his little lion._

He opened his eyes, his hands were joined together in front of him, and he felt the tears press against his eyes but he ignored them. He turned away from the first light of dawn peeking over the hills. The memory was just that, a memory, and no matter how hard he wished for it, he couldn't go back to that night. Her hand was not resting in his and he felt a new wave of dread wash over him as he realized he may never actually hold her hand again.


	8. Chapter Seven: Beetles

AN: I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter, school work sort of took over my life the last month and this chapter was a long time coming, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

* * *

Chapter 7: Beetles

The rumors were finally dissipating by the end of the week. At least the crazy rumors were. People seemed to realize that Hermione had not been turned into a death eater by Draco, and Draco wasn't being more pleasant… or pleasant at all- which was normal.

Hermione was thankful to have her iPod, it worked wonders for drowning out any rude whispers or comments that the Slytherins made when she walked by. Pansy was the worst, calling her ever name she could think of, but Hermione found that she honestly didn't care about Pansy being rude. She knew she only did it because she was feeling insecure since Draco had been nice to Hermione. Pansy obviously wasn't used to Draco being nice to anyone. As she thought of Draco she felt relieved that they hadn't run into one another, in fact the only time they saw each other was in the few classes they had together.

Even the classes were the same as usual, Draco paid her, and the professors, no mind, and she found herself intrigued once more by the lessons.

* * *

He wished he could make fun of her. He wished he could call her names, but he just couldn't. He was sitting in potions, but he couldn't focus on anything. Especially since Sluggy had taken over. Granted he found himself learning more from Professor Slughorn, but he found the class work to be much more difficult now that Snape wasn't teaching. He actually had to _do_ the homework he was assigned which normally meant he found himself staring blankly at a smoking cauldron. On more than one occasion he had been completely at a loss as to what he had done wrong. He sighed resting against his hand as Slughorn launched into another lecture.

School work shouldn't be so difficult he thought bitterly.

* * *

Hermione's quill flew over her notebook, eagerly taking notes as Professor Slughorn explained the proper way to tell when a potion had gone bad. It was interesting to her, and she found herself learning more in potions now that Professor Slughorn was teaching.

Granted she _hated_ Snape. It was obvious that he disliked her, strongly. She paused at the thought, no she decided, it had more to do with the fact that she didn't trust Snape and the way he treated anyone who wasn't in his house. It wasn't the hate that Harry felt towards him, but still, he never seemed quite right. She looked at Harry sitting next to her at their table, he had a far-away look in his eyes, and she couldn't help but smile.

She was turning back to her notebook when something caught her eye. She glanced back towards Harry, who was still paying no attention and saw that two tables down Draco was staring intensely at her, fiddling with the watch he always wore, causing light from the windows to dance across her table. She felt the color rise in her cheeks and after a moment forced herself to look back at her notebook. She couldn't tell for sure, but she was sure that as she turned she saw Draco smile.

* * *

She looked so cute. Her curled hair framing her face. He had since given up trying to stop himself from thinking about Hermione, he had realized it was a pointless effort. He decided that if he just allowed the thoughts to come, he would spend less time trying _not_ to think them. It was unsettling, and he was grateful that no one could read his mind.

He was sure that his friends had noticed his lack of teasing, especially when the topic of Hermione was brought up. Normally he was the first to point out how silly she looked with her hair all messy and curly, or that she was an irritating know-it-all. But lately he hadn't said anything about her, even when the others started to tease her. He simply looked away and ignored them. This seemed to bother Pansy to no end. Twice she had confronted him about it, though neither time was as severe or strange as the night in the common room. Odder still, Pansy didn't seem to recall that conversation at all. Draco saw her look towards Potter, who was looking stupidly out the window. He watched her as she moved, her hair swished the back of her robes and she grinned when she saw Potter. Harry paid her no mind and she giggled, he liked the sound of it. She turned back towards her notebook. She had stopped about halfway though and glanced back towards the daydreaming dope, slowly her brown eyes met his. Caught he didn't know what to do, did he smile? Or should he pretend he wasn't looking at her, maybe he should sneer at her. Instead he stared at her, much like Potter was staring out the window. Finally she turned back, and he felt his lips curve into a small smile, not caring if she saw.

* * *

The explosion was intense, purple chunks flew into the air before crashing back on the desk. He muttered obscenities thinking that the only person he had ever witnessed make a bigger mess was the stupid Gryffindor Seamus, with... well any simple spell really.

He sat there for a moment staring at the bubbling cauldron that was still spewing purple liquid all over his desk

"Damn" he muttered grabbing his potions book and looking back over the instructions trying to see what he did wrong. It was two beetles right? Or was it one? He flipped back a page and groaned, it wasn't even beetles, it was Erumpent fluid. How the hell had he managed to mix up beetles and Erumpent fluid? What kind of idiot would misread that.

He threw the book back on the table and reached for his wand to try and contain the purple mess in front of him. He knew how he mixed it up, it had happened when Hermione started to laugh at something Potter said as the two worked on the potion assignment, he was watching her so closely he hadn't bothered to see what he was supposed to be adding to the potion.

"That concludes this lesson on Humor Potions" Slughorn announced a few moments later, Draco looked up shocked, he not only hadn't finished the potion that was assigned but had only managed to stop the spewing, the desk and his robes were still covered in purple muck.

"Next class we shall try some of the potions you brewed today! See which one makes you laugh hardest! Class dismissed!" he said with a flourishing wave Draco made to grab his bag

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, first you need to clean up the… well that" Slughorn interrupted pointing at the congealing mess. Draco dropped his bag on the floor with a groan and gathered up the rest of his supplies, figuring he ought to protect whatever hadn't gotten wet. A few moments later and the classroom was empty. The other Slytherins had left him to deal with the mess alone, 'some friends' he thought bitterly as picked up the last few bottles of ingredients.

"Need some help?" He turned towards his bag and froze. He felt the bottles slip from his hands and he cursed as the glass shattered

"I'm fine Granger, look what you made me do!" he yelled in frustration. Why was she even here still? Why did she care? And why did it make him so happy that she did.

"Fine, it just looked like you needed some help with that" she pointed with her wand towards the mess. She let go of his bag that she had been holding open for him and stuffed her want in her robes and turned to leave. She was halfway to the door before he found his voice.

"Hermione" he paused, it was the first time he had called her by her name, and he saw that she was just as surprised as he was. She turned to look at him, and folded her arms across her chest

"What?" she asked, her tone icy. He paused, she wanted him to apologize, he wasn't very good at that, his father always told him "a Malfoy apologizes to no one" so he hadn't had much practice.

He sputtered like a moron for a moment feeling stupid and angry all at once. Hermione sighed, he was sure she was going to leave, but instead she reached back into her robes and pulled out her wand.

"Nettoyer" she said flicking her wand towards the shattered bottles and their contents. He watched in awe as the liquids and various items filled the correct bottles before capping themselves and landing on the table.

"Least I could do since I made you drop them" she said her tone still cold. She picked up her bag and dropped her notebook in it

"Thank you" he managed at last, Hermione looked up startled,

"Sorry?"

"I said thanks" he replied stiffly, picking up one of the bottles, "I would have just left them, I never would have thought of that spell" he added. She nodded, seeming to understand that he wasn't going to apologize, but that he appreciated what she was doing. She placed her bag back down and walked over towards him.

"You added beetles" she said matter of factly looking at the cauldron,

"Is it that obvious?" he asked feeling even more idiotic

"Well," Hermione paused a moment "it's only obvious because Ron did the same thing last week" she said a smile forming at the memory, her smile faded just as fast and she added "he was too busy watching Lavender Brown" Draco thought of the night he saw Ron and Lavender and silently wondered if Hermione knew.

"Stupid git wouldn't let me help, wound up ruining a set of robes and his cauldron" she said shaking her head. Draco looked at the cauldron which was indeed smoking unnaturally and wondered what his parents would say if he told them he needed a new cauldron. His parents thought he was brilliant at potions, mostly because Snape passed him so he could play on the Quidditch team. He realized with a start, that he had no idea how to fix the mess. Hell he thought he didn't even know how he managed to ever make any potion for Snape. He sighed and sat down on the stool next to Hermione's bag. He glanced at her, she was waiting patiently, not seeming at all bothered by the goop that threatened to ruin his supplies.

"Um… could you… I mean, would you" Draco paused and took a deep breath before muttering "help?" A smile played on her lips but she simply nodded

"Sure" she said moving towards him, he watched her and had an overwhelming desire to pull her close, he shook his head, now was not the time to allow his thoughts free reign. Hermione was already next to him peering into the cauldron, she nodded, seeing something that he clearly missed. She waved her wand and the cauldron which had been shaking and shuddering shook once more before finally resting quietly on the table

"Well that should take care of that" she spoke softly, he nodded feeling stupid for not knowing what to do. Hermione had no sooner turned towards the floor where a good amount of the goo had fallen when there was a high pitched screech. The two spun to see the cauldron turn bright red. Hermione's eyes flashed and she quickly grabbed Draco by his robes and pulled him down on the floor next to her, a moment later a purple geyser erupted from the cauldron. Hermione squealed and pulled Draco closer towards her trying to shield their robes under the tiny desk. Draco felt his mind split in two, one part was utterly worried about the problem he had caused, and the other painfully aware that Hermione was pressed against him. He forced the second though out of his mind, though it was difficult to do so. He turned towards Hermione, shock and confusion clear on his face. She took one look at him and burst out laughing. He felt himself blush, she was laughing at him. Had she swallowed some of the blasted potion the rest of the class had been making? He realized then that in some odd twist of events, _she _was laughing at _him_! He was debating how to react when she turned back to face him and raised a shaky finger towards his face.

"Purple boils" she managed to squeak out before collapsing in a fit of giggles. He quirked an eyebrow but then noticed that he and Hermione were now covered in what looked like purple blisters. The goo had stuck in her hair and her robes, and some clung to her face.

He didn't understand her comment but she sat there laughing as though nothing was wrong with being covered in the purple liquid as though it was a totally normal thing to have happen. Draco couldn't help it, when she finally looked up at him trying not to laugh again, completely covered in the odd potion, he laughed. She watched in shock for a moment before bursting out laughing again. The two sat on the floor as purple rained down on them, not a care in the world, and they laughed.

* * *

The two were laughing so hard that she honestly forgot who she was huddled up against under the table. It felt like a close friend rather than the boy that had made her cry and was always rude to her. She found this thought both fascinating and worrisome, but she found herself in awe at how easy it was to laugh with him. If she hadn't seen the mess he had made of the potion she would have sworn it was some practical joke he was attempting to pull to make a fool out of her. But it wasn't and Hermione realized that he had a nice laugh, a genuine laugh and she decided at that moment that she liked the way it sounded. Hermione didn't know that Draco could laugh; well she assumed he could, since he normally snickered with his friends, but he had never _laughed_ before, it seemed silly to her now as they were sitting together clutching their sides.

She wiped at a tear that had escaped her eyes in her fit of giggles. She wiped at her cheeks as she choked on a laugh and thought back to the article she had read in the library. Well Draco was now certainly covered in what appeared to be purple boils, that was obvious, but Hermione knew, as she had all along, that he hadn't hexed her.

"What do we do?" he asked her a smile lingering on his lips. She looked up at the table where more of liquid was starting to run off.

"You didn't use two beetles did you?" she asked squinting against the sunlight still streaming into the room; he blushed and shrugged, the laughter threatening to overcome him again.

"Honestly Draco, don't you read?" she asked in a teasing voice. She stood carefully trying not to slip and muttered another spell that Draco couldn't hear. Not that he was listening; his brain simply kept repeating the way his name sounded when she said it. It was like a record that kept skipping, all he could hear in his head was her voice, and he loved it. His thoughts were interrupted as the cauldron heaved one last blob of purple before falling loudly on the floor. It was finally empty. Draco managed to pull himself up next to her and looked around, the liquid on the table was slowly becoming solid, and he glanced towards Hermione again.

"Alright, well time to scrape it off" she said simply

"Can't you use magic?"

"No," Hermione said rolling her eyes at his question,

"Why?" he asked looking around at the classroom, he figured it would take them hours to clean it by hand. Hermione shrugged

"I don't know" she said looking rather bothered by the fact that she didn't understand why it couldn't be cleaned with magic, "All I know is that nothing Harry and I tried worked on the mess Ron made" she said simply

"Right" Draco said watching as Hermione grabbed two spoons from the table behind them, silently she turned and handed one to Draco. He looked at the spoon and back at Hermione

"And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Look, do it like this" Hermione sighed, he watched her carefully as she held the spoon in her hands and used the handle to scrape off congealed parts of the potion. He didn't know how long it had been but Hermione turned to look at him obviously frustrated that he wasn't helping, a smart remark clearly ready in her mind, but when she looked into his eyes she paused.

"You know, I could…" Hermione began as Draco suddenly realized he should have helped her clean more of the table, instead of stupidly gazing at her.

"Could what?" he asked making a face as he dropped some of the sludge into the garbage bin.

"Well, I mean…" she paused again and looked down at her spoon "never mind, it would never work" she mumbled quickly waving her spoon as if to erase the thought, before turning towards the floor where some of the potion lay bubbling in place.

"What wouldn't work?" Draco asked feeling utterly confused, he watched the back of her body as she moved the spoon handle across the floor. Her hair kept falling in her face and in frustration she kept pushing it back.

It was cute.

He bent next to her and without thinking moved a stray hair from her face. Hermione dropped the spoon which clattered loudly on the stone floor. Her cheeks turned red as he removed his hand from her face. He didn't know what had come over him; it just seemed like a natural thing to do.

"I was, I was just going to say that if you wanted," Hermione took a deep breath before looking up at him "I could maybe… help you in potions?" she asked timidly. Draco felt his cheeks flush, potions was supposed to be his best subject, and even though he hated to admit it, he was struggling lately.

"I just, well I noticed you haven't turned in many of the assignments, and Professor Slughorn said something about your grades falling" Hermione said quietly obviously afraid of Draco lashing out at her. He paused for a moment, Hermione picked at the hem of her robes, he finally realized he would be lying if he said that he wasn't bothered by her suggesting that he needed her help. But as she reached for the spoon and mumbled

"It's ok, I know it was stupid" he realized he was lost, and without someone's help he wouldn't be allowed to play Quidditch anymore, hell he might not even pass this semester. He looked towards the window where the sun had dipped low in the sky, suggesting that it would soon be time for dinner.

"Fine" he said, she paused and turned to look at him crouching next to her on the floor

"Really?" she asked, clearly surprised,

"Yeah, fine," he shrugged "But let me make it clear, no one, I mean no one is to know about this. You understand?" He said threateningly.

She nodded quickly fear in her eyes and he realized he may have come across nastier than he meant to. She was after all, just trying to be nice.

Why couldn't he be nice?

He stood back up and went to work on the table, unsure if he could ever express to Hermione what this meant to him.

* * *

It took them another hour, but the potions room was finally put back together. The ruined humor potion cleaned up and everything put back. Hermione and Draco agreed to meet up in again in a few days in the library to go over Slughorns assignment. Hermione smiled timidly and left before either of them could change their minds about studying. She didn't know why she asked, or why she even cared that Draco was failing potions.

Maybe it was the careful gaze he had held on her while they were working, but she could tell something was different about him. She was tugging at her hair trying to remove the remaining pieces of potion when she felt her arm pulled. She turned startled half expecting Draco to be standing there telling her to forget about meeting, but she found herself staring into her best friends eyes. Harry was looking skeptical as Hermione tried desperately to hide any of the remaining purple mess. She knew he had seen Draco make the mess in potions more than three hours ago and he had spent the better half of Friday night trying to remove the same liquid from one of the portraits in the common room. Ginny was standing with Harry and looked amused,

"Ron trying to force someone to laugh again?" Ginny asked with a smile. Hermione had told Ginny about Ron's stupidity on their way to breakfast earlier in the day. Hermione flushed and turned away from her, Harry's gaze was even fiercer and she turned her attention to her shoes.

"Harry, why don't you go save us seats for dinner?" Ginny said suddenly, Harry looked at her, obviously wanting to stay and hear what Ginny was going to say, but as he looked from Ginny back to Hermione he knew it was an argument not worth having. He shrugged before leaning in close to Hermione, so that only she could hear.

"I'm not judging you 'Mione," he whispered "but I do want to talk to you later". She nodded hearing the worry in his voice. She knew better than to hide anything from Harry. He gave a short nod before squeezing her shoulder and walking away.

"Hermione!" Ginny hissed as soon as Harry was out of earshot. Hermione refused to look up, Ginny would know, she always did.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you had better tell me what happened right now" Ginny said with a slight squeal in her voice. Hermione's head snapped up, Ginny was standing looking positively giddy; Hermione shot her friend an inquisitive look.

"Come off it Hermione, Harry told me Malfoy just about blew up the potions room with that same potion Ron almost ruined the painting in Gryffindor common room with" Ginny said pulling Hermione towards the courtyard. Ginny giggled when Hermione shrugged,

"What happened!" she asked hardly able to keep the excitement from her voice. Hermione felt herself relax, Ginny wasn't mad; she was, as usual, dying to know about Hermione's boy drama.

"Promise you won't tell?" Hermione said, as a smile spread across her lips. Ginny squealed and pulled Hermione onto a bench.

"I swear!" she said holding out her pinky the way Hermione had taught her when they were younger, it was silly, but it was something Hermione and her muggle friends used to do. Smiling Hermione linked her own pinky and the two whispered "I'll never tell". The solemn pinky promise was as good as an unbreakable vow, the two had always kept one another's secrets, and the promise was more old habit than anything else. Hermione leaned forward and began,

"Draco decided he wasn't going to pay attention again in potions today" she began.

* * *

Draco was smiling. Still! He couldn't believe it. They had been in the potions room for more than three hours laughing as they cleaned up the mess he made. He was shocked at how easy it was to talk to Hermione. In fact he had thought on more than one occasion that he wished they might have been friends, he could tell that they would have gotten along well.

He chuckled at the thought, he the son of a death eater, and she, the brilliant daughter of two muggles, now there was a match that sounded straight out of a storybook. He had collected his things and left the potions room, figuring he would head to his room to change out of the soiled robes before going to dinner. He was halfway to the common room when he felt a rough hand on his shoulder.

He spun around ready to hit whoever had grabbed him but found his attacker was ready. His hand was caught before he had even raised it,

"Be careful where your loyalties lie" Draco stepped back unsure of what to say as the man walked past him, his black robes billowing behind him. Draco stood in shock and couldn't help but wonder what his old potions master meant.

* * *

It was almost 1 in the morning before Hermione finally turned off her light to go to sleep. She had been up talking with Ginny most of the night, even though she had told Ginny everything before dinner, the younger girl insisted that they discuss it again in private. Hermione had told her the whole story again, how she and Draco had laughed, how he had helped her, and how she had offered to tutor him. Ginny had been draped across her bed staring at the wall when Hermione took off her locket. She placed it on her nightstand without a second thought. That's when Ginny saw it, gasping she reached past Hermione and pulled the navy scarf out from under her mother's book.

"D.M?" Ginny had shrieked quietly "You kept it!" Hermione shrugged and pulled the scarf from Ginny and clutched it to her chest.

"So what?" she had replied. Ginny had glanced at the clock, Harry wanted to meet with her in the common room at midnight, and it was 11:50, Ginny shot her a glace that clearly told Hermione they were not done talking about this. Smiling she had hopped of Hermione's bed and made her way to the door.

"Ginny" Hermione called out

"Yeah?"  
"Good luck" Ginny beamed at Hermione before bouncing out the door.

An hour later Hermione could not stop thinking about Draco, she rolled over and threw her hands over her eyes in frustration. She was exhausted and had an exam in Transfiguration the next morning. She knew she should have been asleep by now, but her time with Draco kept replaying in her mind. She couldn't help but wonder what it all meant, had he really changed? Or was he just using her? Maybe he wasn't a bad person, maybe bad things had just happened to him, maybe he had just been misguided by his parents, after all everyone knew his father was a death eater. And just how kind could his home have been with a father like that? She thought for the umpteenth time that night.

She sighed and looked at her nightstand where her muggle alarm clock sat throwing a blue light over the table, the time showing 1:11 am. She was about to roll back over when she saw the scarf. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. It was warm even though it had been on the table for over an hour. She pulled it close and felt the warmth spread threw her body. Tugging on the end she rested it on her pillow and traced the initials. A sleepy smile pulled at her lips. She rested her cheek against the soft cotton and her fingers lingered on the letters as she finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. The scarf still clutched against her chest.


	9. Chapter Eight: Words

AN: So I wanted to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! This chapter was so much fun to write, it ended up being only from one point of view, and I would love to hear what you think of it! I will consider your comments a Christmas gift ;D!

Anyways, I plan to update within the next two weeks, I have some ideas for the next chapter already swirling around in my head.

Thanks to all who have reviewed my other chapters, it means the world to me!

Merry Christmas and happy holidays, Now here is chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8

"So, what are you going to wear?"

"What? When?"

"Tonight! You're not going to wear your hair like _that_ are you?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, feeling both confused and frustrated

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"When you tutor tonight!" Ginny replied exasperated "I mean come on it's your chance to show –

"Who are you tutoring?" the girls froze in their tracks and turned slowly. Hermione glared at Ginny as they saw Ron and Harry approaching

"Mind your business Ron" Ginny defended

"You mind _your_ business, I wasn't talking to you Gin" though as he finished speaking Ron was no longer looking at the two girls. "Oh hey, um, I'll see you later" he said suddenly turning and walking towards a group of girls. Hermione recognized Lavender and rolled her eyes. Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother and muttered "stupid git" as he approached the other group. Hermione smiled at Ginny knowing she hated Lavender just as much as she did. It wasn't until Harry cleared his throat that the girls remembered he was still there.

"So, um 'Mione who are you tutoring? Ginny didn't mention you were tutoring this semester when we talked the other night." Hermione stood for a moment in silence, unsure how to progress, she was grateful on the one hand that Ginny hadn't told anyone, but at the same time she knew she couldn't lie to Harry. She had been carefully avoiding having to talk to Harry alone and had managed to do so for the better part of the week. But now that she was face to face with him she dreaded having to explain that she was tutoring Malfoy. She hesitated a moment longer before trying to sound calm and answered

"Emma Brown" She said trying her best to sound confident "She and Ryan Finnigan are partnered in Transfiguration" she added as she remembered that they were indeed paired up in the class. She knew that Emma would back her up when she explained the situation to her.

"Oh" Harry was obviously not expecting Hermione's answer "well, better hope he's not to much like Seamus or you'll be missing your eyebrows" he added with a smile

"Actually he's pretty good" Hermione said feeling relieved that Harry wasn't questioning her further "well, at least he's better than his brother" she rolled her eyes. While Seamus was a nice person Hermione often wondered how he had managed to not loose more than his eyebrows during their years at Hogwarts.

"Right, well" Harry continued and Hermione felt her stomach drop, maybe he hadn't bought it completely, but he instead turned to Ginny.

"Ginny, why don't you go and talk with Dean, we still have to talk to him" Ginny nodded, Hermione looked at the two of them feeling confused, but she wasn't able to think about it long. Harry took her arm gently and turned her back towards him as Ginny walked away

"You know we still haven't talked 'Mione" Hermione nodded averting her eyes

"It's not like you to keep secrets" he continued, she sighed she knew she couldn't hide the truth forever, "'Mione I-

"No you're right" she interrupted "We can meet tonight when I am done tutoring ok?" Harry smiled and nodded

"Tonight then" he repeated seriously, Hermione nodded again, she felt like a bobble head lately. But she fell in step with him as they walked into the great hall for lunch, and silently debated how she would break the news that she was actually tutoring Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Lunch was mostly uneventful, though Hermione couldn't help but notice that Harry and Ginny seemed a little off. Since Ron wasn't with them at lunch, probably snogging Lavender, she figured she could ask them what was up.

"So…" Hermione started, Harry looked up at her and Ginny raised her eyebrows as she sipped at her pumpkin juice.

"What's going on with you two!" she asked trying to sound nonchalant, but realized it came across more as a squeal. Harry's eyes widened and he glanced at something behind Hermione, Ginny began to choke on her juice.

"Wh-whatdoyoumean?" Harry asked nervously, his words running together the way they always did when he was uncomfortable. Hermione stared at him with a look that plainly showed she felt that he was an idiot. Ginny finally stopped coughing and spoke

"Nothing, nothing is going on! It's –"she paused talking much louder than she needed. Hermione looked at her and leaned forward

"Ginny, I'm right here" she whispered

"I- it's," she fumbled a moment and muttered again "nothing" Harry was about to say something when Dean walked up and put a hand affectionately on Ginny's shoulder, Hermione watched in shock as he kissed the top of her head .

"Hogs Head this weekend?" he asked once again speaking louder than was necessary. Ginny nodded and faked a smile, Hermione felt utterly lost, what were they playing at! Hadn't Ginny been excited at the thought of dating Harry not a week ago when they talked in her room? Had something happened that Ginny didn't tell her about? Hermione mind was still racing when Dean left as quickly as he came over. Hermione was about to start questioning them on the exchange when she noticed that neither of them were looking at her. Following their gaze she saw them staring as Ron turned away from them and back towards Lavender.

She looked back at the two who were smiling

"What the hel-

"Hermione shush, I will explain when we talk tonight" Harry interrupted in an urgent whisper. Ginny giggled and rested her hand on Harry's arm. Hermione looked at the two of them in utter shock but heard herself agree to talking about it later.

"Right, well, ok then I am going to go and finish my own Transfiguration work" Hermione said grabbing her bag and standing.

"Hermione wait"  
"Look out" they both called out to her at the same time. She felt someone walk into her and didn't need to look to know she had just knocked Draco to the floor. She felt her heart flutter unnaturally as she finally opened her eyes to look at him. But something wasn't right, his eyes were cold and the look he wore was menacing. Hermione noticed that Pansy and Blaise were standing on either side of Draco, so she knew that she couldn't offer to help Draco up. She fumbled with the front of her robe, unsure of what to do. She saw Ginny watching the exchange out of the corner of her eye, her gaze was intense and Hermione wished she could ask her friend what to do.

"Sorry" she finally mumbled, not sure what else she could do or say.

"Sorry?" he almost yelled, his tone cold, he stood swiftly and took a step towards her. Hermione gulped and took half a step back not sure what he was doing

"Sorry is all you can think to say!" He screamed fury clear in his eyes

"Next time you watch where you are going. Do you hear me?" Hermione stood not moving, shock clear on her face. He exhaled in disgust

"You're just a stupid, clumsy little mudblood, you always have been, and you always will be" he spat the words at her before strutting past her, Pansy and Blaise followed close behind smirking as they passed her. Hermione stood frozen, his words replaying in her head 'stupid mudblood… always', how could she have thought he had changed? She thought as she felt tears pushing against her eyes, how she hated that word. How she hated him for using it, and how she hated herself for allowing herself to get closer to him.

It wasn't as if she asked to be a witch, or as if she had done something wrong because she was one. She hated when she was called a mudblood, it was not in her control who she was, and she despised the word, and Draco. He was the only one who had ever called her that. And she knew that while some of the other Slytherins thought the same of her, most would never actually say it to her face. It was then that she realized that the entire hall had heard the exchange, it was deathly quiet and every eye was fixed on her to watch her reaction.

"Hermione" Ginny said quietly, standing slowly and reaching across the table towards her friend. Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, Ginny froze. Still carefully avoiding looking at anyone she simply shook her head again and bit her lip. Ginny slowly sat back down a pained expression on her face. She saw Harry glance at Ginny, concern clear on his face, but Ginny simply ignored him. Hermione clutched her bag and hurried from the great hall. The tears were threatening to spill any moment and she wanted to be in her room before they did. She was determined not to let Draco, or anyone else for that matter, see her cry.

It was just a word, but she doubted he understood how hurtful it was. She pushed past a few students as they walked into the great hall and walked quickly towards the stairs, careful to keep her eyes down.

"Hi Hermione – what" Hermione pushed past the young girl holding back a sob

"Hermione?" she heard the hurt in the girls voice and turned back. Emma stood on the stairs looking unsure; Hermione knew the girl must have thought Hermione was mad at her. She forced a smile

"Sorry Emma, now just isn't a good time" she said as the girl walked up to her

"Do I need to hex my sister?" she asked in a serious tone. Hermione felt herself smile despite everything and felt a tear slip as she hugged the girl.

"No Em," she said taking a step back, "It's something else" Emma nodded and Hermione was once again reminded why she liked the girl so much, she always seemed to understand the things Hermione could not say

"Ok, but I'm here if you need me" she said sincerely. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat but nodded

"Thanks" she managed to squeak out. Emma nodded and turned to leave, it was then that Hermione realized she still had to talk to her about the tutoring lie. The one she no longer needed, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to cover her tracks

"Em" Hermione called, Emma turned back "Yeah?" she asked

"Look, I was supposed to be tutoring… well, someone" Emma nodded "I couldn't tell Harry who it was before, so I told him I was tutoring you and Ryan in transfiguration" Emma nodded again clearly understanding what Hermione was saying

"So if he asks, that's what you're doing?" Emma asked. Hermione smiled sheepishly "yeah"

"Ok" Emma said without hesitation, "Besides Ryan and I normally meet today to go over the assignments Professor McGonagall gives, where were we meeting?" Hermione felt relieved that Emma hadn't questioned anything she told her

"The library, at 7:30"

"Ok, Ryan and I will study there tonight then" Emma said smiling at Hermione.  
"Thank you Emma, I promise, when things aren't so confusing I will explain" Hermione added feeling that she deserved to know.

"I know you will" Emma said smiling "You're a good person like that Hermione"

"Thanks Emma, that means… well that means a lot" she said sniffing. Emma nodded and turned away allowing Hermione to continue up the stairs. Hermione rushed up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower and slammed her door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed and let the tears fall.

* * *

She didn't know how long she cried, she just knew that she cried until there were no tears left. It was humiliating to have Draco call her that when she was younger, but to have him say all those things after the kind things she had done, that was even more painful. She had lay on her bed even after she stopped crying, she was perfectly content to lie there and never move again.

But she knew that she had homework to do that she had neglected to actually do after the incident in the great hall. She was debating if she would go to the library and finish her research, or stay in her room and try to finish her potions homework in bed. Realizing that mixing potions on a bed would most likely result in a large mess Hermione packed her bag with the things she needed and decided to head to the library. She opened the door to find a note with her name on it lying outside her door. She recognized Ginny's careful writing and picked it up.

_Hermione,_

_Hey, so I know that, well things didn't go as planned at lunch. I don't know what to say, just that I am sorry, and not to believe him. You are a brilliant witch and everyone knows it. I didn't say anything to Harry either, it isn't my place, and I totally get if you never bother telling him, after all it's not like you're going to be tutoring him anymore. Though Harry totally understands why it bothered you, no one should use that word, it's not right. No one should say anything that he said. I know Harry still wants to talk tonight, if for nothing other than to explain what happened with Dean, so I think you should still meet up with him, it's your call whether or not you say anything about, well… we'll call him "D." Anyways, I don't know if you realize this, but your parents asked my dad to put a charm on your iPod, it's nothing crazy, but there is a play list that is entitled 'magic' and it was charmed to play a song that would match your mood, I just found out about it yesterday from mums letter. So maybe you can listen to that tonight. I don't know if it'll work (dad sometimes messes things up) or if it will make you feel better, but I thought it might._

_Anyways, I have to finish my Herbology work now, if you need me you can come to my room anytime._

_Love you Hermione, don't ever forget that!_  
_Love_

_Ginny_

Hermione folded the letter and turned back to get her iPod off the end table in her room. She put the ear buds in and flipped threw to the playlist Ginny mentioned. She walked out of her room, convinced that school work and some good music would be a great way to take her mind off of things. She pushed play and closed her door behind her. She didn't recognize the song that came on, and realized that the spell must play any song that might be appropriate whether it was one she knew or not. The music that started the song was pretty and she glanced at the name of the song, it was called Smile and was from a new muggle television show called Glee. She turned the volume up before leaving the tower, determined not to listen to anything other than the lyrics.

* * *

"Smile, though your heart is aching. Smile even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by. If you smile thru your pain and sorrow. Smile and maybe tomorrow you'll see the sun come shining through for you." Hermione felt her composure slip, this was not a happy song like she thought it would be, though she realized, the lyrics were telling her that even though it was bad, tomorrow would be better. She sniffled and continued to listen as she made her way to the library

"Hide every trace of sadness, though a tear may be ever so near. That's the time you must keep on trying, smile what's the use in crying, you'll find that life is still worth while if you just smile."

Hermione paused outside the library doors, though it was sad, she realized that it was also true, what was the use in crying about something she had no control over, she remembered a saying her mom used to tell her

"No boy is worth crying over, and the one who is will never make you cry" feeling better about the situation Hermione walked into the library and wandered back to her favorite chair. It was maroon and hidden normally by stacks of books. It was far enough in the back that no one would bother her, but she was still close to the books she needed. She got to the chair and dropped her bag on it before pulling a nearby table up so she could rest her books on it. As the last note of the song played she truly felt better and ready to start working on her potions assignment.

* * *

It was two hours later before Hermione looked up from her Divination work. She had finished her Potions assignment an hour earlier. She wouldn't have even stopped her work except that someone was now standing in front of her. She pulled the ear buds out of her ears and looked up. Anger flooded threw her when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"What? What the hell could you possibly want" she spat out angrily "Came up with something else you wanted to call me?"

"I'm…" he paused "Hermione I-

"Don't you say my name" she interrupted clenching her fists

"So what you like what I called you earlier?" It was clear he was getting angry with her but Hermione didn't care. She stood up slowly, her eyes blazing with pain and rage

"You listen here Malfoy, I don't give a damn what you think about me, even if you have made it very clear for a long time that you don't respect me. I don't need approval from people like you in order to feel good about myself. The thing that honestly bothered me was that I had actually, for some stupid reason, thought you had changed" Hermione paused shaking her head

"You and I laughed, we had a good time together, and I thought you might actually be a human somewhere deep inside all that death eater son nonsense. But you aren't, I see now that that is what you are, in fact you aren't anything other than a younger version of your father. You will _never_ amount to be anything more, and" she took a deep breath before continuing "and I feel sorry for you. You don't have any real friends, and you'll never know what it means to love or to be loved, and truthfully if you keep acting like this you are just going be end up sad and alone for the rest of your life. If you ask me that sounds like it hurts more than being called a stupid name, by a stupid boy"

"You- how… how dare you!" He fumed as he started walking towards her, Hermione instinctively reached for her wand, but she knew she had something else to say before she cursed or jinxed or hexed Malfoy.

"No, how dare you!" she nearly shouted "What have I _ever_ done to you? What gives _you_ the right to judge _me_? You don't even know anything about me. You don't know anything about my life, my friends or my family, and yet you still judge me. You don't know anything about where I live, or how I grew up. You don't – You want to know what you are, you're a spoiled, rich, brat who gets whatever he wants. You never have to do anything you don't want, and you only care about yourself. You're selfish and rude and a pathetic excuse for a friend and I'm sorry I ever thought you could change." Hermione grabbed her bag and waved her wand causing her notebooks to fly into her open bag, she picked up her Divination workbook and shoved her wand in her pocket and turned to leave. But Draco remained in the same spot, blocking her way out, his arms crossed across his chest. He looked mad, but also lost in thought.

"So I guess you aren't going to help me with potions?" he finally asked. Hermione looked at him in shock, had he even heard _anything_ she said?

"No, I'm not going to help you," she half laughed at the stupidity of the question, utterly stunned that he would even bother to ask. "I don't want to see you or even want to talk to you, so please won't you do me a favor and just," she paused "just go jump off the astronomy tower" She walked towards him ready to push her way past if she needed to. But as she was about to leave she heard something, she thought for a moment he cried, but as she turned she saw he was hiding a smirk.

"Something funny Malfoy?" she quipped

"No, it's… nothing, you're just being stupid." He replied hiding a smile

"Don't. Call. Me. Stupid" she said pointing her workbook at him. He laughed,  
"What are you going to do with that? Give me a paper cut?" he jeered "Stupid Mud- I mean Muggle, doesn't even threaten with her wand, just uses her bloody book". Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled unkindly for the first time in her life.

"No Draco, I don't need my wand to do this" she said calmer than she thought possible. Then with all the force she could muster she slammed the hard cover notebook against his face, satisfied with the crunching sound it made, and the whimper that slipped out as he reached up towards his nose and eye as the book fell to the floor.

"Oh and Draco," she said sweetly, he looked up surprised at her tone. She looked at him all the anger and pain clearly showing in her eyes "Don't you EVER call me a mudblood again, you foul evil little ass" With that Hermione picked up her book, turned on her heel and stormed out of the library

* * *

She didn't bother going back to Gryffindor tower; she was upset, but also felt liberated to have finally stood up to Malfoy. She didn't know why, but she just didn't feel like being confined to the common room. She had walked the interior of the castle for a while before noticing out one of the huge windows the clear black sky and the diamond like stars that twinkled in the heavens. She knew the front doors were locked by now, no one was allowed in or out of the castle after hours. She smiled suddenly as she thought of the courtyard, or she realized, the enchanted ceiling in the great hall. No one would be there at this time of night, no one would think to star gaze inside. She would be free to admire the stars alone; she was sure about one thing, she did not want company.

Turning she walked with purpose towards the great hall. She was more than halfway there when she heard a light giggle followed by a familiar deeper voice. She instantly felt herself tense and knew what she would see even before she rounded the corner. However, as the two came into view she realized that knowing what she was going to see and actually watching it were two very different things. Standing in the shadows Ron and Lavender were tightly embraced. Neither of them noticed Hermione standing suddenly frozen to the floor. She kicked herself for not simply returning to the common room after all, but realized that the great hall was just around the next corner, and there was literally nothing else that could go wrong. Ron leaned in to kiss Lavender who broke into a fit of giggles and Hermione rolled her eyes, ok so things could always be worse, she thought. She sighed feeling a mixture of sadness and hurt that Ron did actually have a heart, one that he never chose to share with her. She thought of the handwritten book in her room that had no advice on this sort of situation and silently thought of adding to her own idea: "all boys are idiots, and they don't even know it."

She forced herself to walk past the two, who didn't even look in her direction. Silently she heaved the heavy wood doors open and walked into the quiet great hall. The candles that lined the wall were flickering softly and Hermione walked further into the room. Finally she settled into one of the benches from the Gryffindor table and leaned back, her elbows resting on the table behind her. She heard a soft sound that she recognized to be a plate of food appearing and turned to see a small plate with a few fresh made cookies. She smiled; and after looking at the cookies she realized that maybe she didn't want to be alone after all. She scooted so she was sitting on the table, her feet resting on the bench below and quietly called out

"Dobby" a soft pop sounded to her right and she turned to see the house elf wearing a red shirt and the sock Harry had used to free him. Though he didn't have to, he wore the sock all the time it was a mixture of pride and happiness to the elf. He bowed as he turned and Hermione giggled. Dobby's head popped up and he smiled

"Hermione! Dobby is happy to see you!" he said in his ever high squeaky voice

"I'm happy to see you too" she replied patting the table next to her. Hesitating Dobby approached

"Can Dobby get something for you?" he asked unsure

"Come share a cookie" Hermione replied holding one out, Dobby looked at her a moment before deciding to take the cookie she offered. He held it carefully in his hands, though he had been freed of the Malfoys for four years he sometimes still felt unsure of a kind gesture from a wizard.

"Why is Hermione in the great hall so late" he asked finally looking away from the cookie, but making no move to eat it. Hermione sighed

"Dobby, I… it's a long story"

"Dobby doesn't mind!" he squeaked "Dobby likes Hermione and her stories!" Hermione smiled at the elf,

"Are you sure I am not interrupting anything?" she asked thinking about the late hour

"No! Dobby was only knitting a hat for when the snow comes, but it is not snowy now!"

"Alright, if you're sure, but if you want to or need to go, just let me know ok?" Dobby nodded vigorously and Hermione smiled. He was a kind elf, and though she loved all the house elves, Dobby was special to all of them.

"Come and sit Dobby," she said patting the table once again, "I came to the hall to look at the stars" she motioned to the enchanted ceiling above them.

"Oh!" Dobby sighed looking longingly at the stars "So many beautiful things in the sky" he said climbing up next to Hermione, entranced by the night he did not notice when he began to nibble the warm sugar cookie Hermione had given him. She smiled as she watched Dobby relax. The two sat in silence for a while, each enjoying the cookie and one another's company as they watched the stars dance across the sky.

* * *

It was a while later when Dobby finally broke the silence

"Hermione is sad" he stated. Startled Hermione looked down at the elf by her side

"What do you mean?" Dobby stood on the table, so that he was now as tall as Hermione sitting beside him he reached out a hand to her face. Carefully he wiped at her cheek and showed it to her

"Hermione has started to cry" Dobby said sounding confused "Did Dobby do something?" Hermione laughed and shook her head, quickly wiping the tears she wasn't aware she was sheding.

"No Dobby! You could never to anything to make me sad." She said giving the elf a quick hug, he seemed satisfied with her answer and sat down next to her. Crossing his legs he looked up into her eyes.

"Who made Hermione sad?" he asked.

"Oh Dobby, I don't know who," she thought of Draco being awful earlier, and about Ron who was probably snogging Lavender by now "I guess, it's just the way some boys have been acting" she replied honestly. Dobby nodded, his long nose touching the hem of his shirt suddenly a look of terror crossed his face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked feeling concerned

"It… it isn't Harry Potter who was being mean… was it?" he whispered griping the edge of his shirt tightly in his hands, he looked almost afraid of hearing the answer.

"No! It wasn't Harry at all." Hermione began "Harry actually has been wonderful this whole time- oh Dobby! I completely forgot! I was supposed to meet Harry in the common room when I was done tutoring" she covered her face with her hands frustrated that she had forgotten.

"Don't worry! Dobby will fetch him for Hermione!" before Hermione could say no the elf had disappeared, not a moment later the doors swung open and Harry appeared Dobby standing by his side smiling.  
"Harry I'm sorry" Hermione said quickly jumping off the table and running to her friend. She hugged him tightly

"Blimey Hermione, you scared me!" he said calmly rubbing her back

"Dobby found Harry Potter" Dobby said bowing to Hermione, she laughed, "Yes you did, but how did you manage to get here so fast" she directed the second part of the statement at Harry. He smiled and pulled out a piece of parchment

"When you didn't get back to the common room I waited, but three hours seemed long enough so I decided to find you." He pointed to Hermione's name on the map "I was just outside the hall when Dobby apperated" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it against the parchment and murmured "Mischief managed" the paper faded until no words or names were on it, Harry folded the Maurauders map and tucked it into his back pocket.

"So, um, are Ron and Lavender still…" Hermione trailed off

"I told Ron to shove off, honestly they make me just as mad… well maybe not just as mad as you" Harry teased gently. Hermione smiled and hugged Harry again

"Thank you"

"No problem, so Dobby mentioned some boys made you cry?" Hermione felt her heart leap to her throat, Dobby had been with Harry for less than a minute, and that's what he chose to tell him? What was she going to say now?

"Dobby was just being helpful" the elf said quietly

"Thank you Dobby, it's fine" Hermione said faking a cheerful smile. "I'll tell you what, why don't you take the rest of the cookies and go back and work on your hat?" Dobby looked up at Hermione his eyes huge

"Really?" he asked looking at the plate

"Yes, and Dobby thanks for looking at the stars with me" Hermione said. Dobby nodded

"Anytime! Anytime!" he said happily as he walked down the hall. He stood carefully on the bench in order to reach the plate, grabbing it he turned back

"Goodnight Harry Potter, Goodnight Hermione" Dobby said bowing again

"G'night Dobby"

"Goodnight Dobby" with another pop Dobby disappeared and left the two friends alone.


	10. Chapter Nine: Cookies

**A.N. Hey all, I am so sorry this chapter took so long to upload, I have had it written for a while and just haven't been able to re-read it for editing. So I apologize, but I hope that it was worth it! Please comment! Thank you :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

He was mad, no, he shook his head, he was mad when his mother hadn't gone to the train to see him off this year, no he was beyond mad, now he was furious.

'Why did you listen to them?' his conscience hissed

'They're my friends' he thought

'If they are your friends why would they have you say that? If they are your friends they shouldn't have forced you to do something you didn't want to do' He groaned and grabbed his pillow smushing it down on top of his head, trying to stop the thoughts from coming.

'You know it was wrong to say, and you don't like that you said it either' he pushed the pillow harder against his ears.

'Why are you so afraid of letting her get know you' he paused at this thought his usual answer ready before the thought interrupted again 'the real you'

'I… I…' he had no response. He had no idea why the thought of letting someone know the 'real' him was so scary. As he sat and thought it over her words from the library came back to him in waves

"_Thought you __might actually be a human somewhere deep inside all that death eater son nonsense."_

"_But you aren't"_

"_You __aren't anything other than a younger version of your father"_

Frustrated he threw the pillow as hard as he could it thudded softly near the door; he sat up quickly and grabbed a handful of his hair resisting the urge to scream.

Nothing made sense. She was the mudblood; after all, his father had always taught him that people who weren't purebloods were filthy scum. That they weren't worth a damn to the wizarding world.

"_You aren't anything other than a younger version of your father"_ his thoughts stopped as the words replayed in his mind. 'It's true' he thought feeling uneasy, 'she was right'. At the rate he was going he would amount to nothing more than a younger version of his father.

'Look where that has that got him,' Draco thought bitterly, his father was a man too scared to stand up for himself, or his family. He was a man who worked for someone simply because he was afraid of the consequences if he didn't. Voldemort and his mission to rid the wizarding world of those 'less worthy' ruined Draco's father, and he realized, if he wasn't careful the same thing was going to happen to him.

A sinking feeling crept into the bottom of his stomach as the pieces started to fall into place.

'No, it couldn't- they wouldn't- I' his thoughts were going in a million different directions; he felt his composure begin to slip as he began to realize how true the words Hermione spoke were.

"No!" he shouted as he stood abruptly. He looked around his room in a panic before realizing where he had to go; he had to talk to the only person who knew what it was like growing up in Malfoy Manor. He slammed out of his room and headed for the stairs, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

The two had left the Great Hall deciding that it wasn't the best place to really talk to one another about anything personal. Harry said he knew where they could go and Hermione simply followed; she was starting to feel tired as the events of the day finally caught up to her. She realized that she still hadn't thought of a way to try and explain everything to Harry.

Part of her wanted to lie and say that everything was fine, and that he was suspicious about nothing, but she knew better. Harry had been her best friend ever since she got to Hogwarts, and she knew that he would of course see past her lie.

She was literally dragging her feet as she walked tossing ideas around in her mind 'I didn't mean for it to happen' 'I just was trying to help' 'I don't know what came over me' she sighed, they were all lies too, _of course_ she knew what came over her.

It was when they were in Potions and she was trying to explain how to clean up the ruined potion, her hair kept falling in her face, something that annoyed her to no end. He had reached over and gently moved the stray hair, and carefully tucked it behind her ear. His fingers had brushed her cheek and she had frozen like an idiot; she couldn't believe what he was doing or for that matter what she was seeing. His eyes, which normally held so much anger and resentment, were showing nothing but kindness. Hell _he_ was showing nothing but kindness, something no one had ever seen. It was then that Hermione knew there was so much more to the boy who had bullied her all those years. There was a hurt deep down that was clearly affecting him, and she knew he needed a friend.

Why in Merlin's name she thought she could be his friend was beyond even her brilliant mind. But she had tried anyway, and he hurt her again, nothing had changed she realized.

Harry had started pacing and Hermione watched confused for a moment before a large door appeared out of nowhere.

'The room of requirement' she thought, remembering their days practicing spells in Dumbledore's Army. Harry pushed the door open, but the room was different, obviously the two of them had no need to practice spells, they just needed a place to talk.

The room on the other side of the door was simple but perfect for what they needed. There was a couch with red and gold pillows embroidered with the lion of Gryffindor, as well as two huge armchairs that looked perfect to snuggle in and read a book.

The room was cozy, lit by the candles on the table and the torches on the wall. There was a soft white shag rug under the rich oak coffee table. There were even two glasses of butterbeer waiting for them. The two large windows overlooked the black lake and the light from the moon streamed in through the stained glass, casting beautiful patterns of muted light on the floor. There were blankets and pillows on the couch and though no fireplace was there to heat the room, it was warm. After looking around a moment longer Hermione turned to Harry

"It's perfect" she said smiling

"It was Ginny's idea- to use the room I mean I did the rest "he motioned around the room with a small smile" perfect for late night chats right" he added nudging her gently. She smiled, ever since first year she and Harry would meet in the common room in their pajamas long after everyone was asleep and talk about everything, and anything. Their late night chats were something they both looked forward to. Over the years Hermione had listened to Harry's growing fears as Voldemort grew stronger, and Harry had always listened to Hermione as she talked with him about her heartaches with Ron, or her feelings that were hurt because of Draco.

'Oh bugger,' she thought recalling many late night chats revolving around the cruel things Draco had done or said.

She needed more time to think.

* * *

This is ridiculous Draco thought as he walked through the halls. He was feeling less and less sure about the idea he had as he got closer to his destination.

'Probably won't even know what I'm talking about' he thought feeling foolish. He was considering going back to his room but he continued to walk nevertheless. All too soon the doors stood before him and he knew that if he didn't do this now, he might never get the nerve to.

If his father knew what he was about to do- Draco stopped short, his father had warned him to stay away from the very person he was about to see at the train station before he left for school. He felt anger and confusion coursing through his veins as he pushed the heavy doors open.

* * *

"So," she stalled as the two of them walked to the couch and sat, each taking a butterbeer. Hermione turned to face Harry and brought her feet up on the couch in front of her and crossed her legs. It was one of her favorite ways to sit

"You have some explaining to do yourself" she said smiling as Harry turned to face her. He rested one of his legs on the inside of the couch brushing past Hermione's crossed legs. It was familiar; the two had spent many nights in the common room sitting just like this talking.

"I suppose I do huh?" he shrugged smiling sheepishly. Hermione nodded glad that he took the bait and sipped her butterbeer.

"Well I did like you said 'Mione, I talked with Ginny, and you were right!" Harry sounded a bit shocked, as if he couldn't understand why Ginny would like him. Hermione nodded and found her thoughts wandering to her own problem for a moment. How much should she tell Harry? He had seen her that day after potions, and he was there in the Great Hall for that whole… incident. She sighed, Harry was staring at her as he spoke and she knew she needed to listen. She'd just have to wing it with telling him about Draco.

"- after I told her how I felt she told me everything. She told me- well I'm sure you already know it don't you" Harry blushed slightly Hermione smiled at him

"Just a little," she teased gently. Ginny had talked about Harry almost non-stop since Hermione's second year. Harry smiled briefly but then scrunched up his face

"It's just that Ron came down at that point, probably to go meet up with _Lavender_" he said her name with so much disgust it caught Hermione off guard. Harry noticed how surprised she looked and shook his head.

"Come on Hermione, a blind man could see what Ron missed with you. I honestly don't know what is wrong with him, to be completely honest you're a million times better than she is, I don't know what he sees in her." Hermione nodded before grabbing Harry in a tight hug, Harry hugged her carefully balancing his butterbeer so it didn't spill all over either of them.

"Well it's true" he said a smile in his voice. Hermione pulled back and nodded quickly, she didn't want to discuss Ron or his lack of brain cells when it came to dating.

"So Dean?" Hermione finally asked

"Oh right! So, gosh Ginny was _brilliant_" Harry gushed "Ron was pissed, he thought… well he thought that what did happen happened." Hermione raised her eyebrows, clearly Harry thought he had explained the situation well, but she was confused once again.

"Sorry? Ron thought what?"

"Oh, well what I meant, was well, Ron thought that Ginny and I" he hesitated before whispering the last word "kissed"

"You kissed!" Hermione squealed leaning forward eagerly

"Um… yes" Harry quickly drank from his glass but it did nothing to hide the smile he was wearing.

"Oh my gosh! Wait till I talk to Ginny!" Hermione yelled feeling giddy; how she wished she could talk to Ginny right then

"Yeah, well Ron came into the common room and asked us what we were doing." Harry rubbed the side of the glass with his thumb "And well… I just… I didn't know how to answer" he mumbled trailing off

"You froze didn't you?" Hermione groaned. Harry shrugged

"Honestly Harry you can stand face to face with Voldemort, but you can't come up with a lie or excuse to save your life" Harry shrugged again. Hermione laughed "So Ginny obviously said something?"

"Yeah, she said that we were just talking, that we wanted to get your parents something special for the holidays, since we're going to your house this year. She said that she was just leaning in to whisper cause she heard someone coming down and didn't know if it was you and didn't want you to overhear " Hermione nodded, it was a decent lie, certainly enough to fool Ron.

"But wait, what does any of this have to do with Dean?" she asked feeling even more lost.

"That was Ron's fault" Harry muttered "And me opening my stupid mouth" Hermione said nothing and finally Harry continued

"He asked Gin if she was still seeing Dean and, I like an idiot, said yes"

"Harry you didn't"

"Yeah… Ron didn't seem to happy about it, but I don't know why"

"But we figured that Dean should be in on it in case Ron gets suspicious. So I asked if he would mind pretending to date Ginny for a little while" Harry looked more and more unsure as he spoke "Kind of dumb wasn't it?"

"Honestly Harry, I don't know who needs dating advice more, you or Ron" she teased

"Low blow 'Mione" he said doing his best to look offended, the two looked at one another and laughed.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't you both have just told Ron the truth?" Hermione giggled as she took another sip of her drink. Harry grew quiet

"Speaking of telling the truth," he put his butterbeer on the table and leaned against his leg "I think it's time I heard the truth from you Hermione"

* * *

He stood in silence inside the Great Hall. The four tables were empty and the room felt enormous in the silence of the night.

'Ok, so I'm here, now how the bloody hell am I supposed to find him?' Draco thought, 'Granger would know what to do' he thought of her in their fourth year handing out buttons to everyone with S.P.E.W. written on them. Some stupid elf freedom thing or something like that. He paced up and down the rows of tables when suddenly a plate appeared to his right with green apples. He walked over and picked one up, 'of course' he thought vaguely remembering something from Hogwarts: A History, the elves worked in the kitchen, which was directly below the Great Hall.

Draco polished the apple on his robes and looked around.

'Oh what the hell' he thought. He looked at the floor below him and started stomping with all his might.

"Hey elf" He screamed as he continued to stomp on the ground. He heard a faint pop and recognized it as the sound of someone apperating, He spun to find the very house elf he was looking for.

"Dobby" he said, the house elf looked up startled to see Draco standing there, and he was obviously unsure of why he was being called out in the middle of the night.

"You needn't make such a racket" he finally said pointing to the floor "Dobby isn't deaf" he added pointing to his ridiculously large ears.

"No 'spose you're not" Draco replied a smirk on his face.

"What does the old master Malfoy boy want with Dobby?"

"I need to talk to you" Draco said feeling foolish "But I honestly doubt that you'll be of much help. You never were" He stated as he sat down at the Slytherin table. The tables he noticed were starting to fill with empty plates and goblets. The elves were obviously getting breakfast ready for the other students. It would only be a few hours until the castle would be buzzing with life.

"Well, if that is all Malfoy wanted to say then Dobby will leave. Dobby doesn't like young Malfoy anymore then he used to" the elf said before turning "And Dobby has no interest in talking to wizards who are rude"

"Wait!" Draco was desperate "Don't go, I just-I need help." Dobby paused and turned to look at Draco who was drumming his fingers on the table obviously upset that he had to ask Dobby for help with anything. Dobby watched the young wizard for a few moments before turning back to face him completely and replied;

"Dobby will listen to the brat Malfoy but only because Dobby doesn't like people to feel scared" he paused before adding quietly "Even if they do deserve it"

"I'm not scared you stupid half wit!" Draco exclaimed before rolling his eyes. Dobby looked at Draco for a moment; his own golf ball sized eyes were blazing as he reached over and grabbed a water goblet off the Hufflepuff table. Draco thought for a moment that he was going to punish himself like he used to whenever he talked out of turn at the Malfoys, but instead Dobby threw the water goblet, hard, hitting Draco square in the face before falling loudly to the stone floor.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Draco yelled grabbing at his nose which was now most certainly broken. Between Hermione hitting him with her book and now the elf he was going to end up needing Madame Pompfrey to grow him a new nose before the night was over.

"The young Malfoy will not call Dobby names, his nasty father might have called him names before, but Dobby is a free elf now, and Dobby will not let another Malfoy treat him badly" Draco was surprised by the little elf's bold tone and found himself truly looking at the elf for the first time in years.

It was at that moment that Draco noticed that Dobby appeared clean and well put together (even if he was only wearing one sock), Draco had never seen him look like that in all the years he served the Malfoys. Looking into the elf's eyes he couldn't help but notice that they had more life and spirit in them, more than he had ever seen. Draco once again felt unsure of what his father was really up to, why had he treated this creature so poorly?

"Right, um… well then" Draco rubbed his nose back and forth he could feel a split in the bone, looking down he saw blood staining his fingers.

"Damn it" he muttered

"Young mister Malfoy should learn to think before he speaks" Dobby said clearly not concerned at all by the fact that Draco was now bleeding all over the great hall.

"Maybe if Malfoy thinks before he speaks he wouldn't be hit so much" Dobby added pulling at a thread on his shirt

"Ok" Draco replied unsure of what Dobby was playing at

"_And_" Dobby said exaggerating the word "Maybe if he apologized, he wouldn't make so many enemies" Draco looked at him dumbfounded, was he really suggesting that Draco apologize? Draco stood there debating his options, when he heard the elf sigh in frustration.

"Dobby will fix the nose of Malfoy but only because Winky will have a fit if she see's all this blood in the Great Hall" Draco was about to ask him who Winky was when Dobby snapped his fingers. There was a loud crack and he yelled in pain, but a moment later Draco realized that beneath his fingers his nose had shifted. When he touched it again it was back in place.

"Thank you?" he asked

"That is a good start mister Malfoy!" Dobby exclaimed cheerfully "Now you just need to work on all of your other manners!"

* * *

Hermione practically choked at Harry's words, she set her drink down and looked steadily at the rug, willing an idea or explanation to come to her.

"Hermione, maybe you have forgotten, but you're my best friend, I know you better than anyone, please don't try to lie to me" he pleaded. Hermione sighed

"I know Harry, it's just… well it's not something that I'm proud of, or something I really know how to talk to anyone about" Hermione fiddled with the locket around her neck, "I don't know why I thought it was a good idea. Truly, I… Harry I don't know what to say." They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity before Harry finally spoke.

"So it is something with Malfoy, huh?" Hermione's mouth fell open

"How did you- what do you- Harry?" she sputtered

"Come on Hermione, I saw you two come in late the first day back to Hogwarts, both of you tried not to make a big deal of it, so naturally everyone thinks you were snogging. Do you know how many times I have heard someone say that?"

Hermione was mortified, it was one thing to say that Draco had hexed her and dragged her away from her friends, but another to say he had done it so he could kiss her.

"No, Harry it wasn't like that at all." Hermione said earnestly "I was knocked over by Pansy and Draco held the last carriage for me so I didn't have to walk all the way to the castle, that's all I swear!" Harry watched her a moment before nodding,

"I believe you 'Mione, but you do realize I also saw you after potions; you were covered in that same potion Ron messed up over the weekend. I also happen to sit next to you in potions in case you forgot, which means I watched Malfoy make that mess" Harry said matter of factly.

Hermione felt her heart racing, Harry didn't sound mad, but he certainly didn't sound happy, his tone was flat, unreadable. It was so unlike him. They sat in silence for a moment, finally Hermione nodded unable to say out loud that Harry's suspicions about Draco were in fact right.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"Harry, I- I dunno" she mumbled feeling angry with herself

"Neither do I." He replied his voice hallow "Have you forgotten how many nights we sat together and you told me what horrible things he had called you, or what nasty trick he played on you that day. What were you thinking?"

"I- he, Harry" Hermione felt tears in her eyes "I just… I'll try to explain… just please don't call me stupid. Please" Harry looked at her for a moment before leaning towards her

"Never Hermione, you know that" his voice was sincere feeling as ready as she could she nodded and closed her eyes for a moment before continuing

"You obviously remember that night when I came in late" Hermione stated still in shock that people thought they were kissing somewhere, Harry simply nodded fear clear on his face

"He didn't curse or hex me or anything. He- he was nice Harry. I don't know what to say, he just, he acted in a way I had never seen him act before. And I guess, well I guess I thought he changed" her eyes were now brimming with tears "But obviously I was wrong" she leaned her head in her hands and rubbed at her eyes hating that Malfoy had made her cry again.

A sob escaped her as she felt two arms wrap around her. She turned into Harry's hug leaning into her best friend, and cried.

"Tell me everything" he said rubbing her back, she shook her head not wanting to talk about how foolish she had been "I'm not upset, not with you Hermione, I'm mad that he hurt you. I don't like anyone who hurts you, and I hate that he called you that, again. But most of all I hate that he made you feel this bad. And I want to know what's been going on. Please?" he asked gently, she finally nodded against his chest and closed her eyes before whispering

"It all started when he gave me his scarf"

* * *

It was an infuriating hour, but when Draco left the Great Hall he had learned more than he expected to. Dobby was relentless and insisted that Draco behave and use what he considered to be 'proper manners'. It was absolutely ridiculous and if he hadn't needed answers so desperately he would have given the elf a true piece of his mind.

But when all was said and done Draco could hardly believe the things that Dobby had experienced. All the things that had been going on in his own home all those years, all the things he knew nothing about. Yet, it made sense now that Draco thought about it.

'_Why would Mr. Malfoy be kind to someone he thought was less then worthy of having magic_'

Dobbys words rushed back at him and he winced. The two had been talking about his father's ideals and beliefs about people who were 'inferior' when an idea popped into Draco's mind, before he could censor himself he asked

"What do _you_ think about the Mudbloods?" If Draco thought Dobby was mad before, it was nothing compared to the fury that the house elf showed then. The small elf had hopped onto the bench in front of Draco, he moved so quickly that he knocked the plate with the apples on it to the floor, Dobby stood shaking with rage as the apples rolled around the floor. Standing in front of Draco he shook his finger at him and turned an odd shade of fuchsia.

"Dobby will not allow Malfoy to talk badly about anyone! Especially wonderful people like Miss Granger!" He paused in-between words clearly upset by Draco's choice of words.

"Alright, alright!" Draco cried throwing his hands up in mock surrender "What do you think about, people _like_ Hermione?" he was careful with his choice of words and was relieved to see that this was ok to ask.

"Dobby likes Hermione, she is a kind person, and she shares her cookies with Dobby!" his change in attitude was fast, but it was obvious to Draco why. Clearly Hermione treated Dobby like an equal, someone who was worthy of friendship. Draco felt a smile pull at his lips that certainly sounded like Hermione.

"But Hermione was sad tonight," Dobby said looking towards one of the other four tables clearly lost in thought.

"What do you mean? Hermione was here?" Draco looked at him in shock

"Dobby and Hermione were looking at the stars," he said pointing to the ceiling which was enchanted to look like the sky outside "Hermione said she couldn't sleep. We ate cookies!"

"Enough about the cookies!" Draco was losing his patience, he turned back from the ceiling and looked at Dobby "Dobby, why was Hermione sad?"

"Boys" the elf said shrugging "She said a boy made her sad"

Draco felt his stomach drop

"Did she say who?"

"No, but it wasn't Harry Potter, he is a good friend!" Dobby said looking carefully at Draco as he hopped off the bench "Harry Potter took care of Hermione when she was sad, and Hermione let me take all the cookies" Draco pulled at his hair, 'what is with this damn elf and cookies?' he thought, and he certainly didn't want to hear about Potter.

"Maybe if young Malfoy works hard enough, he could be nice to Hermione and her friends, and if he is lucky she would sit with him and look at stars, and maybe share a cookie!" Draco rolled his eyes

"I seriously doubt that"

"Why?" Draco looked at Dobby who was standing looking at him curiously

"Because, I've said terrible things to her. I've done terrible things to her" Draco admitted "And I haven't been very kind to her recently." The elf nodded his large head.

"It is never to late Draco" Dobby said putting a hand on his knee, Draco was surprised by the gesture, as well as the use of his first name.

"See Dobby is trying to be nice to you now!" Draco looked at the hand on his knee and back towards the elf's happy face and nodded.

"Maybe you're right" he replied, stunned by the wisdom the house elf possessed "Maybe it's not too late"

"That's the spirit!" Dobby exclaimed as there was a soft noise behind Draco and he turned to see another elf, this one wearing an apron, and though similar looking to Dobby, he could tell this elf was a girl.

"Dobby!" The elf cried "Winky has been looking for you!" Dobby looked at Draco

"Dobby needs to go; Winky doesn't like Dobby to be late for breakfast!" Draco simply nodded taking in the exchange between the two elves.

"Remember, be nice" It almost sounded like a threat, but Draco nodded nevertheless. The two elves disappeared a moment later and Draco sat for a little while staring at the ceiling, the night had given way to a beautiful sunrise. He loved watching the sunrise, it meant the start of a new day, one full of possibilities. He finally noticed the apples on the floor around him and slowly bent down. He picked up each one and placed them back in the silver bowl. When the last one was dropped in the bowl it vanished with a pop.

He was now sitting in his bed, sleep had eluded him during the early morning hours. His mind kept rushing around, he couldn't believe everything he had learned, it was too much to take in. But he knew one thing for sure he should try and fix things with Hermione, especially after he learned about his father,

But he realized, truth be told he had no idea how to start.

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed, it was impossible to sleep after she and Harry had talked. They spent a few hours discussing and dissecting the things that had happened between her and Draco. While Hermione still felt guilty about everything, Harry had understood why she thought Draco might have changed. She had been relieved that he was not upset with her, and that he wouldn't say anything to anyone.

The last thing she needed was someone overhearing what happened, the two had agreed that the Room of Requirement would be their meeting place for late night chats. Hermione had found some of the old D.A. galleons still in her trunk and had bewitched them so that they acted more like muggle pagers. Essentially making it so that if one of them needed to talk to the other they could plan to meet in the Room of Requirement and talk without anyone knowing.

Hermione had promised Harry that she would be careful around Draco, and that if anything else came up she would tell him first. But even Harry had admitted that the way Hermione described Draco's behavior was unlike anything he had ever seen.

Hermione had also made Harry swear that Ginny would do the majority of the talking for the two of them from now on. Harry had agreed it was probably better since Ron was her brother and since he couldn't lie worth a damn.

The two of them had left the Room of Requirement around two in the morning and walked back to Gryffindor tower together. It had been nice to sit and joke with one another, and it had felt good to tell Harry the truth about Draco.

Hermione changed in the bathroom and climbed straight into bed. She had been lying on her side looking at the door but couldn't get comfortable. She rolled over to grab her iPod to listen to when she noticed the scarf lying on her floor. She stared for a moment surprised as she noticed that a plate of cookies was sitting on top of it. She bent down and picked up the plate. She smiled looking at the carefully written "D" that was made in frosting on the cookie resting on top. She made a mental note to thank Dobby the next day. He was so kind to her and she knew he must still be worried that she was feeling sad.

She took the plate and got up from her bed brushing the scarf out of her way. She rested the tray on her dresser. She would eat them later, she was too tired to eat now.

She kicked the scarf out of the way again as she climbed back into bed, pushing it partly under her bed. She didn't want to think about Draco anymore. As she rolled over again she didn't notice that a piece of paper had slipped out from in-between the folds of the scarf and now lay resting in the dust under her bed.


	11. Chapter Ten: The Memories part 1

**AN: I apologize SO much for the delay on this chapter. My classes this semester have kind of taken over and we went on vacation (the Wizarding World of Harry Potter actually!) and I haven't had the time to look over this chapter to edit and upload. Thank you everyone who has waited for it! I hope it will be well worth it. This chapter was actually split into two because there is just SO much that happens. I promise that part two of this chapter will be up very soon! Please read and review, it lets me know what you like and gives me feedback for future chapters :D**

**~Thanks**

* * *

Chapter 10

Hermione stood in her room and looked in the mirror for the umpteenth time. She didn't understand why she cared, who was she trying to impress anyway? She reached for her necklace and fastened it quickly.

'You know exactly who you are trying to impress' she turned her back to the mirror and pulled at her robes, class started in 10 minutes, and she knew that if she didn't leave now she would be late. Sighing she grabbed her bag and hurried out of her room.

Ginny was sitting cross legged on the carpet in the Gryffindor common room Arnold the Pygmy Puff hopped around her, obviously wanting her attention. Frustrated he hopped onto the book that Ginny was reading and looked at her crossly.

"Not now, Arnold, I have to finish this Divination work" she said picking him up and placing him on her shoulder. He sighed happily and snuggled into her hair.

"Well if that's all you wanted you just had to ask" Ginny giggled as Arnold pulled more of her hair around him. Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs; she hadn't thought she would see anyone on her way to class. She was debating what to do when she heard loud footsteps behind her. Ginny turned to see who was coming and stared at Hermione in shock.

"Hermione?" she asked her eyes wide in shock. Hermione blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear before shrugging.

"What did –how did- why?" Ginny finally decided on asking. Hermione shrugged again, Ginny burst out laughing, "so you're going through with it?" Hermione smiled sheepishly but nodded.

"Oh! I wish I was in class with you! Promise me you'll tell me everything?" Hermione nodded again

"'Mione?" she groaned, evidently Harry was running late to class as well "what did you do?"

"What?" Hermione asked in frustration "Does it look that bad? I followed the instructions"

"No"

"It's not that"

"Honest, it's just- I never-

"Hermione?" she groaned, did EVERYONE have to be late today. She turned to look at Ron who was coming down the stairs behind Harry.

"Yes Ronald, it's me" she threw her hands in the air, "I'll go fix it" she added turning to push past Harry. Ginny stood quickly Arnold falling from his spot onto the rug where he quickly ripped a piece of Ginnys parchment before curling up on her homework to sleep. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her so she faced her.

"You look amazing Hermione" she gushed adjusting Hermione's robes slightly

"Really?" Hermione looked at her in shock "then why did you-

"Why Hermione, you're a girl" the three turned to look at Ron who was standing on the stairs looking at Hermione his mouth hanging open

"Well spotted" Harry snapped "took you this long to realize? Honestly…" Ginny looked at Harry and burst out laughing, even Hermione smiled.

"You really look great Hermione" Harry said turning back to her

"Thanks" she replied still feeling awkward, but pleased.

"Go on you're going to be late" Ginny said pushing Hermione in front of her "He won't know what hit him" she whispered quietly in her ear. Hermione laughed and hugged Ginny before leaving the common room, Harry and a shocked Ron following close behind.

* * *

By the time he got to class everyone had settled into their seats, but it seemed like everyone was whispering. Pansy and Blaise walked into the room before he did. Turning to close the door he walked into Blaise's back

"Oi, why'd you stop" Draco yelled pushing Blaise roughly into the room. Draco stepped around Blaise and saw Pansy standing still as well.

"What is wrong with you two, you're acting very…odd" Draco said looking at them, Blaise just jerked his head towards the room. Draco turned to see the entire class sitting in silence, though everyone seemed to be about to burst out laughing.

"What?" Draco paused as his eyes took in the scene before him. On his potions desk sat a cauldron filled with bubbling mud, and on his table a message was written in mud in neat print. "Filthy pureblood"

Draco turned anger etched on his face,

"You stupid girl, you filthy mudblood! How dare you wr-" but as soon as Draco had said the word mudblood the entire cauldron began to shake violently before spewing mud all over Draco. The class erupted in laughter and began whispering loudly to one another. Draco stood fuming, the mud caking on his face and robes.

"Granger!" he yelled, the cauldron shot more mud at him "What? I didn't even say it that time!" He yelled wiping at his eyes.

"I know," a soft voice whispered close to him "I just thought you deserved it" he spun but could hardly see Hermione threw the mud. But he could see that she looked smug, her wand in her hand carefully lowering the cauldron back to the table.

"You!" he screamed, he managed to get the rest of the mud out of his eyes and he opened them

"You- you-" he stopped short, his breath seemed to be gone, what had she done?

Just then Professor Slughorn walked into the room,

"Now you're in trouble" Pansy hissed in a sing-song tone at Hermione before roughly pushing her out of the way

"Professor! Professor over here!" Pansy called waving her hands in a ridiculous fashion.  
"Look what Granger did" she sneered pointing at the table. Professor Slughorn paused

"Right, hmm" he looked at the message and at Hermione and Draco, "Right then, you two, hallway now" he said ushering them outside. Draco watched Hermione as she looked back at Harry and winked; he smiled at her and nodded. Draco wanted to punch them both.

"Alright, Hermione I trust you remember the rules?" Draco turned back to Professor Slughorn who had led the two into the adjacent courtyard. She smiled at him and nodded. 'Why was she so happy? Didn't she know she was going to get in trouble?'

"Ok, I guess I will clean up, you just be back in time" Draco looked at Slughorn in shock 'back in time? What the bloody hell was he talking about' Slughorn had taken out his wand however and with a quick flick Draco found his robes spotless and the mud wiped from his face.

"I must admit Miss. Granger, when Professor Dumbledore told me about your plan I wasn't sure it would work, but now" Slughorn nodded towards Draco "Well I think you may just make your point clear" Hermione smiled again

"That was the idea sir" she replied. Slughorn laughed and put a hand on her shoulder "you really are a clever witch you know that!" he shook his head "You should join Harry next time he comes to one of my little get togethers!" He added

"I would be honored sir, thank you" Hermione tucked her wand in her robe.

"Right, off you go then" Slughorn replied turning back towards the classroom, "Oh and Mr. Malfoy, I would pay attention to Miss. Granger if I were you" With that he entered the classroom and shut the door, leaving the two alone.

* * *

"What the hell!" Draco screamed at Hermione who was standing very calmly in front of him

"What is wrong with you! Did you see me? Did you see what you did?"

"I see you" Hermione replied cooly

"After I tried to be nice to you!" He yelled again

"Be nice to me?" Hermione screamed, finally reacting to his words "Be nice to me?" she reached into her bag and pulled out two objects.

"Since when is calling someone 'mudblood' considered nice?" Draco started to answer but Hermione held up her hand

"I don't want to hear it, any of your excuses, I'm done, you're here because you need to understand something" Hermione moved quickly and before Draco was able to react something cold and metallic closed around his wrist. He pulled his arm back and yelled

"Shush, it's not going to hurt you" Hermione shunned as she rolled her eyes, "It's just a way to make sure you won't wander off" Hermione slipped a metal link into her pocket, it looked like the one on his wrist

"What is it?" he asked turning his hand carefully looking at the silver object

"Muggle handcuffs" Hermione replied matter of factly "only, Dumbledore bewitched them, so that as long as you are wearing one and I have the other, neither of us can leave the others side"

"This is ridiculous" Draco exclaimed pulling at the cuff "How do you get it off?" he whined "and why don't you have to wear it?" Hermione sighed

"It can only be taken off when I am done explaining everything to you, and I don't have to wear one, because this was my idea, and I don't plan on running away" Draco looked at her surprised,

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked looking more and more uncertain

"You want to call me names, fine, but first you need to understand what that word means to someone like me" Hermione began to walk towards Draco who spun and tried to run back into the Potions room. Sighing Hermione stopped and took a deliberate step backward; suddenly Draco lurched as if he hit an invisible wall a few feet in front of Hermione.

"Don't you listen?" she said in frustration, "M-a-gic" she said the word slowly and pointed at her pocket where the other handcuff was. "Now stand up, you look like an idiot" Hermione said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Shut up" Draco hissed angrily. Hermione quirked an eyebrow, her lips curving into a smile, slowly she took a huge step back, Draco slid further on the floor towards her

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, Dumbledore made it so you can't be four feet from me at any time". He groaned, and looked up at Hermione

"Now, won't you stand up?" she asked sounding a little kinder. "There is something you need to see, and I'd rather not have to drag you all the way there"

* * *

He was furious, but he didn't see any other option, not when he couldn't walk away from her.

Besides, a part of him _was_ curious. Slowly he stood up. Hermione nodded at him

"Good" she said walking towards him and pulled at her collar before reaching into her shirt

"What are you doing!" He yelled coving his eyes

"Relax!" Hermione said knocking his hands away from his face, cautiously he opened his eyes. In her hand was a gold object. It was attached to a long gold chain which she was trying to put around his neck.

"What, wait-

But Hermione didn't stop instead she looped the chain around Draco and proceeded to spin the necklace four times. Draco stood in shock as everything around him began to move backwards. He saw himself, Pansy and Blaise arrive at the Potions room, and watched as Hermione walked confidently in front of Harry and Ron- what the hell was wrong with Weasley? Draco thought as he watched. The sun changed positions in the sky and people moved even quicker past where they stood, finally things began to slow back down and before he knew for sure what had happened Hermione removed the chain and began to tuck the chain back in her robes

"What- is that- wait is that really

"A time turner" Hermione finished "Professor McGonagall gave it to me third year, I wanted to take more classes than I physically could, so I was given this" She held the time turner out so Draco could see. He looked at it closely, he had heard about time turners but he had never seen one. He knew that they were rare, even for a wizard of his family status.

"So what you took me back in time?" Draco asked sounding puzzled a moment later after he finished looking at the necklace. Hermione nodded,

"Why?"

"There is something you need to see" Hermione replied "Now, where were you at ten thirty this morning?"

"I don't know, um… I think on my way back from breakfast?" Hermione's head jerked up

"What?" Draco asked

"You're about to walk past here, if you're on your way back to the common room" Hermione spun on her heel and looked in the opposite direction. Sure enough Draco heard voices echoing off the walls.

"Come on this way, hurry" Hermione turned and began to dash up the stairs leading away from the dungeons, Draco could hear himself and Pansy talking in the spot that Hermione had just left, it was very odd. But he continued to follow Hermione. A few minutes later they were rushing towards Dumbledores office, they hadn't passed anyone on their way and Hermione was shoving the other object she had pulled out with the handcuffs back in her bag

"What's that?" Draco asked

"Invisibility cloak" Hermione replied quickly "Dumbledore- er, he loaned it to me" she added carefully tucking it into her bag. Draco nodded, it made sense. He had never time traveled before but he knew awful things happened to wizards who did. If they saw themselves the consequences could be catastrophic.

"Gumdrops" Hermione said a moment later to the phoenix statue, slowly the statue turned and revealed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Draco knew the stairs well; he had been escorted to the headmasters office a number of times by various teachers, and even once by the Gray Lady. This time however he was more nervous than any other. Hermione began to walk up the stairs and he followed. Hermione reached out and knocked on the door

"Come in Miss. Granger" he heard Dumbledore call. Hermione pushed the door open and walked into the room. Draco having no other choice thanks to the cuff followed.

"I trust you had no problems then?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione shook her head

"Everything went perfectly, thank you sir" He nodded at her and turned towards Draco,

"I think you'll find Miss. Grangers… _lesson_ very interesting" he said with a smile, "alright Hermione, you know where it is," Dumbledore said, Hermione nodded "Very well! I think I will go and read a bit in my study" with that Dumbledore turned and walked up the stairs to his office. Hermione turned back towards Draco.

"I realized something the other night, you call me these names, but you have no idea what it means to hear them said to you" Draco began to interrupt but Hermione continued

"You don't understand what it was like growing up, knowing that something about you was different, but never knowing what it was." Hermione turned and looked out the window for a moment.

"I'm going to show you something, something no one else has seen" she said "maybe then you will understand me a little better" she said turning back towards Draco.

"Follow me"

* * *

Hermione led the way to a corner in Dumbledore's office. A glass cabinet stood before them with vial after vial of strange looking liquids. Carefully she opened a cabinet and a glass bowl floated out, she stared at it a moment and took a deep breath. She had been preparing herself for this all day, but still now that she was here, she found herself unnaturally nervous.

"This is a Pensieve" she said simply. Draco took a step closer and looked at it

"The memory thing, right?" he asked obviously proud he remembered something from class

"Right… the memory… _thing_" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I think you should know just where it is I come from" Hermione said reaching for her wand. "before you say anything to me ever again, you should know what my life was like" with that Hermione touched the tip of her wand to her temple and pulled slowly, a soft purplish film drifted between her wand and the side of her head. She flicked it towards the Pensieve and motioned to Draco.

"What do I do?" he asked

"Just lean in and look" Hermione replied, Draco paused, but stepped up to the side of the bowl and after looking once more at Hermione put his face into the liquid.

He had no idea where he was, it was a small rural town, the houses were all tidy and the sky indicated that it was just before dawn. He turned and saw Hermione standing next to him.

"This way" she said and started walking, not knowing what else to do Draco complied. The two walked along the street together, Draco looking around for some indication of why he was here. He was about to turn the corner when he noticed that Hermione no longer was next to him, he turned and saw her standing in front of a small brick house. She wasn't looking at him anymore, her eyes lingering on the door. Not knowing what else to do Draco approached her slowly, a moment later Hermione turned to look at him

"This is the house I grew up in" she gestured. Draco looked at the small house, it was nothing like the house that he grew up in, and yet it seem to mean more to Hermione than his own home meant to him. Draco followed her gaze, it was a small brick house like the others on either side, and yet the look on Hermione's face told him that this house meant so much more to her.

* * *

"This was a special day" she murmured softly "it was special to me most of all" Draco watched as she walked to the front door and opened it, she turned back and motioned for him to follow. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark interior of the house, everyone was obviously sleeping still. Hermione walked confidently into the room on the left, it was obvious that she didn't need to see to know where she was going. Stumbling he followed her. As his eyes adjusted he realized that it was a sitting room, with a white marble fireplace and a blue sofa. Hermione was standing in front of the fireplace her eyes brimming with tears. Silently he walked so he was standing next to her, he followed her gaze and saw the mantle of the fireplace held pictures on it. He picked the closest one up and looked at it carefully. A small girl was sitting in front of a large Christmas tree; she was smiling broadly and was holding a doll tightly.

"Why isn't she moving?" he asked tilting the frame to the side, Hermione gave a short laugh and wiped at her eyes,

"Because we're all muggles here, the people in photos don't move" Feeling stupid he stopped moving the frame and looked down at the picture. It took him a moment but Draco realized that the tree in the picture had stood in this very room. He turned to look, and sure enough there was a window on the near wall that matched the one in the picture, and he knew that the tree stood in that very corner, and looking back at the picture he realized with a jolt, that the little girl was Hermione. He stared a moment longer, noticing how her hair was the same color brown and how it was curly even then and how the dimples in her cheeks showed when she smiled. Gently he placed the picture back in its place. Looking he saw that the other pictures included similar moments all frozen in time.

"Hermione I meant to ask, your hair today," he paused groping for the right words "did you, I mean… it's different?" he asked more than said. When she remained silent her turned to see that no one stood in the living room.

"Hermione?" he asked turning

"In here" he heard her voice float in from another room. Feeling unsure Draco turned so his back was to the fireplace and looked around, there was a dining room to the left, faded green fabric covered white washed chairs. The wallpaper was a bit faded, but the room was inviting all the same, beautiful paintings framed the doorway on the right that Draco could see led to the kitchen. The room was tasteful, pretty even, despite it feeling tired, he could tell that the room held memories that his own home did not. As he approached the room, he realized that he and Hermione were able to walk around without being pulled back by the spell Dumbledore placed on the cuff he wore. He looked down and saw that it no longer was around his wrist, but he knew that he couldn't leave the Pensive even if he wanted, not until the memory had played out completely. Taking in his new found freedom he walked into the room and looked at the china cabinet. Dishes were displayed and small glass birds were placed carefully throughout the cabinet. Next to the cabinet two French doors in need of paint stood with floral curtains covering the glass windows. He moved the curtain to the side and looked out into the small but tidy backyard. A swing was hung from the only tree in the yard, and a birdfeeder hung off the oak colored fence, there were flowers of every color planted along the bottom of the fence.

"It's not much" he turned away from the yard to see Hermione watching him "but it was home" she added shrugging slightly. He looked around the room he was in, before turning back to Hermione, lost for words he simply nodded. She gave a short nod in response, before she turned and began to walk into the kitchen. He followed close behind.

The kitchen was amazing to him. It was totally different than the one at his house. His kitchen felt cold, unwelcoming, a place where you literally got your food from the house elves and then left.

This kitchen exuded life. The cabinets, stove and appliances were white in here as well, and the refrigerator held a collage of artwork. He felt himself smile as he noticed the carefully printed name in the bottom corner: Hermione Jean Granger. He realized at that moment that he never knew her middle name. There was a small table underneath a large bay window and two chairs were tucked underneath it. Looking out the window he could see the backyard and the nearby park, and with the sun just coming up it was a spectacular sight. Just then there was a clatter and Draco spun on his heel, he reached for his wand but found his pocket empty. Feeling utterly confused he looked at Hermione who was now sitting calmly at the little table.

"It's ok," she finally said "it's only a memory; no one can hear or see us. Nothing we do here will change anything" she said the last part with such pain that Draco wondered what could have happened in this memory. But he couldn't think of that for much longer because at that moment two adults came through the other doorway.

"Shh! Don't wake Hermione!" the woman said giggling, pulling on the man's sleeve

"I'm not the one that almost knocked over the entire coat rack" he teased playfully pulling at the woman's hair. Draco stared, her hair, it was just like Hermione's and the man, he had the same eyes. He looked back at Hermione who was watching the pair with a smile, noticing Draco watching her she spoke

"My mum and dad" she explained, he nodded and walked to the other chair and sat, clearly this was why they were here.

"I'll get the juice, you start the pancakes?" her father asked, smiling Hermione's mother stood and kissed her husband affectingly, Draco squirmed in his seat, he didn't know what to do, his parents were never affectionate in front of him, hell, he thought he didn't know if they were affectionate at all. A moment later the two broke apart and began to move about the kitchen. He watched fascinated as they went about making breakfast together, the two talked in hushed tones and laughed at one another's jokes. It was all so foreign to him and he didn't know what to do other than try and soak it all in. Just then another noise came from the hall and the couple jumped and turned.

"Your awful singing must have woke her" the woman teased

"Maybe, or it could be your burnt toast" he joked back the two gave each other a quick kiss before turning expectantly towards the door. Draco leaned forward and couldn't help but smile as he watched who came thru the door.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" the two sang together as the much younger Hermione walked in sleepy eyed. Her hair was disheveled from sleep and she was wearing a long pink and yellow plaid nightgown. She squealed as she saw her parents and ran to hug them. Hermione watched the scene unfold and felt tears in her eyes, she missed this house, and she missed her parents too. She turned to look at Draco sitting across the table she grew up doing homework at, the table she and her mom had talked to one another about her first fight with her friend, the table she where she would draw with her father when he came home from work, it was a surreal feeling having a wizard in her home. She had never had any of her Hogwarts friends here to visit, and now, now they could never visit here. She sniffled and tried not to get ahead of herself that memory was still to come. Right now, she was watching herself celebrate her most important birthday yet, the year she turned eleven.

* * *

Draco remained at the table as the young Hermione and her parents carried her birthday breakfast past him and into the dining room he just left. Hermione sat across the table from him, but she did not watch as her family walked past, instead she glanced out the window. Draco followed her gaze, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. There was a scurrying of small feet and when Draco turned he was face to face with the younger version of the girl he came here with. She was looking up expectantly, and Draco couldn't help but squirm, she might have only been a child, but she her eyes held the same intensity that the Hermione he knew had.

"Can she- er you? Can _you_ see me?" Draco asked directing the question not at the child but at Hermione, she laughed softly

"No, remember this is a memory"

"So why is she staring at me?" Draco asked still unable to take his eyes off the small girl that was standing inches from him.

"She's not" Hermione said calmly, "She's looking out the window" Draco turned back and saw what the two Hermione's were looking at, a large owl was sitting on the birdfeeder an envelope in his mouth. Draco felt his stomach flop, this was no ordinary birthday, he realized, this was her eleventh birthday; this was the day her life changed. Turning his back to the window he gasped as the child reached for the chair he was on, her hand passing through his body as if he wasn't there, startled he stood quickly and moved away, watching as she leaned on the window sill and carefully pushed the window open.

"Mummy?" she called out, her voice slightly higher and much younger "Is this the surprise? That strange owl?"

"Oh yes dear! But he's not a strange owl at all!" her mother appeared at her side "He has something special for you" The small girls eyes lit up

"Really?"

"Yes why don't you put your shoes on and run out there and get it?" she replied kissing the top of her head

"Ok! Daddy do not eat my pancakes" she all but commanded as she hopped off the chair and scrambled to the back door.

Draco looked at Hermione

"How did they know?" he asked "I thought you said they're muggles" Hermione sighed

"They are, Dumbledore wrote to them, he explained the whole situation, Hogwarts tries to let muggle families know a little about the school before the student turns eleven- most of us muggle borns, our parents know all about Hogwarts, Harry's aunt and uncle are probably the only people who ever ignored Dumbledore's letters. Course they always knew what he was, stupid people never telling him the truth" she added the last part more to herself than anything else, but he still heard it.

'So Hogwarts tells the muggles?' He thought, 'what else don't I know?' Just then there was a scream from the yard and Hermione smiled in the kitchen, Draco turned to see the smaller version skipping around the backyard holding her letter high in the air. He heard Hermione's father approach in the kitchen and stand next to his wife,

"I suppose she's excited?" he said quietly, the woman nodded tears in her eyes

"Are you ready?" she asked turning her head to face her husband

"No," he said gently as he kissed his wife's hair

"But she is"


	12. Chapter Ten: The Memories part 2

So sorry doesn't even begin to express how bad I feel for not posting in so long. I'm in graduate school and am taking summer classes, and believe me they are NOT easy. Writing, and everything else I do has taken a backseat which stinks. But when I was finally ready to edit and update the story I couldn't find my flash drive it was saved on!

Needless to say I finally found it, and here is part 2!

Thank you to everyone who reads this and reviews, I can't tell you how much it means that you like something I'm writing for fun!

Hope to have the next chapter up MUCH sooner!

* * *

Chapter 10 part 2

The memory faded around Draco and the next thing he knew he was standing back in Dumbledore's office, Hermione stood across from him and wiped at her eyes. He didn't know what to say, there were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to know. However, he could tell Hermione was gathering her thoughts, obviously upset about something that he either missed or didn't understand.

The memory had seemed happy to him, yet Hermione stood before him looking like a breeze could knock her over. He had never seen her look so fragile before, she was always so strong, so confident whenever he saw her, even after the years of his taunting and teasing she had never looked so broken.

There was a long moment of silence, neither one of them moved, at last Draco opened his mouth but Hermione held up a hand and he closed it again.

"I know you must have a million things you want to say" she said a moment later, she paused and took a deep breath "I was going to show you the next memory right away, but there are some things you need to know first" Draco nodded not wanting to interrupt her thoughts. Hermione walked to the stone stairs a few feet away and sat down, Draco noticed that he was no longer required by the cuff around his arm to stand a certain distance from Hermione

"Don't get any ideas" he looked up as she spoke and saw her watching him "The spell works again as soon as either of us step out of this room" she said patting her pocket. Draco shook his head

"That's not what I was thinking" he said walking towards her, there was no room on the stair next to her without being uncomfortably close so Draco choose to sit on the floor in front of her. Hermione rested her head in her hands and stared at a spot above Draco's head. Finally she lowered her eyes and looked at him. It was at that moment that he knew he had no idea who Hermione really was but he had no time to focus on that, he was suddenly lost. In her eyes he saw the eleven year old girl who looked past him as she watched the owl deliver the letter that would change her life.

* * *

Hermione had watched him carefully, unsure of how much to explain. He was staring at her as she looked at him, when his eyes grew wide, the anger and hatred that was always so close to the surface seemed to fade away right then, and she knew that she made the right choice. She frowned, 'this isn't as easy as I thought it would be' she thought. She folded her hands in front of her and after taking a deep breath began

"I found out that day, that moment you watched, that was when I found out I was a witch. I had known I was different for, well for a long time. I remember not making many friends, and feeling like an outsider at school. I never knew why. And then, then there were the things that happened that I couldn't explain, the things no one understood." She paused "That picture that you held at my house" Draco looked back up at her as she continued

"I made- well I caught the tree on fire that year" she said a smile in her eyes "I was so excited to get that doll I was holding in the picture, and then, my cousins came over, and John, this one boy cousin of mine, took the doll and broke her. I remember coming into the living room and seeing her in pieces" she shook her head at the memory "I was so sad and so angry, John told me I was being a crybaby and that I was too old for dolls anyway, but he didn't understand, I had wanted that toy for so long, but mum and dad couldn't find it at any stores for my birthday that year, so when I got it… well I was so happy. Anyway, John was teasing me calling me a crybaby and I just felt this intense feeling and the next thing I knew his trousers were on fire" Hermione paused blushing slightly when she heard something she wasn't expecting. Draco was laughing. She looked up surprised, but sure enough he was sitting on the floor in front of her laughing

"You set your cousins pants on fire?" he asked a moment later his hands covering his mouth. Smiling she nodded.

"I once sent mums curtains up in smoke when I was five" Draco added a smile still on his lips "Of course" he paused "I suppose it was different for you" Hermione nodded

"John told my family that I broke my doll and then blamed him and that he backed into the fireplace and set his pants on fire, and in an effort to put it out knocked over the tree – which then burst into flames- before running outside and falling into the snow" Hermione sighed

"My aunt and uncle were furious, I remember they yelled at me, told me that it was a rotten thing to do to blame someone else for something that they didn't do. Of course I had no idea how John caught fire, and my parents didn't either. But after that Christmas my aunt's family was always to 'busy' to come for the holidays" Hermione fiddled with her watch

"But that wasn't the only time something like that happened" she finally continued "I-

"You know, lots of kids in the wizarding world do things like this all the time when they're little" Draco interrupted

"Well that's just it, I wasn't from this world, no one knew anything about magic, no one would have believed it anyway even if they did!" Hermione said exasperated "That's what you don't get, these things you take for granted, no one knew any of it for me. They all thought I was a freak, a loser, someone that didn't get invited to the other kids parties cause she was that 'weird Granger girl'" Hermione shook her head "I was so excited to find out I was a witch, I was so excited to get to go to a new school, to see creatures like dragons and unicorns, the things I read about in fairy tales. The idea that those sorts of things could exist, I loved the idea of waving a wand and creating something amazing. But most of all I loved the idea that no one would know me. The thought of a place that had lots of other kids that were just like me, was amazing. A place where no one called you names because you were different, a place where _everyone_ was different, so no one cared if someone seemed a little odd."

* * *

Draco sat there, words spinning around in his head "_weird Granger girl" "no one called you names because you were different_" he didn't know what to say, he had called her every name he could think of, called her weird, teased her for being smart. All he had done was make her fears come true.

He tore her down, for no reason, other than the fact that he thought he was better than her because of his blood status. He thought back to the scene he had just watched in the kitchen, he was certainly no better than she. If anything he wished he had a home like that to go back to, someplace where others loved and cared about _you_, not about what you had done that year at school. Or which people you were friends with, parents who loved you even though you set your cousin on fire. Family that supported your hopes and dreams, regardless of what they were. Draco thought back to the other night and his conversation with Dobby one sentence in particular stood out at that moment,

"_Your father only cares about status, it does not make a difference to a Malfoy if someone is kind, if he is not pure blooded, he does not matter_"

Draco ran his hands through his hair, how could he have thought the same thing for so many years? Why was he blind to any other way other than his father's? Just then Hermione's voice broke his thoughts

"I was so excited to get my things, I put the list of supplies next to my bed and had them memorized. I was so excited when I saw the train the first time, meeting Harry and Ron on the train, I felt relaxed, they were both so nice. Everything I hoped for, other kids who were like me, and I remember Harry's glasses were broken, he told me it was because his cousin used to punch him, and I was so excited because I knew how to fix them. So I did, and neither of them called me a show off, or a know-it-all. I was already happier on that train ride than I had been in a long time." Draco tried not to think badly of Harry or Ron, but it was hard, he had hated the two of them right off the bat, but he knew that now was not the time to bring that up. Hermione was trying to explain her story, and he was determined to listen.

"That summer, when I found out, I made my parents take me to Diagon Alley right away. They bought me all the things I would need, and I took my birthday money and bought as many books as I could" Draco could picture the small girl he just met walking around Diagon Alley with her arms full of books, a smile tugged at his lips.

"I got books of spells and books about the history of magic, I wanted to know all that I could before I left, I didn't want to sound stupid in front of the others. I remember the first time I encountered the idea of a dark wizard. I ran to my parents' room, holding the book and climbed into their bed. I was crying, and told them I didn't want to go anymore. When they asked me why I told them 'because of Voldemort'" Draco looked at her in shock, not only did she say his name, but she knew about him before she came to Hogwarts "I had just read about Harry, I remember feeling so scared, a man could go and kill all those people, and even try and kill a little boy. What kind of world was I about to join? What kind of world had people thinking that it was ok to murder people because they weren't 'purebloods'. That was the first time I was really worried. I knew I was not a pureblood, I read enough to understand that I was what wizards called a muggle, granted I was a child who had wizarding powers, but no one in my family possessed magical abilities." Draco didn't like where this conversation was heading, but he saw no way of stopping it, nor did he have any right to. It was his fault after all, and he could do nothing but listen

"I read about what Voldemort did to those he deemed unworthy of possessing magic. He killed them, murdered their families, spoke about them as if they were trash. That's when I first came across that word. Mudblood, what pureblood wizards called those who could use magic but had no magic blood. I hated the name, hated how it sounded, I hated the reason it was even used, and most of all I hated that I was technically by the definition in the book, nothing more than a mudblood. I only hoped that people didn't still use that term, and that no one would say that to me at school. And no one did… not until second year. Not until you turned on me after I stood up for Harry and said 'how dare you talk to me, you filthy little mudblood' I remember it, I can never forget it. I wanted to run, run all the way back home to my parents. I wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to, I was prouder than that, then Ron tried to help… of course he didn't, but it was at that moment I knew that there were still wizards out there, that believed they were better than others, for no real reason." Draco started to talk but Hermione forged ahead

"You could do magic, but so could I, you know how to fly a broom, and albeit not as well as you or Harry, I do too. I know how to brew potions, re-pot mandrakes, ride a Hippogriff, I knew about Hogwarts before I even got here, knew that there are 142 staircases, that there were four houses, I know how to fix spells and potions that have gone wrong, I knew how to levitate things and what the unforgivable curses are, I know why they are used, I have watched as teachers and others that I have grown to love have been struck down by Voldemort. I saw Cedric come back dead because of Voldemort- did you know that your father was there that night in the graveyard? He was, he stood there and watched Voldemort try and kill Harry, Harry told Ron and I all about that night" Hermione could tell by Draco's expression that he had no idea his father had been there that night. She was surprised that he didn't, but she wasn't done talking yet

"I learned about the dark mark, and why wizards wear it so proudly, I know what a death eater is and I have stood face to face with them. I have fought against them, do you know that I watched Sirius die by the hands of _your_ aunt, I watched as your father fought Harry over some stupid prophecy and I watched as Harry tried to stop him, as he tried to save the only family member he had left in his life. Do you even know that I was the reason we decided to organize Dumbledore's Army-" Hermione stopped short, suddenly her eyes filled with tears. Draco couldn't speak, hearing what she said was like being punched in the gut. She was right, and he was so wrong, he had it all wrong, all these years, and he never knew it.

"I think you need to see the next memory, now" Hermione said standing abruptly and walking past him to the Pensive. She took out her wand and proceeded to produce another memory. Taking a deep breath she leaned forward and fell into her worst nightmare.

* * *

Draco's head was spinning as he watched Hermione disappear into the Pensive. His father had been there when Voldemort returned to power, his father had fought against Harry, for what, a prophecy? It made no sense, and his aunt, his aunt had murdered someone. He thought he knew his family, but now standing in Dumbledores office, he realized that Hermione probably knew more about his family than he ever did. The thought was unsettling and he wished he could have more time to think, but he knew that he had another memory that Hermione wanted to share. He leaned into the Pensive and landed next to Hermione a moment later

The scene before him was strange and it took him a moment to gain his bearings. It looked familiar but he couldn't be sure. He heard a small cry and turned to see Hermione standing nearby. Her arms wrapped around her parents. He was confused, this was a memory, so how could they be hugging her.

"Recognize where we are?" He spun and saw Hermione standing a few feet away. He turned back to the three who where hugging and realized that this was a more recent memory, and that Hermione was much older than the first memory.

"I had come home at the end of our fifth year, my parents had come to Kings Cross to pick me up, and when we got home, this is what we found" Hermione motioned behind her and for the first time Draco took in the scene around him. He understood why it looked familiar; it was the same street they had stood on that morning, only this time the house that they had visited was standing in ruins.

"I don't understand" he finally said after staring for a moment

"I didn't either, none of us did" Hermione replied as he walked to her side, his eyes never leaving the house. "It wasn't until we went inside that it became clear" Draco looked at her, she wanted to go inside? Hermione had already started walking up the path, the flowers that had been so vibrant the last time they were here were dead, the stone walkway was twisted and gnarled, broken and jagged. The windows were blown out and the door had been thrown off its hinges, Draco paused as he approached the threshold of the house, unsure of what lay on the other side. Cautiously he peeked in, Hermione was nowhere to be seen and Draco felt his stomach clench. He knew it was only a memory but the house freaked him out nevertheless.

"Hermione?" he called tentatively

"Yeah, in here" he heard her sniffle from the other room, carefully walking through the hall he found her standing in the doorway to the dining room. The living room had been blown apart, the fireplace was shattered and the pictures that had been placed so lovingly lay in on the ground covered in broken glass. He bent and carefully pushed some of the ruble aside, he saw pictures of Hermione with her parents smiling at the camera on a vacation, Hermione squealing as she was pushed on the swing that hung outside, Hermione being held on her dad's shoulders so that she could put the star on the Christmas tree.

These were her memories, her family's life just strewn about, he found the picture he had looked at before and picked it carefully out of the glass. He held it up and suddenly saw that it was written on, though he couldn't make out the word. He stared at it for a while and was about to ask her what it said when the light from outside caught it and made the word crystal clear.

He dropped the picture as if it was on fire, his breath coming quickly; this was no ordinary break in. He turned slowly and saw Hermione standing in front of the china cabinet.

"Hermione?" he whispered, she shook her head tears clear in her eyes. He walked to her side and saw that everything had been destroyed in that room as well. The contents of the cabinet had been broken and smashed, the tiny birds where nothing more than dust and the plates were shattered. Draco noticed that Hermione had carefully taken one of the glass birds out and was holding it in her hands. He looked at it, it was yellow the tips of his wings were black and it had a little black beak, as well.

"They broke everything" she whispered and slowly moved her fingers, his heart dropped as he watched the little bird fell apart in her hands, "everything" she said as a tear fell. He reached out, to wanted to tell her he was sorry, but he didn't know how. Instead he wiped her cheek brushing the tear as it fell. She sniffed loudly and turned to face the kitchen

"There's more" she said finally and began to walk with purpose through the kitchen door and into the hall. Draco followed looking at the house that had been so full of love the last time they visited, now full of sorrow. Hermione was walking upstairs now and Draco carefully followed up the broken steps behind her. She turned right at the top of the stairs and opened the first door. The room was blue, and the bed had a purple blanket on it, a desk stood in the corner by the window and a shelf stood next to the closet. Draco walked in behind her and knew at once that this was Hermione's room. He imagined it had been beautiful, like the rest of the house, but it too had been gone thru, her belongings thrown about. He realized the shelf once held the books that were ripped apart on the floor in the middle of the room. He walked to them and lifted one of the covers. "Hogwarts a History" he glanced at the others and realized that they were the books Hermione had bought all those years ago when she found out she was a witch. All the books that she had read and re-read, trying to learn all she could about the wizarding world. He placed the cover back on the bookshelf, it looked all wrong to him, but he couldn't bring himself to toss it back in the pile. He turned to face the other side of the room, there were more pictures that lay torn apart on the floor and toys that Hermione must have played with as a child lay in pieces.

"I don't know what to say" Draco finally said, he turned to look at Hermione who had made her way into the room and was now sitting cross legged on her bed, she was facing the wall, Draco followed her gaze and felt ill at once. On the wall in the same writing that covered the picture in the other room. Written in cursive were the words: "You never should have been allowed to practice magic, now you and your family are going to pay." Draco looked back at Hermione who was staring at the wall, and carefully walked to the bed. He sat at the other end, his legs dangling off the side

"I'm sorry" he finally whispered. Hermione nodded

"It's not done yet" He looked at her in shock, what else could these people do to her family? What right did they have to destroy their home, to threaten Hermione? Just then the door flew open and Draco jumped, Hermione stood on the other side, tears running down her face, he heard her sob as she looked inside her room. Then as she stepped inside he heard a thunderous noise behind coming from the other side of the room. He stood and watched as the ruined books burst into flames, the light from the fire cast a glow on the surrounding walls. That's when he saw it, the word written over and over. It covered her walls, her book shelf, the pictures, even her closet, the words blazed bright and told Draco exactly why he was here, sitting back down he watched as Hermione's parent came into the room and cried hugging their daughter, clearly they knew the meaning of the word to. As Draco sat back down he noticed the bed, Hermione leaned to the side and he saw written clearly, just as it was everywhere else.

Mudblood.

* * *

Dumbledores office rushed into view as Draco fell backwards. He was shocked, disgusted and so confused.

"Death eaters" he heard Hermione whisper, her voice tiny and fragile. "They came to the house, I'm only thankful that mum and dad weren't home, or else- or else I just don't know what would have happened" she broke down at that moment and crumpled to the floor sobbing. Draco clutched the wall feeling as though he was going to be sick.

"Hermione I'm- I…" he trailed, how could saying sorry make any of this better, he walked to where she sat and did the only thing he could think of. Sitting next to her he pulled her to him and hugged her with all the strength he had. He felt her body collapse against his and could feel her shaking as she cried.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, "I'm so sorry"

* * *

She hated this, she hadn't meant to cry, she had tried to prepare herself, she hadn't thought that it would bother her so much. She hadn't been ready to see her happiest memory followed by her worst. It was all too much. The wounds were still to fresh. And then Draco kept apologizing, and now he was holding her, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair. But she didn't care; she hadn't been back to her childhood home in almost three years. It was not someplace that she or her family could ever go back to, and the memories were so overwhelming.

"Can I ask you something?" she picked her head up at Draco's voice

"Yeah, sure" she replied wiping her eyes, hating that her voice sounded so frail.

"When was that?"

"The summer in-between fifth and sixth year"

"Why?" the question was simple but Hermione knew it was a complicated answer. She pulled herself up, putting distance between the two of them and leaned back on her hands.

"Do you remember fifth year you joined that 'inquisitors' club that Umbridge put together?" Draco nodded "Well like I was saying before, it was my idea to start Dumbledores Army. We needed a teacher, a proper teacher, and we all knew that Harry was the best option we had. I convinced him that we should start the club, that we all needed to learn how to defend ourselves. So I planned everything, and that year we all started Dumbledore's Army. It was all that we had to try and protect ourselves, no matter how silly others thought it was, we knew we could count on one another. Then near the end of the year Harry had that vision about Sirius being captured by Voldemort so we all rushed to the ministry of magic. But it was all a trick and we ended up getting caught by a bunch of death eaters-

"And my father" Draco said quietly. Hermione looked up,

"Yes" Hermione said simply "and your father"

Draco played with the ends of his robe, as much as he didn't like to admit it, he knew that his father was a death eater. But he realized in his heart, he had hoped he was not the kind of person he learned he was today. And of course there was still so much that he didn't understand about the memory he just saw. Swallowing his pride Draco looked back at Hermione,  
"Hermione I wondered-

"Mrs. Granger?" the two turned to see Dumbledore standing at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I do believe that you and Mr. Malfoy are due back in class in a few minutes" Hermione turned and looked at her watch.

"Bugger" she muttered wiping furiously at her eyes. She stood and straightened her robes before turning to face Dumbledore

"Thank you Professor for all your help" she said, he smiled at her and nodded

"Glad to be of service Mrs. Granger" Hermione turned back and half smiled, Draco was sitting on the floor lost in thought, and while she knew he had other questions for her she knew better than to be late.  
"Come on" he didn't protest, in fact he barely blinked but simply followed Hermione as she left the office.

* * *

He wasn't paying attention, his mind was reeling as they walked in the abandoned corridors. Hermione a few paces ahead of him checked around corners and hurried back towards the classroom. They were one hall away from the potions room when Hermione suddenly grabbed him and shoved him back the way they came pushing him towards the wall. Startled and confused he stumbled back

"What the hell-

"You, Blaise and Pansy, you got to class late" she hissed as she grabbed the cloak out of her bag and swung it around them with ease.

"Don't say anything" she whispered as the three of them walked around the corner.

"I told you Pansy, nothing happened, I just… couldn't sleep" he heard himself say, it was odd as he watched the three of them approach.

"You went to see her didn't you?" Pansy hissed, Blaise rolled his eyes

"Look, I've already told you a million times, nothing happened that night, nothing happened the other day, why are you so caught up on this?"

"I don't know! Why don't you tell me why you're so obsessed with her lately?" Blaise paused in front of the class and turned

"You do seem to bump into her a lot lately" he added

"Butt out Blaise" Draco growled. Blaise shrugged clearly used to this and leaned against the wall.

Under the cloak Draco was cringing, he knew what was about to happen and he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Biting his lip to keep from screaming he stood and waited.

"Who say's I'm obsessed with anyone?" he asked stopping mid-stride, just a few feet from where he now stood concealed with Hermione

"Don't think that just because you called her a mudblood in front of everyone that things will go back to normal Draco, this isn't over" Pansy jeered

"Look, I told you that I don't want to do say that, ok, I just don't think it's right, and I really don't appreciate you pulling your wand on me when I told you I didn't want to say it!" He yelled. Under the cloak Draco heard Hermione gasp. She looked up at him and he shrugged before putting his finger to his mouth reminding her not to talk.

"But why?" Pansy whined "You used to call her mudblood all the time, and now… tell me what has she done to you Draco" she tried to hug him but he shrugged her off, Blaise snickered as Pansy looked down like a scolded toddler.

"Nothing, that's what I am trying to tell you, she hasn't ever done a _thing_! I just, I don't see the point in teasing her anymore." Pansy looked at him obviously shocked, Draco backpedaled quickly

"I just mean that nothing we do anymore bothers her?" he asked rather than said. Pansy thought about that for a moment

"I suppose" she replied, "but still, I don't think your father would like to know you're being _nice_ to that mudblood"

"Who said anything about my father?"

"I'm just saying Draco, you should really think about who you want to be loyal to, your family, or _her_" with that Pansy sauntered off down the corridor. Draco stood a moment longer shock clear on his face.

"She makes no sense" he muttered to Blaise before they followed her into the classroom.

Hermione stood outside the potions classroom, completely floored by what she had just witnessed. Turning slowly under the cloak she looked at Draco just as a huge commotion broke out in the potions classroom. Obviously Draco had just spotted what Hermione had done.

"She pulled her wand on you in the great hall?" She finally asked, ignoring the yells now coming out of the classroom shock clear in her voice

"You're really that surprised? Did you not just hear her, she's loony." Draco replied trying to sound casual.

"So you didn't want to say it?" Hermione asked in disbelief

"Not really, no" The door flew open at that point and the two turned to see themselves being brought outside by Slughorn. Hermione watched for a moment as Draco struggled and sputtered in front of her just hours earlier.

"But what about in Potions today?" Hermione asked looking back at Draco "Clearly you meant it then" she said pointing over her shoulder where Draco was sitting on the floor trying to get the handcuff off.

"That," Draco blushed "that was a bit of an old habit sneaking up on me"

"I didn't mean it" he added quietly

"Really?" Hermione turned to look at him. He nodded.

"I… well I had a talk with- er- well someone… someone special the other night, and he kind of cleared my mind a little" Draco touched his nose where it had been broken "cleared my sinuses too" he muttered

"Sorry?" Hermione asked

"Nothing, it's just," Draco sighed "I don't know what to do, Hermione," he paused after saying her name, listening to the way it sounded. "There's a lot that I learned today, and I just need a little more time to figure it all out"

"Time's up Draco" Hermione said quietly as she watched the two of them disappear in the past, Hermione pulled the cloak off and shoved it back in her bag. Draco didn't know what to say, how was he supposed to make a decision so quickly, turn his back on everything he had know, but then again, how could he continue to support those people who did this to someone who did nothing wrong. He watched as Hermione made her way to the door to Slughorns classroom, she paused with her hand on the door knob

"you know my story now, what you decide to do next, is your call" she said quietly before she turned and walked into the classroom leaving Draco standing alone, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't know what was right.


	13. Chapter Eleven: Confrontation

Chapter 11: Confrontations

* * *

"Please"

"No"

"Please!"

"Come on Ginny I told you like a million times already"

"Please?"

"Honestly Ginny"

"But I-

"Come off it Hermione, besides you've only told her 5" Hermione turned in disbelief and looked at Harry who was sitting at the table in the common room staring blankly at his divination homework.

"Thanks Harry" she said sarcastically

He smiled and winked before going back to his paper. Hermione turned to look at Ginny who was watching her expectantly. Hermione sighed

"When we get back to London for the holidays Mum and Dad arranged to have a cab pick us up at Kings Cross and bring us to the airport." Ginny leaned forward on the couch

"Tell me about the airplane again" Ginny half whined a moment later after Hermione didn't continue, clearly still excited. Harry burst out laughing as Hermione glared at him he started coughing trying to cover up his laughter, but there were tears in his eyes and his lips quivered clearly trying not to laugh again.

"What more is there to tell Gin?" Hermione said throwing her hands up

"I still don't get how something so huge and made of metal can _fly_!" Harry coughed one last time and then started to laugh again.

"Honestly muggles are so weird" Ginny said crossing her arms and leaning back on the couch. Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips when there was a soft pop in the room. The three turned to see Dobby standing clutching a piece of parchment.

"Dobby," Hermione said smiling "I see you got my note"

"Yes…" Dobby trailed looking down slowly at the paper in his hands

"What's wrong Dobby?" Hermione asked frowning, she had sent a letter down to Dobby the night before thanking him for the cookies she had gotten last week,

"It's just, Dobby didn't make Hermione any cookies" the little elf said still looking at the paper confused

"But there were cookies in my room with a 'D' written on them" Hermione said looking back and forth between Harry and Ginny. "and they were the same kind that you and I shared that night," Hermione added as the little elf started to smile, finally meeting her gaze

"Perhaps there was a note with them?" Dobby said smiling hugely, his eyes shining

"I didn't see one" Hermione said thinking back to that night,

"But I was sure he was going to leave one. He said-"

"Who said?" Hermione interrupted. Dobby dropped the parchment and clasped his hands over his mouth

"Dobby please?" Hermione asked feeling more and more unsure

"Dobby isn't supposed to say, he wanted it to be a surprise for Hermione" he finally squeaked out

At that moment Ginny popped up off the couch

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked distracted for a moment from Dobby who was now standing on the rug giggling. Ginny rolled her eyes

"To look at see if maybe you dropped the note!" she called over her shoulder as she turned and ran up the stairs to the girls rooms. Hermione looked at Harry who shrugged. Sighing she followed in Ginny's footsteps. She opened the door to her room where Ginny was busy pulling her sheets off the bed

"Oi Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed looking at the mess the other girl had made in the few moments she had been alone in the room "The plate wasn't even near the bed!" Ginny looked up for a moment and blushed

"Well you didn't tell me where it was…" She said sheepishly throwing a pillow back onto the bed

"It was here" Hermione walked over and pointed to the spot the plate had rested on top of the scarf.

The scarf.

Hermione's stomach lurched the plate had been on top of the scarf she thought as she knelt down and looked under her bed where she had hastily kicked the scarf the night she found the plate of cookies. It lay in the corner covered with dust; she reached under and pulled on the end closest to her and felt her heart race when she saw that laying on the floor behind it was a piece of paper, grabbing her wand she murmured

"Accio" she whispered fear flooding her as the paper flew to her open hand. She sat back on the floor, Ginny watching her every move. She held the paper in her hands but was suddenly not sure if she wanted to open it.

"If you don't open it I will" Ginny finally said reaching for it. Hermione pulled her hands up to her chest

"I'll do it" she said quickly, she looked down at the paper, there was another letter written in the same handwriting as the one on the cookie.

Taking a deep breath Hermione opened the letter to see a short note in careful script

_Granger,_

_Er, I mean, Hermione, I heard you liked these. So here. Um, so, thanks for your help in potions, you really saved me a lot of trouble._

_So I guess I'll see you later then._

_Draco_

"So?" Ginny finally asked breaking the silence.

Hermione sat back on her heels, he had thanked her, he had written her a note and thanked her, hell he made her cookies. Her mind was racing through the events with Draco, the first night, the ride to the castle, their hands touching in the library, the mess in potions, laughing under the table together, him moving her hair out of her face as she helped clean the classroom, him hugging her in Dumbledore's office. She shook her head sharply, no, he was the boy who called her mudblood, the one who hurt her, but, she thought with a start, wasn't he proving that he was trying to change. And shouldn't she try to change her opinions as well?

"Hermione?" she finally looked up from the note she was refolding and remembered that she wasn't alone

"So, who is it from"

"Um"

Ginny gasped

"It _**is**_ from him isn't it?" Hermione said nothing, Ginny squealed and grabbed the note

"Gin wait" but it was no use, the younger girls eyes were already absorbing every word

Hermione pulled her legs to her chest and closed her eyes feeling incredibly unsure.

"Wow," Ginny finally whispered "Hermione… that was… is… wow, who'd have known!"

Hermione opened her eyes to see Ginny smiling and handing her back the note,

"Who'd have known what?" Hermione asked

"That Draco actually has a heart"

Hermione glanced at the carefully written "H" scrawled on the outside of the paper

"I need to talk to Dobby" she said suddenly,

"What?" Ginny stared at her blankly as Hermione scrambled to the door,

"I need to talk to him, I need to know what Draco said to him"

"Dobby!" Hermione called thundering down the stairs, Dobby glanced up from where he stood talking to Harry, who was rolling the end of his parchment absent mindedly, clearly he had given up on getting any homework done.

"Hermione" Dobby looked up expectantly "Did you find anything?"

"Um, well I… um" Hermione faltered looking at Harry who was watching her carefully "I found something?" she finally offered sheepishly, not sure what else to say

"I got it" Harry said holding his hands up, "you don't have to explain to me"

"No Harry it's not that, it's just-

"Ginny! We need to talk!" the three turned as the portrait swing open. Ron was standing on the other side, his face an odd shade of red, Dean stood next to him, pale and somber looking.

"Ron?" Harry asked suddenly lost

"Ginny!" He screamed again as he stormed into the room, "get in here Dean" he yelled turning back to the boy who was still standing in the hall..

"What Ron?" Ginny yelled coming into the common room "oh, Dean?" she said watching the other boy walk into the room "Hi" she said at last trying to fake excitement

"Yes it's Dean" Ron spat "Do you know what I just saw?"

"The fat lady?" Ginny replied crossing her arms

"Knock it off Ginny this isn't a joke!"

"What's not a joke Ron?" Ginny replied throwing her hands in the air

"I just caught Dean snogging Susan Bones!" Hermione watched as Harry turned an awful shade of white and began to nervously fiddle with his quill

"So?" Ginny said exasperated

"What do you mean so!" Ron screamed "He's _your_ boyfriend isn't he?"

"I'm sorry Ginny I don't think I can do this anymore" Dean said quietly looking over Ron's shoulder "Susan is already pretty ticked, and I doubt she'll believe me now" he added staring at his shoes nervously wringing his hands. Ginny nodded,

"It's fine Dean, we should have just told him the truth to begin with" Harry half chocked and knocked his ink off the table at Ginny's words, spilling the contents all over Dobby who was watching the scene so intently that he didn't even flinch as the bottle hit him in the head. Hermione rushed over

"Nettoyer" She whispered waving her wand, the ink bottle landed on the desk and refilled itself

"Tell Susan not to worry about it, I'll talk to her later if she doesn't believe you" Ginny added, Dean looked relieved before rushing back out of the room. Harry glanced at Hermione in a panic

"It'll be fine" Hermione whispered leaning in close to Harry and placing the bottle on the table,

"I don't know Mione" he wheezed looking back to where Ron and Ginny stood, "he's my best mate, and that's his sister, I think I'm a dead man" he licked his lips nervously, Hermione smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder,

"It'll be fine" she repeated, squeezing his shoulder, "Ginny's a smart girl, I'm sure she knew this would happen" she added nudging him, Harry rubbed his temples and said nothing, Dobby looked at Hermione for a moment, curiosity clear in his eyes, before turning back as Ron began to yell again

"What the hell was that about?" Ron fumed

"Ron listen to me, I do have a boyfriend"

"Not anymore I'm gonna wring his bloody neck"

Harrys eyes grew wide.

"Harry Potter does not look well" Dobby suddenly whispered looking up at Harry

"I'm fine Dobby" He gasped out

"Will you let me finish!" Ginny interjected

"Why? He cheated on you" Ron shot back

"Perhaps Harry Potter would like a glass of water?" Dobby persisted

"No Dobby I'm fine" Harry said

"Now he has to deal with me" Ron yelled pointing at the door that Dean had just walked through

Harry cringed and rested his head in his hands

"Dobby why _don't_ you get some water" Hermione whispered watching the elf's eyes grow larger as Harry became more panicked.

"Ok!" He chirped before disapperating

"_He_ isn't my boyfriend Ronald!" Ginny shouted

"What do you mean? You said that he was"

"No, Harry said that," Ginny replied before quietly adding "You were just dumb enough to believe him"

"Hey" Harry protested weakly, Ginny smiled and shrugged "You know what I mean"

"So if you're not dating Dean… who are you dating?"Ron finally asked looking around at Hermione and Harry. Ginny shrugged

"Figure it out" she finally said.

"How?"

"Honestly?" Hermione rolled her eyes and collapsed in the armchair near Harry. Ron stared at her

"You think you're so smart? Why don't you tell me then" Hermione laughed

"Well there are two reasons I won't, number one, I have nothing to do with this and number two you couldn't spot love if it flew by on a Nimbus 2000 naked waving a banner that said 'over here stupid" Ginny snorted back a laugh

Ron frowned, "yeah I would" he muttered before looking to Harry

"Do you know who she's dating then?"

Harry swallowed thickly finally he glanced up at Ron. Catching Ginny's eye he nodded.

"You do?" Ron asked surprised "How is it that everyone knows but me?"

"Because you're-"

"Shut it Ginny" Ron hissed at his sister before looking back at Harry

"Come on mate, who is it?" Ron all but begged. Harry faltered "Damn it Harry, you heard her, she isn't going to tell me, how am I supposed to make sure this guy is decent if I don't even know who he is!"

"Oh you know him all right" Harry muttered

"Do I?" Ron paused, "Seamus?" he asked after a moment, Harry shook his head, "Colin then? Or wait its Neville isn't it? He's been acting odd lately…"

"Damn it Ron it's me!" Harry shouted at last.. Silence filled the room, all eyes rested on Harry who had stood suddenly, his chair sliding back,

"You?" Ron finally asked in disbelief. After a few moments Harry simply nodded lost for words now looking down and suddenly very still

"What, wait… when? Why didn't you tell me" Ron asked looking back and forth between Ginny and Harry

"I don't know" Harry muttered, "I just… I was… unsure?" he asked more than said as he collapsed back into his chair,

"You're my best mate, how could you keep this from me?"

"Ron come on Harry was just-

"Stay out of this Ginny," Ron said shaking his head, slowly he walked over to the table where Harry was sitting with his head in his hands, Ron paused before pulling out the other chair and sitting down "look, you… do what you think is right I'm not gonna stand in your way, but I don't want to hear about it, or watch you two snog all the time," Ron stopped for a minute "and there is one more thing"

Harry glanced up, "yeah?" he managed, Ron paused

"Don't hurt her" Harry stared in shock before managing to nod

"Ok, well then…. I think I'll just… well I'll just go now" Ron said hastily, "I have, some uh, things I have to do, you know" Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron walked past, quickly making his way out of the common room. He turned back for a minute and opened his mouth but thought better and continued out of the common room. A moment later and the portrait swung closed behind him

"That went well" Harry finally said staring blankly at the fireplace, the two girls burst out laughing and Ginny rushed over and pulled Harry up out of his seat and in a tight hug,

"You Harry Potter have quite a way with words" She teased before gently pulling his lips to hers.

* * *

AN: Hi everyone, I want to explain a few things for you all. I am aware that this story has not been updated very frequently and for that I apologize, I am a graduate student and haven't had time this semester to write. I have had a ton of projects and papers, so I am sorry I haven't written as much.

I am thinking I may split longer chapters into two if the first part is done but the second is taking a while, that way you'll get more updates (they will be around this chapters length) and I will tell you if they are a part 1 and if there will be a part 2.

I appreciate all the kind reviews, and all those people who follow me they inspire me, :D I know sometimes I don't update when I should, but words of encouragement are always appreciated! Thank you all for reading, I am going to be updating before Christmas :D Promise!

~Meg


	14. Chapter Twelve: The Story

Come Back to Me Chap 12

There was a loud pop a moment later and Dobby stood holding a large glass jug filled to the brim with water.

"I have Harry Potter's water! We were out of cups though" he exclaimed holding the jug up

"Oh!" Dobby exclaimed startled as he noticed Harry and Ginny embraced in a tight hug. Dobby stared at the two for a moment, turning his head to the side, clearly not sure about what to make of the situation.

"I think Harry is feeling better now Dobby" Hermione said as she walked over to the elf who was now an odd shade of red.

"Is _this_ why Mr. Weasley was upset?" Dobby asked a moment later as he placed the glass next to Harry's now abandoned homework.

"Not exactly" Hermione said smiling

"I think Harry Potter will be very good to Miss. Ginny, and Mr. Weasley should be glad!" Dobby declared a moment later

Harry turned away from where he and Ginny now sat on the couch "Thank you Dobby" he said addressing the elf who was smiled broadly at the two

"Dobby thinks Harry Potter and Ginny make a nice couple! " he finally said. Ginny smiled at Dobby and winked at Hermione. While Hermione was glad for her friend she wondered what Ron was about to say before he left the common room, but that would have to wait. Instead she turned her attention to Dobby and the note burning a hole in her back pocket.

"I do have a question for you Dobby" Dobby turned back to look at Hermione, a smile continuing to spread across his face.

"Hermione found the note?" Dobby asked smiling knowingly

"Yes" Hermione said reaching into her pocket and holding up the paper, "It got, um... moved... by accident." she ended lamely, slipping the note back into her pocket. "Anyway, Dobby, I was wondering when did Draco come and talk with you?" Hermione whispered the name aware that Harry was still in the room. Dobby paused for a moment thinking,

"Draco came to see Dobby the same night that Hermione and I looked at the stars, he was very rude at first, but Dobby knocked sense into him!"

"You mean you knocked _some_ sense into him?"

"No! Dobby knocked his head with a goblet!" the little elf said swinging his arm with a giggle. Hermione paused

"Right, ok... um-wait, why a goblet?"

"Draco said mean things about Dobby, and Dobby is a free elf now, so Dobby doesn't have to let the young Malfoy or anyone else treat him badly!" He said pointing to the only sock he wore. It was the one Harry had used to free him three years ago from none other than the Malfoy family. He was smiling at Hermione who felt overwhelmed with a sense of pride in the little elf.

"You're absolutely right Dobby!" She said smiling at the grubby sock

"But Dobby did feel bad" he added a moment later

"Why?"

"Draco seemed to be scared, he seemed unsure of something" Dobby paused, looking down at his feet before he continued quieter "He asked Dobby a lot of strange questions"

"What kinds of strange questions?"

"Draco wanted to know about his father, and his Aunt Bellatrix and a number of other Malfoys that Dobby is glad to be rid of" Dobby shuddered, wringing his hands he continued, "mostly he wanted to know what his father did with... with... with-" Dobby looked around for a moment, panicked.

"With who Dobby?"Hermione asked gently. Dobby looked around the common room before he motioned to Hermione to bend down next to him, she knelt and the elf leaned over

"He-who-must-not-be-named" Dobby whispered in Hermione's ear, barely audible, a moment later. Hermione paused, what did Dobby know about Draco's families entanglement with the Dark Lord? She had never thought to ask him, or share what she knew about them. Granted the Malfoys were not really a group of people that Hermione wanted to talk about, but thinking about the night that she and Dobby sat together she wondered why she never asked him about his experiences as an elf in the Malfoy's home.

"Dobby I don't mean to pry, but _do_ you know things about Mr. Malfoy and he-who-must-not-be-named?" Hermione asked, careful not to use Voldemorts name out of fear of how Dobby would react. Dobby's eyes grew large as he looked up at Hermione. He stood still for a moment, his large tennis ball shaped eyes staring into Hermiones, his lip quivered and his voice wavered as he answered

"Dobby _does_ know things, but Dobby doesn't _want_ to" he squeaked out.

"Oh Dobby of course you didn't," Hermione whispered kindly, she reached out and put her hand on Dobby's shoulder. In a flash Dobby wrapped his small arms around Hermione and choked back a sob. Hermione looked down at the little elf and pulled him in for a hug. Harry and Ginny glanced over as Dobby whimpered,

"What's wro-" Hermione shook her head cutting Harry off 'not now' she mouthed to them, Ginny nodded and took Harry's hand together the two hastily made there way out of the common room. The portrait swung shut behind them as Hermione grabbed her wand out of her pocket "wingardium leveosa" she whispered and the jug of water Dobby had brought Harry flew into her hand.

"Here Dobby sit down" she pulled one of the nearby ottomans over and patted the seat. Dobby said nothing but sat none-the-less. Hermione handed him the water and he took a large gulp before setting the jug next to him.

"I'm sorry Dobby, I know it mustn't have been easy living with the Malfoy's" Hermione said after Dobby had calmed down a bit.

"It was not all bad" he said quietly fidgeting with his shirt

"No?"

"I know other elves who have much worse masters" Hermione doubted any person would be worse for a house elf to serve than Mr. Malfoy, except maybe Voldemort himself.

"You think?" she asked trying to hide her doubt

"Oh yes, he used to be my friend" Dobby said a sad smile forming

"Who?" Hermione asked feeling confused

"If Dobby was lucky sometimes Dobby would get special things. I used to get sweets sometimes" the elf continued with a far away look in his eyes, clearly not seeing or hearing Hermione. "Sometimes he would share a book, of course Dobby can not read but the pictures were _so_ pretty. One time we even shared a toy!" Dobby smiled at the memory, but a moment later frowned again "but then he was caught giving Dobby a snack when Dobby hadn't been allowed to have any food for two days. Dobby had been _so_ hungry, and Dobby's friend had grabbed a pumpkin muffin, because it is Dobby's favorite. But he was followed and when they caught him giving the muffin to Dobby they grabbed him and punished him, the man told the boy that Dobby was a house elf and that he shouldn't feel sorry for Dobby. The boy said that Dobby was his friend, but the man said that he mustn't be friends with anyone who wasn't pureblood. The man then told the boy horrible stories, that if you treated anyone who wasn't pureblood with kindness others would think you were weak, that they would not respect you. The worst story Dobby heard him tell the boy was that being friends with someone who was not a pureblood wizard meant that you would be punished, even tortured by he-who-must-not-be-named. Dobby wanted to tell the boy that it wasn't true, that he was being lied too, but Dobby knew that if he couldn't speak out like that. After that the boy started to tease Dobby and his father would laugh and tell him he was very clever. The boy wanted his father to be proud of him, so he continued to be mean."

"How old was the boy when this happened?" Hermione asked, putting off the question she knew she did not want to ask. Dobby looked up at Hermione sadly,

"He was 5 when his father caught him" Hermione gulped, five? Five years old and being told that being anything other than a pureblood was wrong... That Voldemort would hurt you if you were kind to someone who wasn't pureblood

"Who was your friend Dobby?" Hermione asked, knowing what his answer would be and feeling sick to her stomach about it

"Draco" he whispered.

Dobby disapperated a moment later and Hermione sat back against the side of the sofa, how much did she _really_ know about Draco's past, she thought. After all these years she had just assumed that there had never been any good in Draco. What if there had been, and someone else had stomped out any trace of it.

Dobby reappeared a moment later clutching a fabric bag

"Dobby thinks that Draco had his memories wrong" Dobby said a moment later as he placed the bag in front of Hermione.

"How so?"

"Draco didn't remember any of what Dobby just told you, in fact he didn't even believe Dobby until Dobby showed him this" Dobby opened the bag and pulled out a tattered book. It's pages were worn and loved, and Dobby looked at it fondly before he handed it to Hermione. She looked at the cover, it was a tattered copy of "The Dragon and The Wizard" it was a popular children's book in the wizarding world, she knew for a fact that the Weasleys had the same book on their bookshelf at home. She had never read it though, Slowly she opened the cover and found inside a page like many muggle books "this book belongs to _" she felt a smile tug at her lips as she looked at the messy handwriting of a very young child. She looked at Dobby who had come around to look at the book over her shoulder.

"It says: This book belongs to Draco" Hermione said pointing to each of the words as she read them. Dobby smiled

"Would you like me to read it to you?" Dobby looked up at Hermione, his eyes shining

"Really?" he finally whispered "Draco never read it to me, he was too small to read the words". Hermione nodded. Dobby smiled broadly and sat next to Hermione on the floor. Hermione waited until Dobby had situated himself and then turned the page. She laughed and looked at Dobby,

"Even these pictures move?" she asked surprised to see the oil painted dragon fly across the sky. Dobby nodded enthusiastically

"Dobby likes the pictures _because_ they move, it's a special spell they use in children's books!" he replied pointing to the clouds in the sky and the trees blowing in the wind. Hermione smiled

"Shall I start?" she asked a moment later. Dobby nodded, never taking his eyes off the page.

"Once upon a time there lived a fierce family of dragon's...

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS! And Happy Holidays to EVERYONE :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write! I am currently working on the next chapter, but the holidays may mean it takes a little longer than a week to be finished. I hope to have it posted before the New Year, I have two wonderful people who are so supportive of this story and encouraging me to continue. Special thanks to my 'sushi' Emma, 3 you SO! Have a great holiday! And my wonderful James, thanks for reading this I'm so glad you love it. I love you so much! :D. Both Emma and James write on here as well, they are listed in my favorite authors (Emma: MissEmmy93 and James: Flonkerton1987)! Check out their stories :D

Have a wonderful holiday and a happy healthy New Year! I'll post soon!

~Megan


	15. Chapter Thirteen: The Library part 1

Harry and Ginny were walking through the castle after leaving the common room where Hermione and Dobby were now talking. Harry couldn't help but smile, sure it wasn't the way that he had planned Ron to find out about he and Ginny, but still, it was nice to be able to walk with Ginny, and not worry that Ron might be suspicious. The two were still careful not to hold hands right away, at least until everything was cleared up with Dean and Susan. The two had been walking for a while, and though Harry didn't mind the silence it was clear that Ginny had something on her mind.

"Everything ok?" Ginny glanced up

"Of course" Ginny replied absentmindedly. Harry inwardly groaned, was this the sort of 'of course' that a girl said because she _was_ truly ok, or was this the kind that meant that someone, probably he himself, had done something to upset her.

"Oh, ok?" Harry asked as he tried to think about anything that might be bothering Ginny

"Gin, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell Ron right away" Harry finally offered, figuring she must be thinking about that.

"Huh?" She asked looking at him confused

"Isn't that what you're upset about?"

"Harry I'm not upset at all, granted I told you it was dumb to lie to Ron like that, and I do hope Susan isn't giving Dean too hard of a time" she added the last part under her breath. Harry interrupted

"I know it was stupid of me, but I panicked, I didn't know how he would react"

"I know Harry, and I'm not upset. I'm just glad he finally knows" Ginny said a moment later with a smile. Harry nodded

"I am too" the two walked in silence for a moment before Harry spoke up again "But if that isn't what you're thinking about what is?" Ginny looked at Harry for a moment before smiling and shaking her head

"You have no idea?" she half giggled

"You're thinking you should tell me about the note that you guys found?" He ventured a moment later as they wandered to one of the outdoor courtyards. Ginny paused. She was not sure if Hermione would want to tell Harry about the note herself; _if_ she would tell him at all.

"I think that is something you are going to have to ask Hermione"

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, Draco's note in her hand, his scarf laying at the foot of the bed, and her mothers book sat in her lap. She had been sitting staring at the scarf and note for the last hour. She just didn't know what to make of what she had learned. She and Dobby had talked for a while after she had finished reading the story but he had left to go to the kitchens to help get dinner ready.

Dobby's story had seemed so unreal, but the proof was there, besides, Dobby was honest and would never make up something like that. He truly knew Draco when there was still some good in him. Hermione crawled forward and grabbed the scarf before leaning back against her headboard. Turning the scarf in her hands, she ran her fingers along the careful embroidery, and found herself once again wishing she knew what to say to Draco. Glancing at her clock for the tenth time in five minutes she sighed, she knew she was running out of time. After she had talked with Dobby she had asked him if he would be able to bring a message to Draco since she didn't know where he was. Dobby had been all to eager to help and had returned less than 5 minutes later holding a piece of parchment, there was a short message written on it:

"Yes, the back of the library, 7 o'clock" Hermione didn't have to clarify, she knew that Draco meant the same place that he had met her the day when she was supposed to tutor him. She had retreated to her bedroom as soon as Dobby had left and had been skimming the book her mother had given her for advice. Though she hadn't read the whole thing yet, she had a sinking feeling that there wouldn't be a section on a boy who used to be good, but was turned bad, but might still have some good deep down. She groaned, that didn't even make sense she thought closing the book in frustration and tossing it on the bed next to her.

She looked at the clock again; 6:45, her heart raced unnaturally, she had no idea which Draco she would meet tonight, the one who she had known her whole life while at Hogwarts, or the one she was just now starting to see, the one that Dobby had shared so many fond memories with. Stealing one last look at the note she suddenly had an idea, she grabbed the book off her bed and a quill and quickly jotted down a topic on one of the blank pages her mother had left in the back of the book ("in case you want to add to it" her mother had written in the table of contents) she smiled as she put the book back on her bed before starting to make her way to the library, she knew that later that night she would have plenty to add to the page she had just started: "Getting to know someone, you thought you already knew"

* * *

He couldn't stop pacing, the request to meet with Hermione had come out of the blue. The last time they were together he had been confronted by her past. The horrible things that had been done to her. He still wasn't completely sure of what to say to her about that. So what could she want to tell him now? Hadn't she said that the ball was in his court now, did this meeting mean that he had done something else wrong. Worried he unconsciously reached up and touched his nose thinking about how she had hit him in the past when he had royally messed up. She had broken his nose twice, once in their third year and just this last month when he had crossed her. But what could he have done, they hadn't talked to one another any more than usual.

He suddenly stopped pacing as an awful thought washed through him, was there more? Did something else happen to her that she hadn't told him. Something... worse? He suddenly felt ill.

I don't think I could handle any other stories like that one he thought feeling his knees grow weak as he slouched into the only chair nearby. He had been in the library for the last hour, as he had been unable to sit still in the Slytherin common room and had been told by multiple students that his pacing was irritating. At least we will be here in the library and not near that bloody memory contraption, he thought feeling some of his worry abate. What was that thing called again? A pan... no, pen... penicillin?

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard quiet footsteps approaching, Draco glanced at the watch his father had given him last year, it was five minutes to seven. He felt a smile creep onto his face in spite of his apprehension, and though he wasn't fully sure why, he felt that it was just like Hermione, to be early.

* * *

The halls were deserted as Hermione walked slowly towards the library. She was glad that Draco had the sense to ask her to meet him while the majority of the students were at dinner. In fact the only people she saw were two first years Gryffindors rushing towards the dinning hall dragging the schools old practice brooms behind them. One was badly bent and Hermione had a feeling that Madame Hooch had told the two to figure out how to repair the damage.

"I can't believe Madame Hooch let us actually fly around the courtyard today!" The one girl squealed

"I know! I can't wait til I get my own racing broom!" the boy gushed. Hermione smiled at the memory of her first flying lesson. Hermione had been so proud to have been able to hover and not crash, but it was Harry who had been the real star of the class, racing like a true wizard and saving Neville's Remembrall which Draco had decid-

Draco. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks

"Hi Hermione!" the girl piped up as they paced.

"Hi Sara" she mumbled absentmindedly. Ignoring the curious looks she received as they passed her.

How could she not have thought about what this meeting would do to her friends if they found out. The friends who she truly cared about most, the one's who were always their for her. Sure, she knew that Harry would eventually come around, he was wonderful like that, but what about Neville? He had been teased ruthlessly, taunted and called names. Hell his parents were hospitalized when Bellatrix tortured them. Or Luna, who - though she never seem too bothered- had been called names by Pansy for years. Even Ginny, Hermione thought with a gulp remembering one moment in Diagon Alley in her second year, Draco had teased Ginny as she stood up to him about Harry, while his father had slipped Tom Riddle's diary into her cauldron. And what about all of Dumbledore's Army... Fred and George, Cho, Colin, Dean and Seamus, even Ron; hadn't they been found out in part by Draco and the Inquisitorial Squad. Hermione turned around and considered going back, but felt the book in her bag bump against her leg and with a deep breath she continued onward. She knew she would have to tell the others at some point, but when she did, she wanted to be able to tell them the truth, all of it. Which included the truth that none of them knew, the one she hoped to learn tonight.

* * *

Draco stood nervously, running a hand through his blond hair. Just relax he thought to himself as he heard Hermione approach.

"Draco?" he heard her whisper as she rounded the corner. He felt his heart flutter against his ribs at the way she said his name.

"Hi" he replied waving lamely, he mentally kicked himself, 'hi'? that was the best he could come up with?

"Hi" Hermione replied a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, he noticed then the book she carried

"The Dragon and the Wizard huh? Dobby must have talked to you" he said not sure if he should feel relieved or worried that the elf had told her about his childhood. She nodded and placed his book on the small wooden table that stood between them. He stared at the book before breaking the silence.

"Um, so I..." he paused, he didn't know why he was here, and realized that saying something stupid certainly wouldn't help

"Igotyournote" Hermione rushed the words together

"Sorry? Didn't catch that one" Hermione blushed and after taking a deep breath reached into her back pocket

"I got your note" she said holding up the folded piece of paper.

"You just got that now?" He asked confusion taking the place of his uncertainty. Hermione nodded sheepishly

"That was supposed to have been dropped off with the cookies I made you. Dobby said that he put them in your room"

"He did" Hermione interrupted "I just... didn't notice it then" she said turning a darker shade of red.

"Oh" Draco glanced at his hands, "So that's why you thought I was an ass that day in the hall outside potions when I said I had tried to be nice?" Hermione looked at the floor and nodded.

"Well that makes a lot more sense now" he said shaking his head, "where was it exactly?" He asked a moment later wondering if Dobby had put it somewhere that Hermione wouldn't have noticed

"Um..." Hermione paused before shrugging "It was with the cookies I guess, I hadn't noticed it that night, but it sort of... got kicked under my bed" Draco quirked an eyebrow but decided to let it go for now.

"Anyways, Dobby said you wanted to talk?" He asked

"Yes, here why don't we sit down."

"Um, ok, there is only the one chair do you want me to get another-" Hermione had reached into her bag and grabbed her wand. She raised it and in one fluid motion made the one small chair expand into a full size couch. Draco stared in awe for a moment before finding his voice

"You have got to teach me that"

* * *

Harry sat in the great hall feeling foolish. Ginny had just gone to find Susan who was still ignoring Dean, which left Harry alone with his thoughts at the dinner table. He felt bad that Dean and Susan were fighting because he had been too chicken to tell Ron the truth. He just hoped that Susan would believe Ginny.

"Hello Harry Potter" Harry glanced up to see Luna standing across the table smiling at him, she was wearing one of her eclectic outfits, and Harry couldn't help but smile at her radish earrings.

"Oh, hi Luna"

"You look deep in thought, I should go"

"No it's fine!" Harry said quickly, feeling glad that he didn't have to sit alone and think about his mistakes while Ginny talked with Susan, Luna smiled and sat across from him, the plate in front of her filled automatically.

"Amazing isn't it?" Luna said lifting up her plate and looking at the table and then back at the plate

"The turkey?" Harry asked glancing at his own plate. Luna giggled

"Not the turkey, how the elves know I prefer yams" Luna pointed at her plate where there was a small portion of yams instead of potatoes

"Oh, um... yeah, that is nice of them" Harry said looking at his plate wondering how the elves _did_ know who was sitting where. The two ate in silence for a few moments before Luna put her fork down and looked at Harry very seriously.

"So you and Ginny are a couple then?" Harry dropped his fork and choked on his bite of turkey, he knew that Luna was blunt but this was out of the blue, even for her. Luna just watched Harry curiously as he tried to regain his composure

"Uh yeah," Harry answered after taking a gulp of pumpkin juice "we are. But Luna how did you... I mean, we haven't told anyone-" Luna leaned in across the table and motioned Harry to do the same, when they were close enough she whispered in his ear

"Nargles" Harry looked at Luna who nodded very seriously as she leaned back in her seat. Harry was about to ask her what she meant when Ginny sat down next to him.

"Hi Luna" she said smiling

"Hello Ginny, I was just telling Harry how happy I was to hear that you two are finally dating." Ginny looked at Harry, who held his hands up in mock surrender, and then back at Luna

"Oh well, um thanks Luna"

"You're quite welcome, but I was just leaving" Luna said picking up her plate "Professor Twelwrany asked me to sit with her" she pointed up towards the teachers table.

"How did she find out?" Ginny whispered as she walked away. Harry took a bite of his potatoes and shrugged,

"Nargles"

* * *

Hermione felt herself blushing again as she and Draco sat on the couch that she had made. It was ridiculous that she had blushed so much in his presence the last few months. In the past she could have cared less what he thought of her magic. But this was different, _he_ was different.

The two sat awkwardly at the furthest ends of the couch neither saying anything, neither looking at the other. Suddenly Draco stood;

"Oh! I almost forgot" Hermione glanced up "I think this is yours" Draco reached into his back pocket and pulled out one of Hermione's gloves. Hermione stared for a moment before reaching out, her fingers brushing his for a moment before they both looked away.

"Where did you find this?" she whispered looking at the mitten she had been sure she had lost. Draco turned a funny shade of red as he sat back down, Hermione realized that she had never really seen him blush, it was sort of sweet.

"That day in the library" he said running his hand through his hair, "It was stuck in the chair, well when it was a chair" he said gesturing to the couch. "I had noticed the other one when I... well crashed into you" he muttered clearly embarrassed

"You sat in my chair?" Hermione asked surprised

"Well, not on purpose," he said surprised that that was what she took from what he just said, "I just wanted to be away from everyone, Pansy had stormed in and made a big scene, after she left I just wanted to be far away from everyone. I saw this spot and knew that no one would find me."

"I know," Hermione said a moment later, playing with the mitten

"Of course you would know, it is your spot" Draco said confused

"No," Hermione shook her head "I mean I know about Pansy"

Draco glanced down

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Hermione asked startled to hear Draco say those words. Draco stared at the ceiling for a moment

"For everything" he finally whispered closing his eyes, Hermione sat in stunned silence, not sure of what to say

"I know that I have been cruel, and I have said and done things that I can't take back. I know that I have hurt you and that you have every right to be mad, to curse me or do whatever." he sighed and looked at his hands before continuing. "And I don't know exactly who I am any more, only what I have been led to believe. After talking with Dobby and finally seeing you_, _the _real_ you after all these years. How kind and smart you are. Even to someone like me who has done nothing but cause you pain. I knew that I was wrong, that I had messed up. I put my faith in the wrong people all these years. And I can't promise you anything, there is a lot left for me to learn, a lot to accept about myself. I can't promise that I will be nice all the time, or that I won't say things that may hurt you or others, the truth is I don't know where to go from here, or how to be. I have never been any other way, well, at least that I can truly remember." Draco said looking at the book on the table "But there is one thing I can promise." Draco turned and rested his leg on the couch looking in Hermione's eyes, "I can promise you that I will never be my father, I will never aspire to do the things he has done, and I will never hurt anyone the way he has hurt you, not anymore." Hermione felt tears well in her eyes as Draco finished and suddenly she didn't know what to say.

* * *

Draco paused before turning away from her he wasn't sure if she believed him, and he couldn't really blame her if she didn't. He buried his head in his hands, he knew he wouldn't believe it if he was in her shoes. Just as he was beginning to wonder if he should say something else he felt her arms wrap around him. His body tensed at first, his brain balked at the strange feeling that the hug gave him, but he found himself wrapping his arms awkwardly around her shoulders as well. As soon as his arms were around her he felt himself start to relax, it felt right. He felt himself start to smile, he couldn't believe it; she was hugging him. Hell he realized suddenly, _he_ was hugging _her_! He tried to memorize the way his arms felt around her, the way she held him, he took a deep breath inhaling Hermione's shampoo, he wanted to make sure he would remember everything about this moment. His thoughts were interrupted when he realized that Hermione was sniffling. Pulling back slightly he saw that Hermione had tears running down her cheeks. He felt his stomach clench and his heart jump into his throat.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked feeling ill for the second time that night. To his amazement Hermione smiled

"No," she wiped hastily at a tear "I just can't believe I am hearing this, that you apologized, to hear that you understand... That you are willing to change" she trailed off for a long moment, and Draco wondered if he would ever be able to breath correctly again "It's more than I could have ever hoped for" she finished. Draco felt himself smile, Hermione wiped at her eyes and sniffed again before breaking out of Draco's embrace, and though he knew that he shouldn't, part of him longed to pull her back into his arms, to erase all the pain he had caused her.

* * *

Hermione cleared her throat, which seemed to bring Draco out of his trance, his hand lingered on her arm, she didn't know what to do with it, but it felt so nice that she let it be.

"I have a question" she finally offered meekly

"Sure"

"Why this sudden change? What made you realize all of this? Nothing was any different this year, well as far as I could tell. But something made you stop that first night, something changed in you" Draco paused, clearly lost in thought

"I've known for a while that things weren't quiet right, but I really started to realize it when the dark lord returned, but I don't think I understood that the thing that was wrong was my family, the way I was raised, what I believed to be right. But to answer your question I think I began to realize that something was wrong this summer" he said, still staring off into some far away place "Mum and Dad have always been, well, far from nurturing, or caring... but this summer... This was like nothing I have seen before." Draco furrowed his brow as he continued,

"Dad had me studying non-stop, books of potions, spells, books of magic that I have never even heard of. He kept insisting that I needed to know these spells, that they were crucial to my training"

"Training?" Draco turned to look at Hermione, as if just remembering that she was there

"Strange right?" he said shaking his head "When I asked him what he meant, he said 'for becoming a proper adult wizard', like that makes a lick of sense" Draco muttered sourly

"Anyway," he continued after a moment "Dad was making me learn all these odd things, and he was being harder on me than usual. Mum was also being extra cautious around me, as if I would explode, as if something awful was going to happen. She avoided me like I had a disease" He paused looking at Hermione "I know that you know what that's like, with your cousins at Christmas" Hermione's smiled

"You remembered?" she said quietly, pleased that he had taken those memories and the stories she had told to heart.

"Of course I did. I don't think I will be able to forget if I tried" Hermione nodded knowing what he meant

"Seeing what you went through, having your home destroyed like that, it was awful and then hearing about what my father did, hearing that he attacked you all of you for some stupid prophecy, that my aunt killed Sirius, I know I didn't really know him, but my god he was her cousin... What makes a person do something like that? What makes a family turn so bad?" Hermione shrugged

"I dunno" she finally said quietly

"And then there were the odd things my father told me at Kings Cross" Draco paused, finally removing his hand from Hermione's arm to rub his temples

"What did he say?" Hermione asked gently

"He told me to stay out of trouble, to listen to Snape, that was made very clear, I was not to disobey him." Draco caught Hermione's eye for a moment before continuing "He told me that if Dobby showed up I should... do whatever I wanted, just make it bad." He shook his head, "and naturally, he told me to stay away from 'the mudblood'" he made the air quotes before burying his head in his hands

"Why does my father hate anyone who is different?" he finally choked out. Hermione paused and moved closer to Draco on the couch. Cautiously she looped her arm through his, he leaned into her shoulder, and rested his head in the crook of her neck

"He just can't accept what he can't understand" she finally whispered

* * *

AN: So this chapter was a few days late, but I really enjoy it! Hope you all like it! Please comment or PM, I would love to know what you think of all the characters in this chapter :) It was a lot of fun to write!

Thanks for reading!  
~Megan


	16. Chapter Fourteen: The Library part 2

"I have another question for you" Hermione finally said breaking the silence. Draco reluctantly lifted his head from her shoulder so that he could turn to face her. He was keenly aware that as their arms unlinked their hands ended up resting on top of one another.

"You might not want to answer though..." she trailed off. Draco paused but nodded

"I'll do my best" he said honestly, Hermione took a deep breath before continuing

"I was just wondering, what is it exactly that Dobby told you?"

Draco wasn't sure what to say. How could he possibly explain to Hermione what he had just learned from Dobby? About what his family has done? About what they think is right? Hell he still didn't understand it all himself, but he knew that what he had told Hermione so far had only just scratched the surface of what he had discovered. He had to admit that he was afraid that if she found out the truth, all of it, that she might avoid him again, and he didn't want that. He sighed and removed his hand from hers, he looked at the silver Slytherin ring he always wore and had an idea.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me" Hermione said quietly nervously playing with her hand

"No, it's not that, I want to, I just had to think about how to explain it, but I have an idea" He said as he removed the ring before continuing

"Do you know why I have this?" he asked Hermione placing the ring in her hand, she looked it over and shook her head.

"It's because both my parents were Slytherins, because everyone in the Malfoy family is a Slytherin, as far back as we know." Hermione turned the ring over in her hand and nodded

"There's only one problem" Hermione glanced up at him confused

"My mum was in Ravenclaw"

* * *

Hermione looked at Draco, shock clear on her face

"I don't understand, you just said that everyone knows she is a Slytherin" Draco nodded

"I know, even I thought she was, until I talked to Dobby and he told me everything, but let me try to explain it a little better." He said turning so that he faced Hermione again "It started before I was born, you see my parents had just graduated from Hogwarts and were in love. My dad came home after graduation and told his parents, my grandparents, that he was going to marry my mum. Well they were furious, a Malfoy marrying someone who wasn't in Slytherin? That was almost as bad as marrying someone who was a half blood in their eyes. It was a disgrace as far as they were concerned, for generations the Malfoy's had always been made up of pure blooded Slytherins, how could my father even think about marrying a Ravenclaw? But my father, his mind was made up and he insisted on marrying my mum. He promised that he would maintain the Malfoy family name in another way. In a way that if anyone ever found out about my mother's true Hogwarts house they wouldn't think of saying anything. My grandparents decided that as long as my father could promise that no one would ever know then they would allow it. My mother was told that she had to lie about her house if she wanted to marry my father, she loved him so she agreed." Hermione starred in disbelief, his mother had agreed to lie about her house? About something so trivial, why would anyone agree to live a lie?

"Dobby was a wedding gift to my parents, my grandparents idea of a 'proper' wedding present" Draco said rolling his eyes before he continued "He heard my parents argue about the fact that my mum had to lie, he remembers hearing my father promise over and over that he was to bring honor to the Malfoy name, my mother had no idea how he planned on doing so, but she didn't bother pushing the subject. I wonder if she had known if she still would have married him" He muttered the last sentence under his breath. Hermione decided to ignore the last sentence, figuring that she could come back to it later, there was something else that was bothering her more:

"But I don't understand" she said "your mother is a pureblood right?"

"Yes"

"So why was it a problem?" Draco sighed

"Because that's how my family was raised, in their eyes there was only one house worth being in at Hogwarts if you were a pureblood. If you were in another house, with their mudblood loving- I mean muggle born ideals" Draco corrected himself quickly. Hermione smiled, glad that he realized his mistake and nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"If you were taught by people who associated with muggles, you couldn't be considered a true wizard. After all muggles don't know anything about magic, so my family figures why bother spending any time with them. It didn't matter to my family that my mother was a pureblood who was at the top of her house, all that they cared about was that she was in the wrong house. But both my parents agreed to do what they were told and my dad set off to prove the Malfoy name."

"What do you mean when you say 'prove' your name?" Hermione interrupted

"My father wanted to make sure that the Malfoy name continued to be respected and feared. It was around the time that my parents were married that the dark lord had started gathering followers, my father always loved the dark arts and saw this as a perfect way of showing that the Malfoys were to be feared and respected. He joined the death eaters and pledged his allegiance to the dark lord-

"Voldemort" Hermione stated simply. Draco stared at her

"How do you speak his name so easily?" He asked clearly surprised

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, if Harry can say his name after all that has happened to him, so can I" she said simply, "and you shouldn't fear it either" Draco paused for a moment

"Yes, I suppose your right," he said a moment later, "anyway, Dobby said that my father was all too eager to prove himself a faithful servant and offered to help in any way he could. It was around this time that my mother found out she was 2 months pregnant, she was so excited, Dobby said she would spend hours working on the nursery insisting on making certain things without magic, saying that was how she was raised. Dobby said that she was always so kind to him, that she would try to lighten the punishments that my father would dish out. Halfway through her pregnancy my father came home and told her that they were to host a holiday party for some of his co-workers. My mother had no idea that he meant this new group that had formed: the death eaters. Christmas was a week away when she first met Voldemort. He showed up with the others and expressed his gratitude for her support, my mother had no idea what he was talking about but played along. That night Dobby said my mother and father fought in a way that he had never seen. My mother was furious. Dobby said that she left that night and went to her family's house in the country for the next week. He said she probably wouldn't have come back at all. Except that she was expecting me," he said looking away for a moment before turning to Hermione his expression blank and empty

"She found out that night at the holiday party that my father had promised not only his allegiance but also hers to Voldemort, saying that she was another strong Slytherin that would make an excellent member of his forces."

Hermione sat there not knowing what to say, his father had promised his mothers allegiance to Voldemort, and she still returned to him? Pregnant or not Hermione knew that she wouldn't have returned to someone who had promised something against her beliefs.

"What happened after that?" Hermione asked hardly above a whisper, half scared to hear the answer.

"Well I was born soon after; mum and dad were thrilled to have a son. They saw in me the possibility of having a strong male heir to the Malfoy family name. Even my grandparents began talking to my parents again. They decided that maybe there was some good that could come out of my parents marriage. They had heard of the 'wonderful' things that Voldemort was planning" Draco said making air quotes around the word wonderful "They realized that my father had indeed kept up his end of the agreement, and my mother seemed to be keeping hers as well. They insisted that I be raised to understand the superiority that those with pure blood had- did you know my parents refused to send me to the local muggle school until I turned 11 and went to Hogwarts. Plenty of other wizards do that with their children. Most seem to think that it helps wizards learn how to blend in with muggles later on in life. My father thought it was disgusting. I was home schooled until I came to Hogwarts"

"Well, that makes sense"

"Sorry?" Hermione blushed slightly

"I said that that makes sense," she looked down embarrassed "I only meant that you didn't seem to know how to be in a classroom or how to interact with other students" Draco paused for a moment before looking at Hermione and laughing. She jumped at the sound- it was so nice, but still caught her off guard

"I never thought about it like that, but you're completely right" he said a moment later a smile still lingering "I had a few friends growing up, very few- but they were all the sons of other death eaters, so I suppose I never really knew how to be around, well, normal kids." he shook his head as if remembering something he forgot to mention. "You see there was a much larger issue with me being home schooled all those years"

"What's that?"

"I never realized that what I was being taught; that muggles were people to clueless to understand magic, or that muggle born wizards weren't capable wizards, or worthy of going to Hogwarts. Hermione I spent my entire childhood believing that what my father taught me was the truth. That this was how every wizard thought. That I would be punished if I acted any differently, if I treated those who were muggle borns kindly" Hermione sat there thinking about what Draco just said, it made sense, the way he acted, it _was_ like a spoiled child who didn't know any better.

"That's awful" she whispered shaking her head slowly. Draco snorted,

"That's not even the worse part" he spat out bitterly. Hermione looked up

"What could possibly be worse?" she asked scared to hear the answer

There was a long pause, as if Draco was considering whether or not to say anything. He glanced at Hermione and then away and sighed.

"I don't know how you'll react" he said finally "I don't want to scare you" Hermione gulped

"You won't" she said trying her best to sound brave. He nodded and closed his eyes

"Dobby heard my father promise Voldemort something else that year I was born" he shifted nervously in his seat before continuing "Voldemort seemed to think that he was going to loose my father and mother now that they had a son, figured they wouldn't want to be involved with him, he threatened my father, Dobby heard my father promise that nothing would change. Voldemort asked how would he know that he meant it, so my father promised him something else; his newborn sons allegiance as well." Hermione startled, it was not what she was expecting to hear, Draco pulled his hand away from her, she wasn't sure if he was disgusted by what he said or just expected her to run for the hills. She knew if she were wise that's what she should have done. But she also knew that she was a Gryffindor to the core, and that being brave when you were scared was more important than giving into fear. She should have left, but instead found herself reaching for his hand again

"When did you find out?" Draco sniffled loudly as her hand found his and wiped his eyes with his other sleeve

"The night I talked to Dobby," he replied sounding small and scared "He told me everything that I just told you, I didn't know any of this, not until then"

Hermione nodded and looked carefully at Draco's face, slowly she moved her left arm and linked it through his, he half smiled at her. Carefully, she reached across with her right hand and took the left sleeve of Draco's shirt and slowly pulled it up to his elbow, she wasn't sure if the sound that escaped her was a laugh or a yelp, all that she knew was that in a flurry of motion her arms were locked around Draco's neck and she was crying on his shoulder, just as he was on hers. She felt his arms slip around her waist and the two sat there for a while neither knowing what to say or do. Finally after some time had passed Hermione broke the silence:

"I think we should go see Dumbledore" Hermione whispered pulling out of Draco's embrace and carefully pulling his sleeve over his unmarked arm.

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry this chapter took a while, I struggled with it for a while and then school started again :/ But I know what I'm going to be doing in the next chapter so I hope to have it up soon.

THANK YOU to all my faithful readers, followers and fans, I can't thank you enough for your support even though I'm taking forever to update. I appreciate it more than you know :)


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Reaching Out

It would have been an awkward site to behold, Hermione thought absentmindedly, as she and Draco rushed through the halls together towards Dumbledores office. She had no idea what she would say if someone saw them together, luckily the corridors were empty as they skidded to a halt in from of the golden Phoenix statue.

"Crumpet" Hermione said, feeling her stomach in knots. The two exchanged uneasy glances as the statue remained in place. Taking a deep, calming breath she spoke clearly

"Crumpet" again the statue stood still

"Oh no, oh no, did Dumbledore change the password again?" Hermione muttered nervously to herself, Draco stood staring at the statue, his expression was blank

"Um, maybe, no wait that was last weeks password, um licorice?"

"Well, I could go for a licorice..." the two spun to see Dumbledore walking towards them

"I'm sorry to bother you sir I just, well we just..." Hermione sputtered before blurting out "We need your help" Dumbledore looked back and forth between the two, and nodded

"Of course" he said before turning towards the statue

"Butterscotch toffee" he said, a smile forming as the statue began to revolve

"Butterscotch toffee?" Hermione asked incredulously

"Oh yes... I have become quite found of the candy" he said reaching into his robes and pulling out a handful of colorfully wrapped toffee "Would either of you care for a toffee?" he asked extending his hand towards the two. Hermione forced a smile

"No, but thank you sir" Draco simply shook his head

"Very well then" Dumbledore said as he unwrapped a candy and popped it into his mouth

"Shall we go up then?" he asked gesturing towards the stairs that the phoenix statue had revealed. Hermione nodded, giving Draco's hand a quick squeeze she smiled quickly

"It'll be ok" she whispered as the two of them followed Dumbledore up the stairs. The two sat in the plush chairs across from Dumbledore who had settled in behind his desk.

"So" Dumbledore said leaning forward "how can I help?"

* * *

Harry hovered over the Quidditch field, he had called an extra practice, fearing that they were far from ready for their first game later that week. He groaned as Ron fumbled an easy save.

"How many days until the game?" he asked Ginny who had just flown up on Harrys right flank.

"Um... three" she said quietly glancing at the practice that was going on below. Harry rubbed his tired eyes and sighed

"Take 5 everyone!" he yelled to the rest of his team.

"Slytherin is gonna murder us" Harry mumbled with a sigh before flying over to talk with Ron.

"Ron?" he called when he was close enough "What is going on?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just nervous" he mumbled glancing at the stands behind Harry. Harry followed his eyes and noticed Lavender sitting in her usual spot. Harry glanced back at Ron.

"Why? Because of Lavender?"

"How did you know?" Ron asked looking utterly beside himself

"I didn't, I just assumed because you keep looking at her" Harry said grabbing a quick drink of water

"What do you think I should do?" Harry turned to look at Ron

"What do you mean?"

"With Lavender? Should I go?" Harry stared at Ron for a moment

"Ron I haven't a clue what you're talking about" Ron glanced up towards the stands again quickly before looking at Harry

"She wants me to visit her here at the end of winter holiday, you know a few days before we go back to classes" Harry faltered at Rons statement.

"But we were all going to Hermione's parents house"

"I know, I think that's why she want's me to come visit her here at Hogwarts so badly, she and Emma are only going home for part of the break, and then they will be back here. She says she doesn't want to be here without me."

"So what you'd just leave Hermione's house early to come back here?" Harry asked feeling slightly annoyed that Ron was thinking about changing his plans without talking to Hermione first. She had invited him to spend the entire holiday with her family after all even though she really didn't want to.

"I know it sounds silly but what we have is special me and Lav" Ron said wistfully

"No you two are just infatuated with the idea of dating someone" Harry muttered to himself

"What?" Ron asked refocusing his attention on Harry

"Nothing, just try to focus on practice ok? Or I'll have to ask her to leave" Ron nodded

"Alright then" Harry said turning towards the group "Let's try this again shall we?"

* * *

Draco sat trembling his left sleeve pulled up to his elbow, Dumbledore was leaning against his desk staring off into space.

"What does it mean sir?" Draco heard Hermione ask

"I don't know for sure Ms. Granger" He said running a hand through his beard "But if I had to take a guess, I would say that the dark lord has a task planned for Draco to prove that he can be a trusted death eater. I also think it's safe to say that Draco's father probably knows of this task, and that is why he keeps teaching Draco other kinds of magic, why he insists that he take his studies seriously. He doesn't want him to fail, whether it is for his own benefit or not remains to be seen"

Hermione slumped in her seat a small cry escaping her. Draco felt instantly ill, a trusted death eater? His father had been training him to follow in his footsteps? Why, what had he done?

"No" he heard himself finally say quietly

"What was that Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said leaning forward, hope clear in his old blue eyes

"I said no," Draco said pulling his sleeve down forcefully over his bare arm and sitting up straight "I refuse, I won't go down the same path as my father, I don't care if that's what he wants, I don't care if that's what I'm supposed to do as a Malfoy. I don't want to end up like him! Don't you see" he practically yelled to the others, not caring that he sounded desperate "He's all alone, he's weak, and he's scared. He's everything he always swore he wouldn't be. I don't want that same life. I don't... I just... I don't know what to do" he leaned forward and rested his head in his hands and choked back a sob. He heard Hermione start to cry next to him and Dumbledore sighed, what had he said now? He thought feeling tired and confused. But in the next instant he felt two arms wrap around his neck and he smelled Hermione's shampoo as her hair tickled his cheek and he could feel her tears fall onto his shoulder.

"Please don't cry" he whispered into her hair, breathing in her scent "I don't like it when you cry" Hermione sniffled before speaking

"Draco, I'm not sad," she said pulling her head up so that she could look in his eyes "I'm just so glad that you don't want that life, that you want to do something else, that you don't want to be a death eater... That you don't want to be like your father." Draco reached up and wiped at her tears

"Perhaps I might be of some assistance?" the two looked up at Dumbledore who was smiling at the two of them, clearly understanding that Hermione had finally gotten through to Draco

"You would do that?" Draco asked almost fearing that he would say no "Even after all the rotten things I've done?"

"My dear boy, you have done the most amazing thing right now! You've turned away from the only life you've ever known, from the dark path that was laid out before you" he said smiling "I am more than willing to do anything I can to help you" He stared at Dumbledore in shock, he would help him, maybe hope wasn't lost. He felt Hermione's hand close over his and heard her whisper

"I'll help too"

* * *

"Damn it! what is that?"

"Keep it down will ya Harry?"

"You don't hear that?"

"What?" Ron paused listening "Don't tell me it's another bloody basilisk, cause I do not want to go back in that bloody pipe it called home" Harry rolled his eyes

"No, it sounds like something is moving"

"Oh god Ginny you didn't write in any weird books again did you?" Ron asked groaning.

"Not that I know of, but you can never be sure can you?" she said winking at Harry who couldn't help but smile. The three of them were in the common room discussing which plays they wanted to run in the game on Friday.

"I'm serious, it sounds like its coming from upstairs" Harry turned towards the boys dormitories,

"Oh yeah, I hear it too" Ginny said a moment later, Ron shrugged staring at the miniature figurines that were flying repeatedly over a tiny field in the last pattern the three had tried.

"I'll be right back" Harry made his way up the stairs and paused, the sound was coming from his room, he was sure of it. Swiftly he opened the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh Harry Potter sir!" Dobby squeaked turning to face Harry

"Dobby why are you jumping on my bed?" Harry asked watching the small elf jump with all his might

"Dobby was asked to bring something to Harry Potter, but when Dobby left it on his pillow the owl grabbed it and won't give it back!" He squealed reaching his arms wildly towards a corner of his bed. Harry looked up and sure enough saw a small bit of white hiding on the top corner of his bed post.

"Dobby stop bouncing please, you're not going to reach her, I'll get her down" Harry said watching as Dobby unsuccessfully tried to grab at the corner of the bed. Dobby sat on the bed with a huff but remained still

"Come here Hedwig" Harry called calmly going over to where he kept her favorite treats, he rustled the bag and she swooped down onto his shoulder. He held out his hand where she dropped a warm coin and he offered her a treat which she took back to her perch on the bed and happily ate. Harry turned the coin over in his hand, it was an old DA coin that Hermione had made for all the members of Dumbledore's Army last year. They haven't had a need to use it since Umbridge was taken away by the centaurs at the end of the year.

"You brought me this?" Harry asked turning to look at Dobby

"Yes, Hermione gave it to me, she said you would know what to do with it" he said shrugging looking ridiculously small on the twin size bed. Harry glanced again at the coin, noticing that it was warm like it used to when someone had announced a meeting. Feeling skeptical he turned the coin so that he could read the side of the coin and saw that there was supposed to be a meeting later that night.

"Did Hermione say if anyone else was going to be there?" Harry asked feeling uneasy

"Hermione said this spell only works on her coin and Harry Potter's coin" Dobby said sliding off the bed and walking towards the door

"Did Hermione say where I was supposed to meet her?" Dobby paused

"She said that you would know where she would be" he said before turning on the spot and disapperating. Harry looked at the coin, he had an hour before he was supposed to meet Hermione, and as he took note of the mess Dobby had made, he realized where she would be waiting. Tossing the pillows back onto his bed he found himself wondering what Hermione needed to talk to him about that she didn't want anyone else knowing.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch in the room that Harry had constructed in the Room of Requirement, hoping that he had gotten her message. She began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, what would he say? She thought, she was second guessing the whole thing when the door creaked opened

"Harry?"

"I'm here" he said closing the door

"I have to say that was clever of you to think of the coins" He said reaching into his pocket as he turned to face her. Hermione held her breath and waited, she didn't know what would happen.

"Hey Harry"

"Oh... Um... Hi Draco?"


	18. Chapter Sixteen: The Room of Requirement

The two stared at one another as Hermione held her breath. She knew it this was not what Harry had expected when she told him she wanted to meet with him that evening, but she had hoped it would have been easier this way rather than telling him ahead of time. Draco fidgeted, clearly unsure of the situation, without thinking Hermione put her hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze. Draco's head spun around to look at her and she glanced at her hand on his leg and back at Harry who's face was cycling through a myriad of emotions; shock, confusion, anger, fear. Hermione could feel her heart rate increase with each expression that passed over his features, and just when she was sure her heart would explode Harry shrugged and finally walked further into the room.

"I guess the heart wants what the heart wants?" he said nonchalantly. Hermione let out a cry of relief and leapt from the couch and ran to hug her best friend.

"Thank you for understanding" she whispered

"Of course, just please be careful" he whispered in a tone hardly audible "you let me know if he does anything to hurt you, ok?" Hermione nodded

"Promise?" Harry asked seriously

"Promise" she said giving him a reassuring look before backing out of the hug.

"So" he said sitting in one of the armchairs "is that why you called me?" Harry asked holding up the galleon "to tell me about, er... well whatever this is?" he said gesturing to the two of them. Hermione settled back on the couch next to Draco and looked at him carefully.

"Not exactly" Hermione said cautiously, Harry quirked an eyebrow as Hermione looked at Draco for help

"You see Potter- er, Harry" Draco said shaking his head "That'll take some getting used to" he muttered

"Likewise" Harry said a smile forming, Draco nodded

"Guess we'll both have to work on it then" he said looking to Hermione, who smiled at the two and nudged Draco to continue

"Anyway, Harry, the thing is, we need your help"

"Why would you need my help?"

"Because Harry" Hermione heard herself say "Draco can't go home"

* * *

Draco leaned his head back against the top of the couch, it was the third time he had re-told the same story in one night and his head was starting to throb. Harry had listened without interrupting but Draco couldn't help noticing the slightly worried glances he would throw Hermione every once in a while.

"So let me get this straight" Harry said rubbing his temples "Your father promised your allegiance to Voldemort, without telling you and you don't want to give it?" Draco felt his shoulders sag as he nodded, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this tired.

"And according to you Hermione, Dumbledore thinks it's unsafe for Draco to return home over break?" Hermione nodded "Well what about at the end of the year?" Harry asked, "what about when school is over? What are you supposed to do then?" Draco cringed hearing the unease in Harry's voice, he knew it was impossible to hide from Voldemort, but he also knew he needed more time to think all of this through.

"I don't know" he finally answered honestly, "I'm just trying to get through the next few months" Hermione reached over and rested her hand on his and gave it a squeeze,

"We'll figure something out" she said reassuringly. Harry stood suddenly and turned his back on the two, his hand running through his hair uneasily

"What ch- Hermione, I just, can we talk for a minute?" Harry finally sputtered out. Draco removed his hand from hers as she stood up. Draco watched the two cross the room and suddenly felt more alone than ever before.

* * *

"What is going on 'Mione?" Harry asked quietly when the two had moved far enough away so that they wouldn't be overheard

"What do you mean?"

"This is the boy who called you mudblood on a regular occasion every year, the one who would taunt you and tease you every chance he got, he was never kind to you in any way and now you're helping him? What on earth happened?"

"He said he was sorry Harry," Hermione said, her voice quiet and small "I showed him what I saw all those years ago, what I came home too last year," her voice braking slightly "he apologized, he told me he never meant to hurt me, that he wished he could go back and change it."

"And you believe him?" he asked incredulously Hermione glanced over her shoulder to where Draco sat with his head in his hands

"Yes, I do"

"But what about what his father has done-

"But that's just it Harry, he doesn't want to be his father, it's not his fault that his father is the way that he is, and it's hard to blame Draco for his behavior, you heard what his father told him about muggle borns, and that kindness was the worst form of weakness a wizard could display. I don't think any one would have come out of a house like that any other way than he has" Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder at the boy who had always been his rival, the one who had hurt his best friend in more ways then he cared to think about, but as he watched him reach for a book that was resting on the table in front of him he could see what Hermione meant, he was a broken individual, someone who had never had anyone to turn to. No one to teach him right or wrong. Someone who had been fed only lies his entire life. Harry felt a pang of sadness and understanding as he thought back to his own childhood with the Dursleys, he had never known love or happiness, and he had never known the truth about his parents; or himself. At the same time he learned the truth a lot sooner than Draco had, and his own truth brought about a new beginning, with new friends and new things to learn and experience, and most of all an escape from those that had lied to him. Yet, the truth Draco had learned seemed to bring nothing but fear and uncertainty, a future that was empty. Harry sighed, it would be wrong to blame Draco for believing his parents, after all parents were supposed to take care of you, not lead you to harm. He looked back at Hermione

"You're right Hermione, as usual. You always have a way of seeing the best in everyone, even when they can't see it for themselves" Hermione smiled at him before turning to see Draco looking again at the book Dobby had shown her, a smile was slowly forming on his face as he turned the page.

"Let's figure out how we are going to make this happen then" Harry said with a smile.

* * *

Hermione rushed through the castle nervously. Harry and Draco had stayed behind in the room of requirement, but she knew that if this plan was going to work that she was going to need someone else's help. She burst into the dorm taking little care to be quiet. Ginny startled as her bedroom door swung open and slammed into the wall, sleepy eyed she looked at the intruder

"Hermione?" she asked rubbing at her eyes "Are you alright?"

"Ginny I need you to come with me, please" Ginny looked at her frantic expression and quickly pulled on her slippers

"Lead the way"

* * *

The door appeared slowly in the wall as the two girls stood before it. Hermione was grateful that Dumbledore knew that they were meeting here tonight, it was eerily quiet in all the halls that she and Ginny had just run through, and she knew Dumbledore must have sent Filch and Peeves to patrol some other part of the castle that night.

Hermione pulled on the large handle that appeared, she felt bad that she hadn't been able to prepare Ginny for what lay on the other side, but she didn't really know how to explain it. The door thudded behind them, and Ginny stood in shocked silence for a few moments and Hermione felt her stomach doing flips. Harry gave a small wave and Draco sat staring at the floor. Ginny glanced back at Hermione before squealing and grabbing her arms tightly

"I knew it!" She squealed looking back at Draco who was turning redder by the minute

"I knew something was going on with you two!" she giggled hugging Hermione. Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach slow, she should have known Ginny would have reacted like this, but still she felt apprehensive about how everyone else that mattered to her would react. Looking at Harry who was smiling at the two of them and feeling Ginny hugging her, she knew that even if everyone else thought she was a fool, at least she had her two best friends on her side. She heard Ginny inhale sharply and she pushed her away suddenly

"You let me come here looking like this?" she hissed motioning to her pajamas and slippers "with both of them here?" she said jerking her finger toward the middle of the room where both boys sat watching the two of them.

"It was kind of a last minute thing" Hermione whispered back. Ginny ran her hand haphazardly through her mussed hair and smoothed her shirt before looking back at Hermione "well then" she gestured, Hermione laughed but proceeded into the room. Ginny greeted Harry with a quick peck on the check and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the two

"See I always knew you two would end up together" Draco pipped up "said so in Diagon Alley our second year!" Hermione looked at Draco in shock, why would he bring up a time when he had made fun of the two of them? She wasn't sure what to make of the situation when suddenly Draco burst out laughing. She looked at the others who shared her look of confusion. Draco wiped at his eyes, clearly enjoying his own attempt at a joke, but as he glanced at the others and saw their expressions he quickly stopped, he carefully cleared his throat as he turned a deep shade of crimson

"Sorry, evidently that was a lame attempt at saying congrats" he said looking at his hands nervously. Ginny smiled then

"It's ok, I knew what you were going for, I just... well" she glanced at Hermione before continuing "We've never heard you laugh before" she said. Hermione had to suppress a giggle as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Right. Well, I um..." Draco flustered "I guess I'm not too used to laughing either" he finally offered "or making jokes for that matter" Hermione looked at Harry who was trying not to laugh and when her eyes met Ginny's the two couldn't help but start to laugh. Once they started Harry joined in and before long Draco was smiling as well. "Guess it was a delayed reaction" he whispered to Hermione who only laughed harder.

* * *

The four of them sat together like that for hours going over plans and ideas on what to do during the break. Harry had suggested that Draco simply stay at Hogwarts for the break while Ginny had asked if he could stay with as she put it "normal relatives". Yet both idea's had certain drawbacks, it would be very easy for Draco's father to get him from Hogwarts if he didn't come home and Draco claimed he had no relatives that would be willing to hide him from his father, let alone from Voldemort. It was creeping into the early morning hours when they decided to call it a night. Everyone was exhausted from the day, and no one could think of any other ideas. Draco had wandered back to his own common room while Hermione tagged along with Harry and Ginny. The two were holding hands and talking quietly, Hermione was sure about the way the evening unfolded, but she wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Her mind was racing and by the time she crawled into bed she knew what she had to do.

* * *

AN: Thank you to everyone for your patience, I am a grad student and time is something that I don't have a lot of, there are times when I wonder if it was smart to start publishing this story when I'm not able to update it on a timely basis, but it is something I truly enjoy writing, and I will FINALLY be done with school in December. I have NCE Exams coming up but I'm going to try (as always) to update soon! I have started the next chapter already and hope to have it up by the end of the month.

Thank you all for reading, I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far :)

~Megan


	19. Chapter Seventeen: The Study Session

Hermione sat nervously playing with the fringe on her scarf. Within the week the temperature had dropped surprisingly fast, and everyone was excited for the Halloween feast that would take place that weekend. Since the last time she, Harry, Ginny and Draco had met the four acted as if nothing had changed. Draco ignored the others while there were other students around but when he was alone with Hermione she could tell that he was slowly starting to like them. Yet she wasn't sure what the other students were starting to think, because even though Draco tried to treat Hermione with the same aloof manner as before, there was something different in the way he looked at her and she knew they couldn't hide their friendship or relationship of whatever this was forever. But at the same time, she thought, they needed to keep this under wraps for now, word couldn't get back to the other Slytherins, or worse to Draco's father. Hermione shuddered at the thought and pulled her scarf tighter around her throat.

She saw Draco starting to approach from the Quidditch pitch, the Slytherin's had been in practice longer than Hermione had planned and she was getting anxious about seeing him. When he saw her he gave a short nod, a signal that the two had come up with to signal that the other Slytherins were close behind him. Nodding back Hermione turned to walk away, but made sure to first drop the piece of parchment she had been clutching just in case something like this happened. She walked to the castle doors and turned just as Draco got to where the paper lay, he bent down as if to fix his shoe and carefully tucked the note into his sleeve. Hermione smiled quickly as his eyes met hers. She felt the nervous little butterflies flutter in her stomach as he smiled back. Turning she let herself into the castle and hurried to her room. She had just enough time to finish her Charms homework, start on her Potions assignment, and maybe write a little more in her mothers journal before her meeting with Draco that evening.

* * *

Not wanting to wait until he was back in his room on the other side of the castle Draco hurried into the closest boys lavatory and, after making sure it was empty, locked himself in one of the stalls. He fumbled with his sleeve and pulled out the note that Hermione had left for him. It was simple, as all of their notes had to be in case someone else saw them:

"study session tonight at 7:30, same place as last time" He smiled when he saw the little "H" she had hidden in the lower right corner. Looking at the note one last time he turned and promptly flushed it down the toilet just as the door to the restroom opened. A first year Ravenclaw ducked into the closest stall as he saw Draco walk towards the sink. Draco rolled his eyes, it wasn't like he was going to jump the kid. After washing his hands he made his way back to his room where he sat for the next few hours staring at the ceiling, wondering if he would ever be able to express his true feelings to others, especially he thought with a sigh, to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione felt the butterflies start in the pit of her stomach as she approached the room of requirement. It wasn't that she was nervous about whether or not Draco would show, rather she was feeling unsure about what his reaction might be to her suggestion. She approached the wall and thought to herself "I need a place to sit and talk" she waked back and forth three times and turned to face the wall. Slowly the door began to materialize, she quickly pulled the door open but saw that the room beyond was empty, Draco wasn't there yet. Hermione walked into the room and dropped her school books on the table she was once again glad that no one had spotted her on her way down. Though she always made sure to carry a few books and quills just in case someone asked her where she was going Hermione never felt quite right about lying to people. Hermione settled into the plush couch with her mothers journal and a quill. Reaching behind her she grabbed the blanket that lay draped over the back of the couch, even with the fire roaring the room felt cooler today then it had in the past, and she quickly pulled the blanket around herself feeling thankful that it was there. She opened the journal to where she had stopped writing the other night, glancing over what she had written she continued:

"so as you can see, the thing is, that even though a boy might be rude or even hurtful towards you, there is almost always a reason behind his actions"

* * *

Draco wove his way through the corridors, he always worried that someone would catch him heading off to meet Hermione, so he tried to make sure he walked a different way each time. And in a school where the staircases are constantly moving, he never seemed to have a problem with taking an alternative route. Though this particular time it proved to be more of a hassle that he felt it was worth. He ended up having to double back the way he came on two different occasions, the first time was because a group of Slytherins stood in one of the archways in the hall he was going down. Clearly they were up to something nefarious as none of them even noticed him as he quickly ducked out of sight. The second time was because he had ended up on a staircase that moved up three flights suddenly and left him on a platform for 10 minutes before another staircase appeared that led him back in the direction he needed to go in.

He finally approached the hall where the room of requirement was twenty five minutes after he was supposed to meet Hermione. He walked back and forth three times hoping that she hadn't gotten annoyed and left.

* * *

He stood in the room not completely sure what to do. Hermione was there, and for that he was thankful, but evidently she must have had a rough week because she was curled up on the couch fast asleep. Draco cautiously entered the room and stopped by the armchair. He found himself completely mesmerized by her; the slow rise and fall of the blanket that was wrapped around her as she breathed in and out, the way her hair had fallen around her shoulders, the peaceful look on her face. He had the sudden urge to sit next to her on the couch and pull her into his arms, to smooth her hair and kiss the crown of her head while she slept but had a feeling that this wasn't the right time. He shook his head quickly, shocked by the romantic thought that had come over him so easily. He was not used to this, he thought running a hand through his hair. It was then that he noticed she clutched a book and a quill lay on the floor near where she sat. He walked closer and bent to pick up the quill, glancing at the book he noticed it was the same one that he had handed her in the library when he had knocked her over. He was tempted to try to slide it from her grasp but instead he set the quill on the table and leaned over Hermione

"Hey there" he whispered quietly, putting his arm on her shoulder. She stirred slightly,

"Wake up Hermione" he found himself reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her eyes as he said her name. Her eyes flew open as his fingers brushed her cheek, he froze suddenly feeling foolish, yet his hand remained by her ear as he tucked the loose curl into place. He stared at his hand for a moment before looking at Hermione who had turned a shocking shade of crimson. He hesitated a moment longer before pulling his hand away. Feeling awkward he sat on the couch next to her.

"Sorry I was late" he mumbled looking down at his shoes

"I-its ok" Hermione stuttered as she sat more upright. "I was just writing, but I guess I must have dozed off" she said

"What were you writing?"

"Oh" Hermione turned a deeper red as she fumbled with the book. Draco couldn't help but raise his eyebrows "You don't have to tell me" he finally offered. Hermione smiled

"It's ok, it's just a book that my Nana wrote for me before she passed away, she left some pages for me to add my own thoughts, and I well... I had some things to add"

"Oh" Draco pondered this for a moment "What sort of things?"

Hermione giggled "Maybe one day I'll let you see, but for now I'll just say this: it's all very good things" She smiled at Draco and he felt his stomach flip over, he still had a hard time believing that a simple smile from Hermione had become enough to make his heart skip a beat.

* * *

Hermione put the journal on the table and readjusted the blanket so that it wrapped around her back as she leaned against the couch.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked

"Well I was thinking about winter break and how you... well, how you can't go home." Hermione said carefully

"Oh?"

"Well you see my family, my parents that is have sent me a letter saying that I could have some friends over for the holiday. Harry, Ron and Ginny are already coming, and I was just thinking, that well you could, that is if you wanted... maybe you could join us?" She finished her sentence in a small voice, before looking up at him. Draco faltered as her eyes met his

"You... wait, what?" He finally sputtered out. He couldn't believe that she would suggest such a thing! Didn't she know that she was taking a huge risk inviting him to her house

"I know it's silly, and you probably wouldn't like a muggle house, or muggle Christmas, I just thought... that if you can't go home, why not be with your friends?" The last word hung in the air and seemed to float through Draco, warming him from the inside out.

"With my friends?" He finally whispered

"Oh I didn't mean to assume or to suggest anything" Hermione stated playing with the edge of the blanket nervously. Draco smiled and reached for her hand, taking it in his he kissed the back of it gently and slowly. Hermione's head spun and her cheeks flushed

"I would love to see your home, and meet your parents, but most of all, I would really love to spend the holiday with people who I care about, I want to spend it with you Hermione" He said holding her gaze. He watched as her expression changed from a sort of shock to gladness in a matter of seconds.

"You would?" she half squeaked "Really?" He smiled at her excitement, and lowering their joined hands he nodded,

"I couldn't think of anyplace I'd rather be" Hermione suppressed a giggle before pulling her hand free and throwing her arms around Draco's neck,

"So how are we going to make this happen?" he whispered into her hair, his hands automatically resting on the small of her back as she embraced him.

"Now we talk to Dumbledore" Hermione said pulling back enough to look at him. He smiled at her, and she hesitated for a moment as their eyes locked. Draco felt his heart speed up, he could easily pull her lips to his, his eyes swept over her lips before meeting her eyes again. Hermione bit nervously at her lower lip, something he noticed she did when she was concentrating, and it took everything in him not to kiss her then, moving his hands to cup the sides of her face he felt her body tense as he pulled her head towards his, at the last second he moved and kissed the top of her head. The very spot he had thought about kissing while she slept

"Come on then" he said holding her hand in his "Lets go find Dumbledore." Hermione slowly relaxed again as their hands intertwined

"Oh and Hermione?" he said as they reached the door

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

* * *

I would like to thank you all for your patience with me with this story, things have been hard the last few months, but there will be a new chapter by the end of the week. Thanks to all my followers of both the story and me, I appreciate it! I am back on twitter, ButterflyAttic feel free to follow me there for updates and more!  
xoxoxo

~Meg~


	20. Chapter Eighteen: The Phoenix

Hermione was not aware of the walk to Dumbledore's office, her head was spinning as she tried to figure out what had just transpired with Draco. In the room of requirement it was as if he was going to... she gulped, no, she knew in her heart that part of him had defiantly wanted to kiss her. It wasn't that she was apposed to the idea, it was just that, well she was surprised that _he_ felt that way about _her_. She was never sure what his interest in her beyond friendship was. And honestly the more that she thought about it the more she realized that she wasn't sure what he truly wanted, much less what she herself wanted. But you know you wanted to feel his lips on yours a second ago, she groaned at the thought as it popped into her head, this is so complicated.

* * *

Draco was keenly attuned to Hermione's silence as they walked to Dumbledore's office, he had wanted to ask her what was on her mind, but in the silence he ended up lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe what she had offered him, not only a way to avoid going home for the holidays to his nutty father, but also to share in her own family tradition. While he had no idea what a muggle Christmas would be like, he found himself excited about the thought of being a part of it. They arrived a few minutes later at Dumbledore's office and Hermione mumbled the password quickly, the phoenix rotated and the stairs appeared. Quietly the two climbed up to Dumbledore's office, but upon entering they discovered that the room was empty.

"Nobody's home" he said casually

"He must have stepped out, I had told him we would probably be stopping by. I hadn't counted on falling asleep- by the way" she turned towards him interrupting herself "how long were you there before I woke up?" Draco felt the heat rise in his cheeks

"I had actually just gotten there, I ran into some trouble with the staircases on my way to the room. When I got there you were asleep, I picked up the quill you dropped and, well, then I woke you up" he said shrugging

"Oh" Hermione looked up at a spot behind him as he finished, he followed her gaze and saw a brilliant red colored phoenix sitting on a golden perch, staring at the two of them.

"Wow"

"That's Fawkes," Hermione said matter of factly, a smile forming "He saved Harry's life in the Chamber of Secrets our second year, saved Ginny too"

"Really?" He found himself amazed at just how little he knew about what went on in his own school, let alone about his new friends. "I never knew" he said quietly. Fawkes suddenly spread his wings and in one graceful motion flew down and landed next to Hermione, who instantly reached out and scratched the beautiful bird under it's beak. The phoenix chirped in delight

"He lets you do that?" he heard himself ask

"Do what?" Hermione asked turning her head to look at him

"He came right over to you! He's letting you pet him!" he said in disbelief, he had never seen a phoenix up this close, let alone gotten to touch one.

"Oh, well Harry would visit Fawkes sometimes after what happened, you know to give him a treat to say thanks" Fawkes' head turned at the word treat and he nuzzled Hermione's pocket "Oh you spoiled thing you, here" she reached into her pocket and pulled out an owl treat, Fawkes let out a shrill cry and happily took it from Hermione's hand "I swear he thinks he's an owl. Anyway" she turned back to look at him "Ginny and I would join Harry sometimes, and since he trusts Harry he grew to trust us too. Now he thinks whenever we come here it's to visit him" she said with a smile

"How come I didn't see him before?"

"Sometimes he's out flying about the castle, but you know he _is_ a phoenix, a bird who dies and is reborn from his own ashes, sometimes he's in the process of, well being reborn" she said shrugging, "He's normally here," she paused and looked back at him suddenly

"Do you trust me?" she asked him

"What?" Draco was taken aback by the change in topic

"Do you trust me?" she asked again. He thought for a moment about the word trust, he had thought he could trust his family, his friends, and his teachers, but thinking back, if his family has been lying to him this whole time, who knew about the others. He looked back at Hermione, her hand held out towards him and he felt something stir inside of him, he smiled

"I trust you more than you'll ever know" he finally answered before walking over to take her extended hand. She smiled

"Relax, trust me, and trust Fawkes" she said as her hand inclosed his

"What are-" his question was interrupted as she placed an owl treat in his palm and then cupped the back of his hand in her palm so that his hand was turned up, slowly she moved it towards Fawkes who was watching the whole thing with obvious curiosity.

"This is Draco" Hermione spoke softly "He's my..." she paused and looked back at him

"Friend" He finished. Hermione's eyes lit up before turning back towards the bird

"He's my very good friend" she said. Fawkes tilted his head to one side and let out a loud chirp before happily snatching the treat, Hermione smiled and let go of Draco's hand,

"You can pet him if you'd like" she said "he understands that you won't hurt him"

"How can you be so sure?" Draco instantly thought back to the incident with Buckbeak, the hippogriff in Hagrids class "If you remember animals and I don't always get along" Hermione smiled at him

"You'll be ok Draco, besides I trust Fawkes, and he's never hurt me." she said simply "If I trust you, and you trust me, then there is no reason Fawkes should fear you, or for you to fear him." He looked at her for a moment before smiling

"You really are brilliant do you know that?" she giggled, the sound made his heart flutter trusting in Hermione he slowly reached out his hand, the bird considered it for a moment and then nuzzled it with it's beak.

"See!" Hermione said grinning. Draco smiled in delight, he was actually petting a phoenix. He felt himself relax, it wasn't long before he and Hermione settled down on the floor on either side of Fawkes as they waited for Dumbledore to return.

* * *

The two had been talking for almost 40 minutes when they heard the sound of the spiral staircase rotating, Fawkes lifted his head from Hermione's knee where he had fallen asleep and turned in anticipation towards the door. A moment later Dumbledore walked in mumbling under his breath. Hermione glanced at Draco before speaking up;

"Good evening professor" Dumbledore turned and smiled when he saw the three of them sitting together:

"Good evening Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore looked at each of them before turning to Fawkes "Have you been eating all of Ms. Grangers owl treats again?" he teased, Fawkes chirped happily and flew over to Dumbledore, "oh no you've had quite enough I'm sure" Dumbledore said waving away Fawkes attempts at his pockets

"I hope that you don't mind that we waited for you Professor, it's just that, well Draco and I, well we came up with a plan" Hermione said glancing at Draco.

"Have you now?" he asked, his eyes almost sparkling as a smile started to form " Well let me hear how I can be of service to you both!"

* * *

It was almost two hours later when Hermione fell into her bed, feeling that she would never be able to stop smiling. The meeting with Dumbledore had gone perfectly, and together the three of them had figured out exactly how to accomplish the plan that Hermione had come up with. It would not be an easy task by any means, but Hermione felt confident that they would be able to pull it off. She rolled over and pulled her pillow close thinking that maybe, just maybe she could give Draco the second chance that he needed.

* * *

OK so a short chapter I know, but that's because the next chapter needs to be long! You will find out more about the plan that Draco and Hermione came up with, but not just yet ;) thanks for reading!  
Follow me on twitter at ButterflyAttic :)


	21. Chapter Nineteen: The Ball

Hermione puttered around her room nervously. It was the night of the Halloween masquerade ball, something new that Hogwarts was trying out for the older students. She and Ginny had been discussing it for weeks, trying to figure out who to masquerade as, and who they would be going with. Harry has obviously asked Ginny to go with him two weeks ago, but up until that morning Hermione figured she would be going alone. She was sitting with the others in the courtyard near Hagrids when a first year Hufflepuff approached her, the young boy looked uneasy as he handed her a note before scurrying away. Ginny had eyed the note expectantly and nudged Hermione excitedly as she pulled the seal open. In careful print was a note

"Will you go to the masquerade ball with me? If yes you'll find me waiting outside of our room at 7:30." Hermione felt her cheeks flush, he wanted to go to the ball with her? She had never been asked to go to any event with a boy in her life. Ginny squealed next to her, having read the note over her shoulder,

"We have GOT to figure out what you're going to wear!"

Four hours later she had narrowed her options down to two choices. Ginny had changed into a brilliant green colored, knee length dress and had already given herself beautiful translucent dragonfly wings that seemed to change color every time she moved, Hermione had helped her with the glittery face paint and had styled her hair in loose curls that framed her face. Ginny was slipping on her shoes when she caught Hermione's eyes in the mirror.

"You know whatever you pick, you'll look bloody brilliant" she said with a smile "he will be speechless. But you had better decided soon, or you're going to leave him waiting!"

Hermione nodded and turned back to the mirror, wand in her hand, and began to work on her costume.

* * *

Draco struggled not to pace. It was 7:20 and he was waiting outside the room of requirement for Hermione. It had been a last minute idea to ask her to go with him, he hadn't even planned on going to the masquerade ball, it had all seemed like a dumb idea to him. Until yesterday when he overheard two girls talking about the costumes and masks they were going to wear. He had realized that it would be the perfect way to go out and do something different with Hermione without anyone knowing who they were. He had sent her a note asking her to meet him and then went about working on his costume. He had made sure to die his hair first and foremost, his short bleach blond hair was now a dark brownish-black color and it fell over his ears. He had wanted to wear something that Hermione would recognize, but at the same time wouldn't make it obvious to everyone else who he was. Looking up in the mirror he noticed a book sticking out from under his bed and instantly he knew who he was going to go as.

* * *

Hermione stood in her room inspecting her work, her hair looked perfect, she spun one last time looking at her dress and smiled at the transformation. She slipped on her shoes and carefully pulled her glittering mask over her head, adjusting it so it covered her eyes, she looked back at the mirror and felt satisfied that no one but her closest friends would even know it was her.

* * *

Draco glanced at his watch, it still read 7:25, same as it had the last three times he had checked. He shifted nervously, what if she didn't want to go with him? He hadn't thought about the possibility that she might not _want_ to go. He was debating how long after 7:30 he should wait when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Um, hi?" his heart started to race, he took a deep breath and turned to face Hermione. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her

"Hermione?" he whispered "is that really you?" he noticed how she blushed and he smiled. Her hair, like his, was dyed, hers a strawberry blond that was pulled up carefully, a few stray curls hung near her face. She was wearing a sparkling blue dress that fell all the away to the floor, and a simple blue masquerade mask that had a splash of glitter over one eye.

"You look amazing" he said finally finding his voice.

"Thank you" she said smiling "I love your costume" she said motioning to his outfit

"It's the prince from that children's book of yours isn't it? Prince Liam?" she asked, he beamed at her

"It is, I wanted to make sure you would recognize me" he said tilting his head "but I'm not sure who you are" Hermione giggled

"That's because it's based off one of my favorite fairy tales; Cinderella" she paused "it's a muggle fairy tale though, that's why you don't know it."

"Cinderella huh? Is that some sort of illness or something?" Hermione laughed again and shook her head

"No, Cinderella's a girl, she was a commoner who fell in love with a prince at a ball she wasn't supposed to go to..." she glanced up and saw the confused look on his face "You know what, I have the story at home, I will show it to you over the holiday. It'll make more sense that way." Draco smiled

"I would like that" he said glancing down the hall "so my dear 'Ella' shall we?" he asked offering his arm. Hermione giggled

"Sounds simply lovely Prince Liam!" she said as she slipped her arm through his

"Please just call me Liam" he said grinning as they made their way to the great hall.

* * *

The great hall had changed just as much as the students had. The usual long tables had been replaced by a multitude of smaller oval ones that were draped in orange so that they looked more like pumpkins then tables. Glass jars filled with flickering candles floated at varying heights above the tables. Hermione stood with Draco taking in the transformation when she noticed Harry and Ginny sitting at one of the tables.

"Come with me" she whispered slipping her hand into his and leading the way across the room. Even though they were unrecognizable she still felt her heart beat more viciously every time they passed a Slytherin. Clearing her throat as they neared the table she squeezed Draco's hand and asked

"Can we join you?" Ginny half squealed as she saw the two of them, glancing at their joined hands she smiled at Hermione

"Yes, yes of course!" Ginny patted the empty chair next to her.

"So Cinderella huh?" Harry asked smiling as the two settled into their seats "I thought for sure you'd come as Belle, she's your favorite isn't she?" Hermione giggled

"Yes, she is, but wouldn't that be insinuating that my date here is a beast?" Harry glanced at Draco and after considering this for a moment, shrugged.

"Could be" he said smiling

"Why would I be a beast exactly?" Harry and Hermione laughed and tried to tell the story of Beauty and the Beast, but after more than twenty five minutes of explaining the story Ginny and Draco still couldn't get past the talking 'furniture' in the castle.

"So the beast didn't use magic to transform all his servants into furniture?" Draco asked. Hermione sighed

"No, they weren't his servants, they worked in the castle, and I told you, it was a curse that was put on them."

"But there is no magic" Ginny reiterated, Hermione nodded as Ginny continued "and it's her love that saves him?"

"Well to put it simply, yes"

"I swear muggles have the weirdest stories" Ginny mumbled under her breath as the band started to play.

"Oh I love this song!" she gushed to Harry "come on lets dance" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Hermione giggled

"They're a bit odd at times aren't they?" Draco said with a smile watching as Harry clumsily tried to dance with Ginny

"They might be, but they're my best friends" she said suddenly aware that she and Draco were now alone. She swallowed hard, feeling a stirring of butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"So I, uh-" she stopped mid sentence as his hand found hers. She watched him as he stood and turned to face her.

"Do you... er rather would you... dance with me?" he blurted out the last part, color rising in his cheeks. Hermione faltered, dance with him, in front of all these people? Before she could figure out an answer he had pulled her to her feet

"You should know I'm not a very good dancer" she mumbled looking down at her feet. Draco laughed

"Don't worry" he said as they stopped in the middle of the dance floor, he turned towards her and cautiously slipped his hand around her waist and smiled "neither am I"

* * *

Draco was sure that he would burst from shear joy. He was finally out in the open with Hermione, even if they were in costumes. The fact that he could be with her like this was amazing to him. The two had been swaying back and forth for a while even though the music was fast, but he didn't mind, there was something that felt right about being with her.

"So who's Harry supposed to be?" he asked nodding in the direction where he and Ginny were dancing. Hermione smiled at him

"He's supposed to be Prince Eric"

"Oh, is he a Prince in the muggle world?" Hermione giggled

"No he's a Prince from a muggle story, The Little Mermaid..." he listened carefully as she explained the story, this one made a bit more sense then the beast one from before, a sea witch tricking a mermaid into giving up her fins, that he could understand.

"I'm still not sure why Harry's dressed like him though, Ginny doesn't know the story does she?" he asked perplexed

"No she doesn't, but Prince Eric is from another world, something Ariel has only heard stories about, a place that seems strange but interesting. Sort of like muggles and wizards," Hermione paused glancing over at the two of them and shrugged "plus Prince Eric has shaggy black hair and Ariel has beautiful red hair. Somehow it makes perfect sense" Draco smiled

"I suppose it does." Hermione smiled as the music turned slow for the first time that night. Hermione looked up at him clearly aware of the change in tempo. She blushed slightly and he was sure she was going to pull away, but instead he watched in amazement as she moved towards him so that her arms now wrapped around his neck.

She looked into his eyes for a moment, as if to see if this was alright, and a moment later she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He was aware that even through his nerves his hands naturally found the small of her back and his head rested gently on hers. He was sure that she would be able to hear his heartbeat hammering against his chest, the moment was perfect and certainly was something he had never thought he could have. He tried to soak up all he could about that moment, afraid to let anything slip past him. He noticed how her hair still smelled the same, even though she had changed the color, he smiled whenever her feet would bump against his as they spun around themselves and without fail each time she would mumble a tiny "sorry" as they continued to dance, but most of all he and tried to memorize what it was like to have her arms around him, certain that they could stay like this forever, and he would never tire of the feeling.

When the song ended he tensed fearing that she would pull away, but instead she held him a little tighter and remained where she was and the two continued to turn slowly in place while the world rushed on around them.

* * *

Hermione and Draco had sat down for dinner, while Harry and Ginny were still dancing. It wasn't until about halfway through the meal that Hermione finally spoke up.

"You know that still always amazes me" Hermione said with a smile

"What's that?"

"That the food just appears, I mean I know how it works, but still, we don't have things like this in the muggle world" she said grabbing a fork full of sweet potatoes. Draco looked at his own plate, he had never thought about all the things he took for granted as a wizard.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Hermione asked, another forkful hovering in mid air

"You know, growing up without magic?" he watched as Hermione considered the question before she turned to him

"Well I suppose it's quite similar, we live with our parents, and some of us have brothers and sisters, though I don't have any, we have other relatives we see on holidays. We make friends and go to school. I guess we do the same things you do, but all on our own, no wands to wave when we want something, no house elf to bring us food. The funny thing is that we like doing things with our hands, it's like- well I learned to knit when I was little, and when I visited the Weasley's last Christmas they had enchanted a pair to knit on their own. It was amazing, but it seemed a little strange." Hermione paused, "But I guess you'll get to see muggle life first hand in a few weeks" She smiled at him, he glanced down nervously

"What?" she asked putting her fork down and resting her hand on his "what is it?"

"I don't know that I'll fit in" he mumbled, glancing at their hands "I mean, I grew up so different, what if I can't be like you?"

"You'll be alright, remember this is Ginny's first muggle holiday as well" she said, she paused as if catching the meaning in his last sentence. "What is it that's really troubling you?" she asked a moment later

"I don't know where I belong Hermione" he whispered "If I don't belong at my home here, and I don't fit in the muggle world, well where do I go?" Hermione smiled

"I know exactly what your feeling" she said "remember that memory you saw of me getting my letter? I was so excited, I didn't have many friends, people thought I was odd because things sometimes happened around me. Just because I didn't have a wand didn't mean I couldn't do magic. Sometimes something would make me so mad, and suddenly I would do something strange, like setting my cousins pants on fire, but I got that letter and I thought, 'maybe I can belong in this world'" Hermione shrugged "I didn't fit in right away, but I found my way over time. I know you can do the same"

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Come with me" she said suddenly pulling his hand as she dropped her napkin on the table.

"Where are we going?" he asked stumbling along side of her

"Trust me ok" she said with a smile as they left the great hall. The two walked through the corridors hand in hand, narrowly avoiding a couple in a secluded hallway and after a few more turns he found himself standing in front of the library

"Are we even allowed in here this late?" he asked as she opened the heavy door

"If anyone finds us they'll just tell Dumbledore, and he won't mind, he never has minded when I've been in here late before. In fact he tends to encourages me to stop by whenever I feel like it" Shrugging he followed her into the library, she walked with purpose towards the back right corner of the library.

"What's back here?" he asked realizing that in all his time at the school very few hours were spent in this room.

"Muggle stories" she said with a smile "they don't have a lot, but there are some for the muggle studies class."

"Oh?" he asked as she crouched down as best she could in her poofy dress

"Of course they don't have Cinderella" she said a moment later clearly exasperated "But they do have Beauty and the Beast" she said pulling an old worn book from the shelves

"So why exactly are we reading this?" Draco asked confused

"I just thought that maybe if you read something most muggle children read, if you knew at least one muggle story, well maybe you'll see that we aren't so different after all" Hermione said shrugging. He smiled at her

"Where should we sit?" he asked offering her his arm. She smiled at him as she took it

"Let's go to our spot"

* * *

Sitting together on the couch in the room of requirement Hermione and Draco shed their masks and opened the book. She smiled as Draco moved closer to her to look at the pictures as she read.

"I think you should have come as Belle" Draco interrupted at one point during the story

"Really why's that?"

"Well you love books first of all, just like her" Hermione giggled and nodded as he continued "and I was a bit of a beast before wasn't I?" he added "I acted like he did in the story when he turned away the witch at the beginning. I was cruel to people, to you Hermione, simply because you were different" Hermione thought about this for a moment

"I suppose in some ways yes, but you are different, you just needed some help finding your way. We all need that at some point" she squeezed his hand, he smiled at her and draped his arm around her shoulders. She tensed for a moment before relaxing into the crook of his neck.

"So what happens when Gaston stabs him?" Draco asked looking back at the book

"Oh right the story" Hermione turned her attention back to the book "'Please don't go' Belle whispered hugging the Beast close, feeling a sense of dread as he lay still in her arms 'I love you' she cried, tears silently falling. Suddenly a bright light appeared and the beast was transformed before her very eyes. No longer a beast, he was human again-

"That's all it takes?"

"What?"

"Love, she loved him and he changed back into a person" Draco pulled at the hem on his costume "can love really change a person that much?" Hermione closed the book and turned towards Draco.

"I think love can do anything"

"Do you think it works the same everywhere?" he asked his cheeks suddenly red

"I'm not sure, but I suppose it could"

"Do you think that this, er- that um, well what I mean is... I might, if you do-

"Draco?" she asked hesitantly. He turned towards her

"I think I feel that way too" she whispered and pushing all her doubts and fears aside she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Draco's head spun as Hermione's lips found his. He had not been expecting the kiss. Yes, he had thought about kissing her more times than he could count, but now that it was happening he suddenly couldn't think clearly. It was everything he had been dreaming about and more. Her lips were so soft against his and he felt his uncertainty disappear. Nothing else mattered, just this moment and Hermione. His hand reached up slowly and cupped the side of her face, his finger tracing her cheekbone just to make sure she was real and not a figment of his imagination. She pulled back a moment later and turned away her cheeks scarlet

"I'm sorry" she whispered and he felt his heart sink

"Please don't be" he begged when he could find his voice "I'm not" he looked down suddenly scared that he had misread her all this time.

"You're not?" she turned her eyes filled with hope, he felt his heart start again, she wasn't sorry it happened, she was sorry because she thought he didn't feel the same way. He smiled and shook his head, taking both her hands in his

"No," he paused and looked into her eyes "I know I feel that way too"

* * *

AN: I will be posting a new chapter within the week. Thank you all for your patience, I know I don't upload nearly enough but life is complex and there is never enough hours in the day. Thank you for those who have stuck with me from the beginning. The pace is going to be picking up now!

Meg


End file.
